


The One

by Monstrr



Category: Naruto
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Drama, Father/Son Incest, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, POV, Romance, comfused-Naruto, учавствует вся Коноха
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstrr/pseuds/Monstrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не надо колесить весь мир, чтобы обрести своё счастье. Это бездумная трата времени. Достаточно просто посмотреть по сторонам, ведь вся твоя жизнь, весь её смысл, заключенный в поиске своего единственного, - дар Небес, который лежит у тебя под носом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Я без понятия: 1) зачем это здесь выставляю и 2) буду ли вообще эту историю дописывать. Когда-нибудь. В этой жизни.  
> Потому как от фандома Наруто ушла довольно далеко, да и сам рассказ не тянет пока продолжать. 
> 
> В любом случае, пусть тут тоже лежит.

Что будет, если два, казалось бы, одинаковых человека встретились на одном пути, пересеклись на одно мгновение на перекрестке судьбы, смешались их жизни и души, а после, перепутавшись, разошлись в противоположные стороны друг от друга. Только вот дороги у них оказались слишком разными, противоречащие их единству. Как поступить, если сами Небеса объединили этих двух единой ненавистью, болью и одиночеством, сжигая юные сердца. Однако выдержали они эти муки по - разному.

Один - переступил через боль, оставив её позади. Отверг ненависть, не признавая темноты в своём сердце. Позабыл про одиночество в окружении верных друзей и товарищей. Растянуты губы в теплой, ласковой улыбке, решимость и стойкость в глазах. Таким его сделала жизнь – сильным, преданным, непобедимым, уверенным.

Другой – не смог победить боль, приняв её в своё сердце, позволил одиночеству и ненависти разъесть детскую душу. Проиграл бой, опустив руки. Не смог противостоять жестокой реальности, отдавшись в холодные объятия мрака. Желал, охваченный ненавистью, уничтожить селения и, объединив в одно государство, править всем миром.

И всего этого могло и не быть, если бы не пожелала того жестокая лазурь, ясно отражающаяся в бесстрашных глазах. Не пойди они тогда наперекор судьбе, жили бы каждый своей реальностью, мирно сосуществуя. Но не захотели принять юные создания поставленные законы, не признавая чужую власть.

Дети… Они просто перепутали свои пути, не задумываясь о последствиях. Но сейчас уже поздно что – либо исправлять.

Одиночество и боль – чувства, связавшие их. Они считаются врагами.

Но на самом деле, никто из этих двоих не знает, что они созданы друг для друга.

***

Вдох – Выдох.

Прозрачные тяжелые капли падают вниз, разрываясь при столкновении с землей на миллиарды частичек. Приятно ласкает нос запах мокрой травы и сырой земли. Сводит с ума аромат пропитанной солнцем листвы, сейчас влажной и от того не менее гладкой. Сводит руки судорогой, и все конечности словно немеют от легкой дрожи. Трясет всё тело, заставляя сжимать пальцами жесткую ткань, впиваясь ногтями в кожу ладоней, раздирая её в кровь. А после вновь и вновь собирать кровавыми линиями промокший плащ там, у самого сердца, которого никогда не трогал. Бешеный пульс не дает дышать спокойно, с дикой скоростью мчится кровь по венам, заполняя опустевшие сосуды. Не желает подчиняться дыхание своему хозяину, заставляя приоткрыть искусанные губы, вырывая хриплые вздохи, смешанные с жалобным стоном. Широко распахнуты повлажневшие глаза цвета плавленого серебра, не смея закрыться. Ибо в голове тут же появляется образ одного единственного, который может погубить весь мир одни своим взглядом. Глухо ударилось сердце о ребра, пронзаемое невыносимой болью от неизвестного чувства. Сильнее сжались пальцы, впиваясь в израненную плоть. Не смог сдержать болезненного крика, рвавшегося наружу, вскрикнул отчаянно осевшим голосом и тут же закусил нижнюю губу до новой полоски крови. Поднял глаза к серому небу, сдерживая ледяные слезы, заливавшие сознание. Больно, больно. Не выдержал. Скатились прозрачные, соленые дорожки по болезненно - бледным щекам, собрались на подбородке, тяжело упав на землю. Черные облака отражаются в нечеловеческих глазах, на дне которых залегла неугасимая боль, рвущая сознание, глубокое страдание от абсолютной беспомощности. Ширится по всему телу неосознанная тяга к ласковому свету, острая тоска по неземной красоте, невообразимое желание единства, заставляя сжиматься сердце в болезненном кулаке ярости. Ярости, что отняли единственный лучик солнца, предназначенный ему по праву. Только ему и никому больше.

Со мной никогда такого не было. Если сказать точнее – я вообще никогда ничего подобного не чувствовал. Ни разу в жизни не стучало так бешено моё сердце, грозя вот – вот вырваться из груди. Не было такого дня, чтоб холодные слезы стекали по моему лицу. Еще никогда я не дышал так прерывисто и быстро, сдерживая крик отчаяния. С рождения не поднималась на дне моих глаз волна острой боли и жгучего гнева. Будучи всегда холодным и равнодушным ко всему, я всегда был уверен в своих взглядах на мир. Жизнь научила использовать подарки судьбы себе во благо – всё, ради достижения поставленной цели. Я использовал людей как пешек, дабы достигнуть желаемого. Каждый шаг был расписан и следовал определенному плану. И все было идеально, до сегодняшнего дня.  
Дождь все продолжал идти, вторя моим слезам. Шум. Глухой шум листвы и падающих капель казался бы мне самым приятным на свете в этот день, если бы он не был жалким подобием другого, заставляющего забыться звука. Тихий, мягкий голос ласкал мой слух, обволакивая разум в нежную волну. Ласковое тепло идет от кончиков пальцев по всему телу от одной только мысли об этом создании Ветра и Солнца. 

Раньше я не понимал, каким даром наделила его природа. Уникальная способность, которая могла быть дана только такому светлому существу, как Он. Сила, которая покорила всех. Дейдара, Сасори, Хидан, Итачи и даже Конан. Все. А теперь и я. Не смог противостоять мощи, исходящей от него. Этот ласковый свет, который мягко окутывал любого, на кого он посмотрит. И вырваться из этого невозможно, потому что желания нет. И демон здесь совсем не причем. Это все ты… Ты и есть источник этой ужасающей силы, пожирающей все изнутри и подчиняющей себе.

Наблюдая за ним издалека, слушая отчеты членов организации, я и не подозревал о существовании такой мощи. Никто не замечал этого до определенного момента, даже сам Учиха Мадара. А когда они, один за другим покорялись ему, я думал, что я единственный, кто сможет его остановить, сразить в поединке, а после, забрать демона. Все знали о живучести этого ребенка, и я был уверен, что после извлечения он не умрет. Тогда он бы удостоился чести пасть от моей руки. В мои планы входила вспороть его обычным кунаем, даже чакру не использовать. Быстро, чтобы не тратить свое время и успеть насладиться стеклянными глазами, в которых отражалось бы моё лицо.

Наивно. Слишком наивно.

Я помню тот момент, когда он стоял передо мной на коленях в маске АНБУ. Израненный, с закончившейся чакрой. Запах его крови еще тогда заставил меня помедлить с его кончиной. Настолько сладок он был. Не металлический, как у всех людей, а какой – то приятный, свежий даже. Но я быстро убил нарастающие теплые волны. Моё лицо, словно высечено из камня, не менялось в течение всей нашей схватки. Только холод, равнодушие и отчужденность.

А ведь еще до этого, когда я только нашел его, он был зверем. Красные глаза с лисьим зрачком прожигали меня ненавистью через узкие прощелочки маски. Хотел отомстить за своего учителя Джираю. И желание это делало его все больше походящим на Лиса. Поначалу это было даже забавно - играть с пятнадцатилетним подростком, смотря, как его сила возрастает, усиливается поток красной чакры вокруг юношеского тела. Джинчурики хорошо сражался, я не ожидал такого боя. Но, тем не менее, понимал, что надо заканчивать с этой игрой. Когда я поднял руки, чтобы сложить нужные печати, мне сильно захотелось посмотреть на его лицо, человеческое, а не искаженное яростью девятихвостого. Не знаю, зачем он надел ту маску, однако снять я её так и не смог. Желание поскорее закончить с этим делом заставило меня продолжить начатое. 

Как же несправедлива судьба, зачастую подбрасывая неожиданные подарки в самый ненужный момент. Жестока её мания испытывать людей в играх по своим правилам.

Так же она поступила и сейчас, необдуманно попросив Природу нагнать ветер, ради своей же забавы. И в тот момент произошло две вещи: не выдержали ленты напора воздушного вихря, позволив маске упасть с лица шиноби Конохи и одновременно заставив меня взглянуть на открывшуюся мне тайну. Глухо ударилось сердце, а после замерло на мгновение, не решаясь биться дальше. Всего одного Его взгляда хватило, что бы руки мои безвольно опустились вдоль тела, так и не сложив последнюю печать, и приковать безразличный взгляд к себе, не в силах оторваться. 

Тот зверь, что сражался со мной, жаждя крови, и юноша, от которого я не мог отвести взора, - два совершенно разных создания. Как будто его просто подменили на другого. Развел ветер красный поток бурлящей чакры, разрушив иллюзию ужасного демона. И открыл истинное лицо моего противника, тем самым погубив меня.

Поднять взор выше было легко, но это стало началом моего конца.

Взглянув в бездну небесных глаз, обрамленных светлыми длинными ресницами, перехватило дыхание. Затягивает в небытие темно – синее кольцо радужки, подчиняя себе, заставляя все тело стать ватным от приятного покалывания в груди. Сжалось что – то внутри, ударилось больно сердце о ребра, теряясь в сладкой неге от вида лазурных глаз. 

Стиснул зубы, пытаясь вырваться из плена светлого взгляда, скользнул взором ниже, изучая прекрасное лицо. Волосы падали рваными прядками чуть выше плеч и на лицо, прикрывая лоб, торчали на макушке в разные стороны, не уступая яркости ничему, даже в такой пасмурный день. Только на кончиках потемнели, с которых падали дождевые капли. Покрывал все лицо и тело золотистый загар, подаренный солнечными лучами. Аккуратный нос, чуть вздернутый на кончике. Даже издалека ясно, что кожа у мальчишки совсем гладкая, ни одного изъяна, за исключением трех полосок на каждой щеке. Мягкая линия розовых губ, чуть приоткрытых от сбивчивого дыхания, влажных от облизавшего их острого язычка. Опуская глаза ниже, видно как напряжена шея, пот по которой стекает на красивую линию ключицы. Маняще… Весь вид его столь соблазнителен и невероятен, что хочется заморозить его и часами созерцать сокровище природы. Обводить по несколько раз контур еще не окрепшего до конца тела, смотреть и каждый раз замирать от одного только вида невероятного создания. Оранжевая куртка закрывает натренированное тело, не давая углядеть плавные линии мышц. И притягивает к себе он неосознанно, не понимая своей силы и не умея её использовать. Нет сил бороться с мягким светом, исходящим от всего него. И сколько бы я не старался это пересилить, не могу не изучать его тело, стараясь не смотреть выше. Но все равно тянут к себе глубокие, небесные глаза. Чистая, искрящаяся лазурная гладь смотрит беспрерывно на меня, и игнорировать этот взгляд я не могу.  
В жизни я не видел таких глаз. Никогда. У Дейдары были не такие – холодные, тусклые, с жаждой крови, голубая радужка была пустой. А у Него… Плещется на дне синевы болезненная беспомощность и острая боль от понимания своей никчемности. Видно как подступают теплые слезы, заливая глаза, не давая возможности нормально видеть. Все плывет у него перед глазами от своего жалкого положения.  
Он стоит лицом к лицу со смертью, однако для него нет страха, нет растерянности. И есть только раскаяние, шепчут побледневшие губы слова прощения, умоляя о справедливости. Гложет юное сознание чувство вины за невыполненное обещание, убивая все остальные эмоции. Нет! Не это я хочу видеть! Острая боль пронзает моё сердце, проникая внутрь, от одного вида соленых дорожек на полосатых щеках. Даже глаза зажмурил, мотая головой, пытаясь отогнать жестокую иллюзию. А когда я снова посмотрел на Него, тяжело дыша через приоткрытый рот, не смог устоять, подойдя чуть ближе к мальчишке. Неосознанно, лишь бы вобрать больше ласкового тепла, с которым он смотрит на меня. Даже в таком положении он не перестает делиться своим светом, смотрит на меня понимающе, с сожалением. Даже сейчас…

Какой же ты все - таки сильный… Способный на сострадание перед своей же кончиной. И даже не поговорив со мной, ты понимаешь меня без слов. Почему? Откуда все тебе все это? Как мог вырасти такой сильный дух в ребенке, которого все ненавидели и презирали? 

Бешено стучит сердце и, кажется, что кроме этого звука нет ничего. Только мой учащенный пульс и горячая кровь, струящаяся по венам. Я не могу смотреть на него, но и отвести взгляда не способен. Весь мир для меня померк, став кромешной, непроглядной тьмой, окутавшей моё сознание. А ведь так и раньше было – вся моя жизнь, моё существование – мрак. Жестокий, беспощадный. Однако теперь все изменилось в корне. Тянет к себе Божественный свет, исходящий от мальчишки. Настолько яркий и мощный, что освещает всё вокруг, придавая каждому предмету, всему живому свои краски и очертания. Мягкое, ласковое тепло излучает юное тело и небесные глаза, проходит сквозь меня и, сосредоточившись в груди, нежно обволакивает моё сердце теплыми волнами. Приятное ощущение разливается по всему моему телу, заставляя меня прикрыть глаза от наслаждения. И словно нет ни шума дождя, ни тяжелых капель, ни продрогшей земли и серого неба с черными, грозовыми облаками. Существует только Он. Смотрю из - под опущенных ресниц на эту красоту. Неземную, волшебную, нереальную. И сам он внутри невозможный, идеальный, столь совершенный, что хочется жить только ради него, дышать, разделяя с ним одно дыхание, посвящать ему каждый свой шаг и смотреть, любоваться им до конца дней своих. 

Весь вид его и душа словно были рождены подобно ангелу.

Господи... Нет. Ты и есть Ангел. Такой же прекрасный, теплый, понимающий чужую боль, чарующе красивый, дарующий свет. Посланник Небес. Великолепное создание, которое лишили крыльев за твоё сострадание и уникальность.

Но Ангелы не должны страдать. Я никогда этого не позволю.

Мой ангел. Мой свет. Моё солнце. Моё тепло. Весь мой! И принадлежать ты должен только мне! Это хрупкое творение Бога. Моё. Только моё! Наруто...

Не может больше терпеть тело это муку и идет навстречу свету. Невыносимо быть от него вдали. А Ангел не двигается, смотрит непонимающе, с нотками любопытства. Близко, я уже совсем близко. Вот, вытягиваю руку вперед, чуть присев на ватных ногах, и подушечками пальцев касаюсь загорелой кожи щеки. Мягкая, теплая и абсолютно гладкая. Приятно очерчивать линию полосок – шрамов, наблюдая, как появляется на его щеках легкий румянец. Сладко тянет внизу живота, видя его смущение. Невинное дитя. Такое доверчивое, что даже не атакует меня – своего врага, когда я так близко и уязвим практически для любого удара. Вместо этого Ангел чуть прикусывает нижнюю полную губу, отводя лазурные глаза в сторону. 

Боже. Всего одного твоего взгляда, Наруто, хватило, чтобы я безоговорочно стал твоим. Навсегда покорился тебе – Ангелу. Божьему созданию. Теряет все остальное смыл, кроме твоего существования со мной. И не важно, что в тебе живет девятихвостый демон – лис. Теперь я уверен, что ты должен жить, продолжая излучать тепло и свет, которые скоро будут моими. Я не позволю тебя убить ради цели нашей организации, что потеряла теперь для меня всякую ценность. Ломается все моё стремление и месть, глядя на тебя, касаясь твоей кожи и чувствуя аромат твоего тела. Ты прекрасен, Наруто. Идеален. 

\- Ангел… - одними губами произнес я, но он все равно услышал. 

Вопросительно вскинул пшеничные брови и чуть отстранился. Но я, повинуясь какому – то неведомому мне чувству, схватил его за руку и притянул к себе. Он пытался вырваться, а я только сильнее сжимал пальцы вокруг тонкого запястья, поздно поняв, что оставляю синяки на смуглой коже. Ангел резко зажмурился от боли, буквально на секунду, а после снова посмотрел на меня с беспомощностью в глазах. Не может сбежать, потому что чакра у него кончилась, и нет сил со мной бороться. Он не глупый и, наверное, уже понял, что сопротивление бесполезно, представляя свою гибель. Глупый. Теперь я не смогу погубить то единственное солнце, что смогло вырвать меня из холодных объятий мрака. Не смогу убить тепло, окутавшее моё тело. Ослабив хватку, провожу вверх по его руке кончиками пальцев. А он жмется, не понимает. Золотистая кожа покрывается мурашками от моего прикосновения. Положив руки на его плечи, чуть их сжав, вытянулся в полный рост, потянув мальчишеское тело за собой. А после прижал Ангела к себе, обнял, зарываясь лицом в пушистые локоны цвета солнца. В недоумении он стоял, ничего не делая, позволяя мне прижимать его к себе как можно сильнее, и только сумасшедший стук сердца выдавал его. 

\- Ангел, – еще раз прошептал я, но уже громче и уверенней. 

Подался вперед и еле ощутимо коснулся губами его мокрого лба, погладил по светлой макушке, опуская одну руку на спину, а другой обхватывая дрожащие плечи. Остановился на мгновение, чувствуя, как все внутри меня замерло, растворилось в ласковом тепле от близости совершенного создания. 

\- Я... Я не… понимаю... – заикаясь, тихо сказал он, поднимая на меня синие глаза, в коих плескался страх. 

Опять болезненно стукнуло сердце в груди, заставив меня крепко сжать зубы, сдерживая судорожный вздох. Неосознанно притянул Ангела ближе к себе, поглаживая рукой по спине. Посмотрел вниз, в его бледное от усталости лицо.

\- Не бойся, Наруто, – словно со стороны услышал свой хриплый голос, растерявшись на минуту, – ты…

\- Всё играешься, Пейн? 

Проклиная все на свете, я закрыл глаза и прислонился лбом к затылку мальчика. 

Я сразу узнал её голос. И даже не поворачиваясь, понял, что Конан стоит в шести метрах от меня и, увидев, как я прижимаю к себе Наруто, с непонимание смотрит на меня любопытными глазами. Да я и сам не ожидал её появления, увлекшись мальчиком. И теперь, стоя под пристальным взглядом девушки, я не могу выпустить из объятий теплое, податливое тело, ставшее напряженным с появлением нежданного гостя. Ангел еле заметно зашевелился, пытаясь выбраться из моих рук, но я не пускал его. 

\- Ты задержался, и я решила узнать причину твоего опоздания. Как вижу, ты проделал свою работу, теперь осталось его вырубить и отнести в убежище, – на удивление её голос был ровным и спокойным, однако глаза её все так же были прикованы к золотовласому мальчику. 

Только тогда я открыл глаза, услышав план действий Конан. Всё моё тело охватила дрожь и страх, отразившийся в моих глазах перед потерей идеально создания, не остался незамеченным для Конан. Я видел, как она дернулась, став ближе ко мне. Заметил перемену её настроения и впервые за долгое время разглядел в бесстрастном взгляде испуг и растерянность.

\- Пейн, в чем дело? – не успел я ответить, как её взор метнулся от меня к Наруто и, сосредоточившись, расширились черные глаза, осознав увиденное, – я поняла. Это он сделал. Ничего, я закончу за тебя.

Появившиеся из рук Конан бумажные птицы, рванулись вперед, окутали белым ураганов меня и Наруто, а после исчезли за изящной фигурой напарницы. И только спустя мгновения я осознал мотив её техники. Понял и замер, ощутив в руках безвольно тело. Ужасающая пустота разливалась во всем теле при виде закрытых небесных глаз, чуть приоткрытых мягких губ и слабого дыхания. А через долю секунды его у меня отняли. Резко поднял голову и увидел юношеское тело на руках у Конан. 

\- Я заберу его, встретимся в убежище. Поторопись, Пейн. Чем раньше извлечем демона из этого джинчурики, тем быстрее перейдем к основному замыслу. 

Последнее, что я помню, это белые листья бумаги, которые унесли Конан и Наруто. А потом темнота…. И вот теперь я стою, опираясь на дерево и смотря на серое небо. Пробираются сквозь ветки проворные капли дождя, сливаясь со слезами на моём лице. Не могу терпеть боль и глухие удары сердца. Готов умереть от своей беспомощности, понимая, что отдал самое дорогое в своей жизни в лапы смерти. Вновь погруженный во тьму, сломанный, опустошенный, ослепший от божественного света Ангела, я был ничтожеством, не способным даже влачить своё жалкое существование. Я готов променять все это на смерть, лишь бы не чувствовать как одиночество разъедает меня изнутри. Осознавать то, что скоро Наруто умрет, было невыносимо. Не могу описать чувств, охватывающих меня от вида бледного, безжизненного образа, потускневших золотых волос и потемневших глаз. Страх. Ледяной ужас. Жгучая боль. Это лишь слабые подобия. Но есть и другое чувство. То, которое усиливается с каждым вздохом, каждым ударом сердца. Растет, расползаясь по венам, сосудам, мышцам. Заполняет сознание и предоставляет один единственный допустимый выход. Ненависть. Ярость на всех, кто попытался отнять у меня моё солнце, мой единственный свет, отдающий мне своё тепло. Ненавижу их. И гнев мой настолько велик, что я готов убить любого, кто встанет между мной и Наруто. Это и есть решение – убить их всех, ради его жизни. И я готов на это пойти. Готов потратить всю силу, запас чакры, лишь бы мой Ангел был жив. Только ради него. Чувствую, как наливается все мое существо невероятно силой, как кипит чакра, словно вырвавшись из вулкана. И плевать, что весь я сейчас горю от ненависти. Это не важно. Встать и сделать шаг – не трудно. Сложно удержать эту ярость и не дать её вырваться раньше времени. Без меня они не посмеют начать, но все равно я должен поторопиться. Успеть убить их всех, чтобы потом, пусть и на мгновение, побыть с Наруто наедине, еще раз насладиться запахом солнечных волос и бархатной кожи, ощутить её гладкость под пальцами, взглянуть в лазурные глаза и убедиться, что он будет жить и никто его не тонет. 

Да. Ради этого я был рожден. Что бы быть с ним.


	2. Chapter 2

Боль ставила меня в тупик. Именно так - я был сбит с толку. Я не мог понять, не мог осознать то, что происходит со мной. Я старался блокировать боль, но все больше и больше проваливался в темноту, которая секундами, а может даже минутами заставляла меня биться в агониях. Становилось все труднее и труднее оставаться на связи с реальностью. Я провалился во тьму, полностью, но не так, как раньше. Будто мне завязали глаза, быстро и крепко. Будто на меня давило нечто. И было так сложно бороться. Я знал, что намного легче было поддаться. Позволить темноте поглотить меня и унести туда, где нет ни боли, ни страха, ни переживаний. Но я не мог. Я должен бороть, стараться изо всех сил вырваться из этого мрака, разорвать ледяные объятия боли и убежать. Убежать от сюда на самой доступной мне скорости. Домой. Туда, где меня встретят и навсегда укроют от темноты. Я должен бороться! Если бы это все касалось только меня, то я давно бы перестал сопротивляться. Если я опущу руки и дам темноте поглотить меня, то это убьет их всех. Всех, кому я дорог, кого оставил, кого защищал, с кем боролся плечом к плечу. Но было так темно, я не мог видеть их лиц. Все казалось таким нереальным, что было слишком сложно сопротивляться. Я еще стараюсь бороться с темнотой, поглощающей меня, больше рефлекторно, чем осознанно. Я привык к трудностям и всё своё существование я доказывал своё право на жизнь. И сейчас я должен доказать миру, что я сильный, что могу выстоять перед ужасом и болью. Я уже был не в силах сбросить темные оковы с себя полностью, но я старался, не дать темноте поглотить меня совсем. Я не был силачом с необъятными бицепсами и громадной силой, а темнота казалась тяжелой, словно целая планета на моих плечах; я не мог больше держать ее, как бы ни пытался. Её тяжесть давила на меня, ломая кости моих их ног и предплечий. Как же больно! Рвутся сосуды и, если бы я мог посмотреть вниз, то уверен, что увидел, как кровь расплывается под кожей. Плечи горели, словно они полыхали огнем, и создавалось ощущение, что плавятся ткани и жгучая кислота проникает в мои вены, смешиваясь с кровью. Все что я мог – терпеть адские муки, не смея потерять рассудок и упасть во тьму. Я должен выдержать это испытание, я должен выжить. Я обязан пересилить мрак, как делал это раньше! Пусть сквозь боль и слез, но должен. Таков мой путь. Я не умру!  
И на этом хватит. Хватит на сегодня. Я буду держаться, пока не поспеет помощь. Я знаю, что кто – нибудь придет и вырвет меня из этой муки! Надо просто подождать. Но… 

Чувствую, как яд проникает глубже в мое тело, передвигаясь по венам и, на пути к сердцу, разъедает все на своем пути. Больно. Ксо, я даже закричать не могу! Да что со мной происходит?! Как будто, все мое тело парализовано! Из последних сил я удерживаю темноту небытия, но мне не хватает мощи, черная дыра засасывает меня, поглощает, нужно что - то, что может придать мне силу и надежду. То, что согреет от ледяного воздуха вокруг и заставит растянуть губы в улыбке. Всплывают в голове картины прошлого, но ни одна не способна передать мне свой свет. Я не могу представить ни Сакуру, ни бабушку Цунаде или Какаши - сенсея, или Гаару, или учителя Ируку и извращенного отшельника, или даже… Саске... Ничто не может помочь. Страшно. Неужели уже слишком поздно? Не уж то ничто не может меня спасти? И даже моя вечная надежда гаснет, опуская меня на дно глубокой ямы. Я чувствую, что реальность почти ускользнула от меня, не за что уцепиться, дабы удержаться хотя бы на секунду….

Нет, я должен жить! Сакура всегда верила в меня. Какаши – сенсей, Ирука, эро – саннин, Цунаде – баа – чан, Гаара, Шикамару, Киба, Чоджи, Неджи, толстобровик, Гай – сенсей, Хината… Саске. Они ведь верят в меня, верят в мою силу и в нашу дружбу. Но тогда почему же я не верю в себя? Почему утратил веру в собственные силы?

И вдруг, несмотря на то, что я не могу что-либо слышать, я смог почувствовать. Я представил, что могу ощутить свои руки, держащие кунай, почувствовать, как намокает от пота бандана шиноби Конохи, насладиться лучами солнца, ласкающими кожу. А после, подняв голову наверх, соперничать, глядя в мягкую лазурь, с небом в синеве. Тепло у моего сердца становиться все более и более реальным, все теплее и теплее. Жарче. Тепло стало таким явным, что было сложно поверить в то, что это всего лишь иллюзия. Жарче. Уже невыносимо жарко. Слишком жарко. Слишком-слишком жарко! Будто я ухватился за не тот конец бруска раскаленного железа - моя реакция была такой же, я выронил то, что так бережно держал в своих руках. Но в них ничего нет, они не обожжены. Мои руки неподвижно лежат вдоль моего, почти бездыханного, тела. Жар был во мне. Пламя внутри меня росло - росло и росло, все росло и росло, пока не поглотило всего меня так, что обогнало все то, что я ощущал когда-либо. И опять эта боль. Теперь она стала сильнее и еще невыносимее. Настолько сильной, что я хотел плакать и биться в истерике, лишь бы она ушла, оставила меня в покое и исчезла из моей жизни. Чтобы сорвать с себя оковы темноты, этой пытки, я готов вырвать собственное сердце из груди, но не могу пошевелить ни одним пальцем. Я могу чувствовать свой бешено возрастающий пульс, и понял, что снова могу ощущать биение своего сердца, как раз в тот момент, когда я хотел, что бы его вообще не было. Лис, который пожирал моё тело, подчиняя его себе, прогоняя меня своей огненной чакрой, - это ничто, по сравнению с тем, что происходит сейчас. Это были еще цветочки. Я готов принять на себя сотни переломов, и был бы благодарен. 

Техника, запечатывающая Лиса, которую применял капитан Ямато – она разрывала меня изнутри, заставляя мое тело обливаться кровью. Это было ничем, по сравнению с тем, что сейчас. Но это тоже были только цветочки. Пламя полыхало, сжигая меня изнутри, мне хотелось орать, срывая голос. Хотелось умолять кого угодно, чтобы меня убили прямо сейчас, до того как я еще хоть секунду испытаю эту ужасную боль! Но я не могу пошевелиться, ни капли, не могу сказать хоть что-то, даже звука издать не способен. Тем более, нечто большое и тяжелое до сих пор давило на меня. Понадобилась минута, что бы я понял, что теперь не только темнота давила на меня, но мое собственное тело. Такое тяжелое. Оно само хоронило меня в огненном пламени, которое разлилось от моего сердца по всему телу. Мне как будто переломали все кости, раздробили их на частички, содрали кожу, открывая все мышцы и сосуды, облитые кровью. Словно мне вырвали вены, и теперь я медленно сгорал в адском пламени. И что – то свирепое вгрызается в меня, кромсая все мое естество, выгрызая что – то очень важное у меня изнутри. 

Почему я не могу пошевелиться или закричать!? Почему не могу вырваться из этого кошмара!? Такого не может происходить со мной! Это не моя реальность. Это не мой мир. Я же всегда побеждал! Всегда преодолевал любые трудности. Почему же сейчас я так ничтожен перед кромешной тьмой, извергающей неистовое пламя? Это не Я. Нет. Не верю. И боли такой ужасающей, обжигающей все изнутри, не существует! За что? Больно. Невероятно жарко и в то же время жуткий холод охватывает меня до костей. И тьма вокруг сгущается, пугая своей пустошью. Не верю, нет больше сил, сломлена моя воля, исчезла вера. Неужели меня сломали, как куклу? Вот так, наверное, уничтожают души, - опустошая тебя изнутри и забирая весь твой свет. Дико. Ужасно. Больно. Страшно. Пусто…  
Мое единственное желание на данный момент казалось мне глупой шуткой. Если я не могу кричать, как бы я мог сказать им что так хочу смерти? Да. Единственное, что я хочу - умереть, не существовать. Никогда не рождаться. 

Позволь мне умереть, позволь мне умереть, позволь мне умереть. 

И это было единственным, чего я желаю. Самая малость для того, чтобы мои мучения прекратились, и я умер. Разве это так много? Казалось, мои страдания бесконечны, будто им не было начала, и никогда не будет конца. Просто бесконечная, опустошающая боль, сжигающая меня всего. И вот теперь, когда я, казалось, смирился со своим жалким существованием, случилось лишь одно - внезапно моя боль увеличилась вдвое. И все страдания, все мучения будто возникли вновь, только с удвоенной силой. Бесконечное пламя свирепствовало внутри меня, словно ураган. И в тот момент я мог почувствовать, как слезятся мои глаза, а после стекают по щекам густые, тяжелые слезы, тут же превращаясь в пар от невыносимого жара. Но сосредоточившись на этом волшебном чувстве, понял, что ошибся. Это не прозрачные дорожки стекали по моему лицу, - это были кровавые слезы. Электрический заряд пробежался по всему телу, заставляя тело наливаться свинцовой тяжестью. Сложно держаться на одном уровне, однако…. Что это? Бьется в груди одинокий пульс, стучит сердце, отсчитывая последние мгновения. Я понимаю, что не смогу выдержать такой дикой боли. Никто не сможет. А ядовитые языки пламени пробираются выше, к груди, набирая с каждым миллиметром большую силу. И чем выше они, тем невыносимее боль. Вот уже совсем близко…. Нет! Не надо! Я изо всех сил пытаюсь пошевелиться, вернуть контроль над телом, но это бесполезно. Ледяной ужас охватывает меня от понимания, куда стремятся обжигающие волны. В середину… меня…. И как бы ни старался, я не могу остановить их, а они уже добрались…. 

Нет! Больно! Хватит!

Зачем они рвут мою кожу и раздирают внутренности?! Зачем ломают грудную клетку, прорываясь внутрь? Не справедливо! Я не могу бороться с иллюзией! Не могу противостоять врагам, будучи безоружным! Это нереально. 

Тупая боль. 

Всё. Они внутри и, обволакивая моё сердце, сжимают его, заставляя гореть, отрываться от сосудов и вен. Разрывается на куски аорта, обливается кровью легочная артерия, рвется сердце на две части, разделяя правое предсердие от левого. И всё это я могу видеть, словно со стороны. И всё это я чувствую. Каждую секунду эта боль возрастает, убивая меня.  
Нет надежды больше. Последние её искры давно потухли, заброшенные во мрак. Нет эмоций. Нет моего сердца. Нет меня. И словно в подтверждение этому, вспыхивают в голове воспоминания, а после, одно за другим сгорают, умирая вместе со мной. И теперь нет ничего, кроме моей боли. А чудовище все вгрызается в меня, вырывая последние минуты жизни. Да и не нужна она мне больше. Зачем жить, если я – никто. Я не существую больше в этом мире. Мои последние мгновения пройдут в параллельности боли и страдания, окутанные темнотой. Жестокая смерть.  
Усилилось пламя, закрывая даже пустоту в моих глазах, покрывая все вокруг кровавым покровом. Всё. Неужели это конец?


	3. Chapter 3

_Through Sugetsu's eyes_

Я взглянул на джинчурики, сразу поняв, что парнишка довольно-таки силен. Даже в таком плачевном состоянии он еще пытается сопротивляться. Хоть он и не двигается, но видно, как дрожат ресницы закрытых глаз, слышно, как бешено сердце отстукивает свой ритм. Да и дышит он очень тяжело. Значит скоро закончим с извлечением хвостатого, а мальчишка подохнет. Хм, какая ирония. Я прям расплачусь. Ха! Но с другой стороны жалко парнишку, думаю, с его запасом чакры он стал бы хорошим шиноби. Хотя хрен его знает. Этот придурок только и умеет, что выпендриваться и орать. Однако он долго сражался с Лидером. Я бы на его месте сразу же лучше бы сдался, чем сражаться с Пейном. На него взглянуть достаточно, как муражки по коже бегут. Не то, что бы он страшный, напротив, даже красивый, но взгляд у него диковатый. Смотрит с такой яростью, словно весь мир и каждого в нем ненавидит. Учиха на его фоне - безобидный щенок. Любой бы в бою с Лидером покинул бы место сражения не в наилучшем состоянии. Точнее, плелся бы, с трудом перебирая ноги. Ему даже перечить страшно: он как скажет своё слово, так его даже оборвать нельзя. Бррр! Это первый человек, которого я действительно боюсь. Нет, конечно, Учиха тоже мастер страх нагонять, но Пейн. Я даже точного слова подобрать не могу. От него так и веет этой злой чакрой и желанием заставить окружающих страдать. Еще бы, таким могуществом обладать и не пользоваться этим - грех. Интересно, а сколько ему лет? На вид очень молод, но опыт и сила слишком велики для его внешности. Вроде выглядит как настоящий и не похоже, что это кукла, управляемая чакрой. Нет, это определенно настоящее тело. 

Ааа, похрен. Думаю о ерунде всякой. Ксо, а мышцы то все затекли. Еще бы, терпеть не могу, когда стою без дела. Пусть всего час, но это сыграло свою роль, черт побери! А все из за этой дурацкой техники! Идиотизм. И так кучу времени потратил, что бы научится ей, а теперь еще и стоять несколько дней неподвижно надо. И как они это выносят? К тому же, если эти двое не явятся, это займет дольше времени, чем предполагалось. Я уважаю Пейна, но он мог бы помочь нам, что ли?! Да и Учиха хорош. Пришел бы, что ли посмотреть хотя бы на своего бывшего друга. Как никак, по его словам они вместе росли. Не думаю, что он обливается слезами по этому поводу, ему скорее все пофигу. Чертов Учиха! Даже помочь не может. Что Саске возомнил о себе? Вечно он со своим высокомерием выступает, упрямый, как баран. И что Карин в нём нашла? Дура тупая. Надеется ведь.

\- Эй, Суйгетсу!

\- Чего тебе, Кисаме? - как же меня бесит этот синий кретин. 

Рыбья бошка! Ни кожи, ни рожи, как говориться. С детства хочу его меч заполучить, а он постоянно убегает от меня! Чертова акула. Выбил бы я тебе сейчас пару зубов, только вот прерываться нельзя.

\- Где Учиху Саске потерял? 

\- В гробу я его видал. 

\- Суйгетсу, сдурел что ли? Ты чего несешь? - о да, голос Карин узнать просто. 

Писклявый и слух режет. Блин, противно - то как! Особенно, когда о Саске болтает, уши прям вянуть начинают. Ох, мне бы выдержку Дзюго, ему на все плевать с высокой колокольни.

\- Это курицы, вроде тебя, яйца несут, а я говорю.

Да, Я бы посмотрел на её рожу после этого! Небось, стоит красная, как рак, и пар из ушей пускает. Черт, темно тут, и не увижу я её сейчас. Облом. Зуб даю, когда закончим, она уже обо всем забудет и найдет другой повод мне задницу надрать. Ладно, всё. Надо сосредоточиться.

***

_Through Pain's eyes_

Я никогда не думал, что представлять смерть этих ничтожеств будет так приятно. Они ведь всего лишь пешки в моих руках, не больше. Хоть и работают хорошо. А про этих новеньких сопляков я вообще молчу. Учиха Саске неплох, но он слабее Учихи Мадары. Два шарингана - безусловно, хорошо. Но я бы предпочел Итачи - опытного бойца, а не его младшего брата. Это мальчишку интересует только слепая месть. И то та, на которую ему указал Мадара. Глупый он, не понимает, как им тут управляют легко. И погибнет он сегодня же, если будет выполнять со всеми технику извлечения.   
Чувствую, как снова меня бросает в океан ярости, охватывая все тело. Нет, надо держаться. А то не успею. Я должен спасти его! 

Они могли начать без меня, ведь я отсутствовал достаточно долго. Как же я был глуп. Надо было еще тогда вырвать его из рук Конан, прижать к себе и не отпускать. Даже если бы мне пришлось убить её ради этого. Да. Её жизнь - ничто по сравнению с его существованием. Если умрет Наруто, я разрушу все, что попадется на моем пути, сожгу весь мир дотла, уничтожу все живое. Просто. Просто потому, что его не будет рядом. Теперь, ослепленный его светом, я никогда не смогу снова жить во тьме. Только с ним, только ради него. Весь он - жизнь, само её воплощение. В нём живет свет, способный осветить весь мир, согреть все человечество своим теплом. Живой. Ему ведь не суждено умереть вовсе. Это создание должно жить вечно, ибо ничто и никто не имеет права отнимать у него жизнь, губить его душу. 

А ведь он похож на меня. Я тоже когда - то таким был, пока меня не опустошила боль. И было это так давно, что уже и не помню всех подробностей, но боль эту я никогда не смогу забыть. С Наруто жизнь поступила так же жестоко, как со мной. Так почему же он стал таким, а я превратился в пустую оболочку, наполненную ненавистью? Всё просто. Он сильнее меня. Он - солнце. Я всю жизнь слепо искал света, сам того не понимая, я желал обрести покой, насладиться чужим теплом. И все это время это самое тепло было у меня под носом. Просто мои глаза отказывались это видеть. 

Как глупо. Жить в темноте так долго, неосознанно охотясь за своим же счастьем. Я ведь убить его хотел. Но оборвав его жизнь, я бы погубил самого себя. И тогда, ни ненависть, ни боль окружающих не смогла бы меня боле интересовать; я бы стал как Сасори - куклой. Неужели к этому меня вела судьба - к Наруто? Держа её за руку, я следовал за ней с завязанными глазами, а когда увидел его, то спала повязка с моего лица, и я понял, ради чего все это время существовал. Для тебя, Наруто. Ты и я - одно целое, иначе бы не было у нас общей боли и одиночества. Я всегда стремился к тебе, поэтому охотился за девятихвостым, разыскивая тебя, а ты неосознанно тянулся ко мне, стараясь найти меня - лидера организации "Акацуки". Тяга наша столь сильна, что мы не можем ей противостоять. Даже если бы мы были в разных мирах, то все равно тянулись бы друг к другу. Две части одного целого. Пустота и Жизнь, Мрак и Свет, Боль и Любовь. Это ведь мы, Наруто! И если нас соединить, то получится Мир. Сольются две противоположности, превращаясь в одно целое. Ты ведь для меня был создан, как и я для тебя. Твоё тепло растопит мой холод, а свет прогонит тьму из моего сердца. Ведь только тебе это под силу, потому что ты - это я. Как же я раньше без тебя жил? Не потому ли сгорела моя душа, от того, что ты был далеко от меня? Да. Без тебя я был мертв, а теперь все мое тело горит, тянется к тебе с неистовой силой. Сегодня я впервые плакал, потому что боялся испугался, что никогда тебя больше не увижу. Мне никогда не было больно так, как пару минут назад. Болезненно билось сердце, понимая, что нет тебя рядом, снова нас пытаются разлучить. И не было еще в моей жизни такой обжигающей ненависти. Я убью их всех, за то, что они хотят отнять его у меня. Он мой! 

В доказательство этому, прыгая с холма, я на лету начинаю складывать печати, что бы проникнуть в пещеру. Близко, совсем близко. Остаются позади каменные врата и я уже внутри, но...

***

_Through Sugetsu's eyes_

О-о. Какие люди. Стоило его только вспомнить, как Пейн тут же появился. Чудеса прям. Его помощь прям подарок небес, черт возьми! Интересно, а на Учиху это подействует?

\- Извини, Пейн, но мы начали без тебя, - мда, Конан прям воплощение гармонии.

Почему она всегда такая спокойная? Даже не посмотрела на своего дружка. Да и что там пялить на его хладнокровную рожу. Стоп! А это что такое? 

Мой взгляд сам по себе упал на джинчурики, охваченного кругом чакры, но от него не исходило такой яркой волны ярости, как я того ожидал. Мощь эта была намного сильнее и пугающей, чем та, на которую я смотрел. Единственный, кто мог обладать ТАКОЙ силой, был наш.

\- Лидер - сама, что с вами? - голос Карин заметно дрожал. Значит, она тоже почувствовала нависшую угрозу.

Но он не ответил. Когда я посмотрел на него, сердце остановилось, охваченное ужасом. Красный Риненган. Кожа его бледнее, чем обычно, сильно выделяются выступившие вены. И смотрит он куда - то вперед широко раскрытыми глазами. Не трудно догадаться, что смотрит он на мальчишку - девятихвостого. Только вот, почему кипит его чакра, и горят ненавистью глаза? Единственное, что отвлекло меня от его состояния - это бешеное сердцебиение Карин. Слишком быстрое и тяжелое. Слишком.

\- Суйгетсу, уходи оттуда! 

Я так и не успел понять, почему эта ненормальная идиотка начала орать истеричным голосом. Яркая вспышка, которую я воспринял за колебания сознания, поначалу просто ослепляла меня. Я и не думал, что белое сияние обернется адским пламенем, направленным прямо в мою сторону. А после боль, которую я ощутил, была настолько невероятна, что моё тело не выдержало и, потеряв контроль над собой, все вокруг померкло, превращая пещеру в пустоту.

***

_Through Pain's eyes_

Когда - то другие джинчурики, ничем не отличающиеся друг от друга, находились в самом центре этого круга, не способные сопротивляться силе извлечения. Я знал, что эта техника заставляет их испытывать невыносимую боль, подчиняя сознания своей иллюзии, и мне было все равно. Но сейчас, когда я вижу безвольно тело, окруженное дикой чакрой, меня трясет. Слабый стук его умирающего сердца эхом раздается у меня в голове, словно других звуков вовсе нет. Я не мог представить, насколько ему сейчас было больно. Они действуют уже около часа, но этого достаточно, что бы уничтожить сознание джинчурики, сломить его волю, создавая иллюзию пугающей пустоты. Но Наруто. Он не может так быстро сдаться! Я же вижу, как дрожит его тело, как стиснуты зубы. Он борется, пытается противостоять мраку. Но его силы на исходе. Держись, мой хороший, еще чуть - чуть! 

Только когда мои глаза накрыло красной пеленой, я смог по - настоящему ощутить всю свою ненависть. Она никогда не была такой яркой и сильной, как сейчас. И я готов выплеснуть её наружу, что бы она раздавила всех этих существ, заставив испытать истинную боль. Я уже сейчас представляю себе, как буду вырывать их сердца прямо у них на глаза, а после рвать их на куски. Руки сами складывали нужные печати, направляя чакру, словно бомбу, в отдаленные фигуры. Достаточно мощный поток, чтобы заставить их остановиться, и в меру насыщенный, дабы не задеть Наруто. Белый свет сменяется багрово - красным, похожим на кровь, цветом. Взрыв получился колоссальный, моя цель почти достигнута. Правая ладонь статуи трескается и, отломившись от основы, падает на землю. Техника извлечения прервана. С трудом я срываюсь с места и в миллиметре от земли ловлю тело Наруто, прижимая его к себе. Тяжесть моей же ненависти окутывает все мое естество и движения даются с трудом, однако в этом есть и свои хорошие качества. Я с легкостью мог применять самые сокрушительные техники, вне зависимости от чакры. Так было ровно пять секунд назад, до того как я снова ощутил в сведенных судорогой руках тепло его тела, мягкого и беззащитного. И вновь чувствую ласковую волну вокруг сердца, дышать становиться легче, ведь и он дышит тоже, пусть слабо, но бьется пульс под загорелой кожей. Теперь, когда я вырвал его из лап смерти, ему станет лучше и через некоторое время он придет в себя, но тогда. Он уйдет, оставив меня одного. Нет, я позабочусь о том, чтобы он остался со мной, но не сейчас, позже, когда разберусь с остальными. Новенькая девчонка уже визжит от ужаса, проделанного мною. Что ж, это только начало. Думаю, она будет первой, кого я убью. С Наруто на руках я не смогу сделать это быстро, поэтому мне придется оставить его не надолго, что бы потом снова быть вместе. Теперь его тело лежало на гладком камне, вдалеке от места предстоящей битвы. К нему никто не сможет приблизиться, пока я буду атаковать поблизости. 

За секунду преодолеть расстояние между мной и девушкой было легко, так же, как и схватить её за волосы и задрать её голову вверх, что бы она смотрела в мои глаза. Она кричит, пытается вырваться и не смотрит в мое лицо. Ничего, это поправимо. Сильнее сжимаю пальцы и тяну девчонку за волосы к себе так, что наши лица оказались на одном уровне. Она не может сопротивляться теперь, когда в упор смотрит на меня широко распахнутыми глазами, наполненными страхом. Она боится меня, как и все остальные, которые даже не осмеливаются вмешаться. Я хочу убить эту девчонку. Прямо сейчас. Опустив вторую руку вниз, забираюсь под её кофту и, нащупав поясничные позвонки, вцепляюсь в них пальцами и с силой вырываю, ломая не только девичий позвоночник, но и её жизнь. Всё. Теперь нижняя часть её тела полностью безвольна. Она никогда больше не сможет ходить, никакие медицинские дзюцу не смогут вернуть контроль над телом. А теперь+. Размахнувшись, пробиваю её грудную клетку, пачкая руку в хлынувшей бардовой крови. Пока она еще может дышать, я хочу, что бы она почувствовала хоть малую долю того, что ощущал Наруто, находясь под действием техники. Сейчас, когда я почти добрался до сердца, ей очень больно, она даже закричать не может. Вот, нашел. Приятно сжимать в ладони горячий орган, а еще большее удовольствие доставляет момент его остановки. Впиваясь пальцами в плоть, они проходят насквозь, словно иглы. Оно просто разрывается, даже не успев остановиться. Мертва. Кто же следующий? 

Я вытащил руку из бездыханного тела, даже не вытерев её, всю испачканную в крови. Посмотрел на искаженное болью лицо девушки, опустил взгляд ниже, довольствуясь своей работой. Огромная дыра в груди и льющаяся изнутри кровь. Через полчаса в пещере будет вонять её внутренностями, противно, мерзко. Смерть девчонки дикой, признаю, но я получил от этого некое удовольствие. Месть всегда удовлетворяла мои желания, и сейчас я доволен в сто раз больше потому, что убил ту, которая пыталась погубить моего Ангела. Она была первой, и мучения её были не такими ужасными, которые испытают вскоре остальные. Недалеко от меня стоял Зецу, отчаянно что - то бормоча, но я его не слышал. В моей голове до сих пор раздавался стук сердца Наруто, с каждым ударом становившийся сильнее и уверенней. Да и ничего больше я сейчас слышать не хотел. Только музыку его сердцебиения. Однако, отвлекшись на секунду, я допустил грубую ошибку - потерял бдительность. 

Сосредоточившись, мои глаза наткнулись не на зеленую особь, а на самого Учиху Мадару. Стоит, как обычно, в своей оранжевой маске, скрестив руки на груди. И по чакре ясно, что он не собирается драться, этому старику взбрело на ум попытаться подчинить меня себе. Какая самоуверенность, что и ожидалось от него. 

\- Остановись, Пейн, - это единственное, что я смог расслышать, но голос его все же подрагивал. 

Интересно, что он мне скажет потом. Что ж, послушаю его предсмертную речь, а после заберу и его жизнь. - Я не знаю, что с тобой происходит, но Конан доложила мне о вашей недавней встрече во всех подробностях. Если честно, я удивлен, что ты попал в дзюцу Узумаки. Твой уровень раньше этого не допускал. Что же случилось сегодня?

\- Он ничего не применял, - на мгновение, я удивился своему же голосу. 

Он был больше похож на шипение разъяренного хищника, нежели человеческий голос. 

\- Узумаки Наруто теперь принадлежит мне и отныне он под моей защитой. Если кто - нибудь из вас посмеет его хоть пальцем тронуть, я убью любого, так же легко и быстро, без колебаний, как ту девчонку. 

Я видел их лица, видел непонимание и удивление в их глазах, но ни слова больше не сказал. Они не осмелятся перечить мне, в том числе и Мадара. Ведь они знают, что я отвечаю за сказанное мною. Мне все равно, что они думают о моём решении, но оно безоговорочно и не подлежит обсуждениям. Хотят того, или нет, они будут его уважать, так же, как и меня. Дикая ненависть ушла, уступив место невыносимой тяге к Наруто. Если до этого её заглушала ярость, то теперь её ничто не сдерживает. Теплые волны ширятся по всему телу, при одном только воспоминании о лазурных глазах. Не смог сдержаться, рванулся к камню, оплел руками юношеское тело за талию, поднял, прижал к себе, вдыхая запах солнечных волос. Приятно. Как же приятно быть с ним, стоять вот так, прижимая к своей груди, пусть на глазах всей организации, это не важно. Главное, что он жив и сейчас постепенно приходит в себя. Я должен унести его отсюда, наружу, что бы очнувшись, он смог вздохнуть полной грудью и дышать свободно, не так как сейчас - прерывисто и часто. И вот я несу его на руках, идя по изумрудной траве, освещенный лучами заходящего солнца. Впервые в жизни я чувствую их тепло, возможно, потому что теперь моя душа согрета светом Наруто, оживившим меня вновь. Жизнь струится во мне, рожденная под ласковым взглядом небесных глаз. И нет сомнений в том, что я принадлежу ему. Он спас меня от мрака и пустоты, стоило нам только встретиться взглядами. Невероятно. 

Неожиданная дрожь по рукам, спустившаяся по позвоночнику, оповести меня о том, что Наруто начал ворочаться, все еще не открывая глаз. Я сразу положил его на нагретую солнцем землю, обнимая за плечи. Руки мне не подчинялись, не желая отпускать мальчика, да и сам я боялся разорвать с ним телесный контакт. Когда я касаюсь его, то неистовая сила течет по моим венам, и существовать мне становится легче. Он словно незримо передает мне свою жизнь и делится мощью. Как только я вынес его из пещеры, он стал лучше дышать, но я заметил это только сейчас, наблюдая, как ровно вздымается и опускается его грудь; облегчение накатило сию же минуту. Дрожат светлые ресницы и приоткрыты губы от хриплого дыхания. Он вот - вот очнется и.

Я забыл об этом вопросе. Что будет, когда Наруто откроет глаза?

В его памяти всплывут воспоминания о нашем бое и, не думаю, что он будет рад мне. Напротив, снова ввяжется в сражение. А я. А что я? Я не смогу применять на нем техники, использовать против него ринненган. Я даже ударить его не посмею. У нас с ним одна боль на двоих - больно ему, больно и мне. Никогда в жизни я не был растерян, страх от того, что он уйдет, разъедал меня изнутри. Я не смогу его отпустить, но что же делать? Жить без него невыносимо! Пара минут нашей разлуки заставляет меня страдать и умирать от одиночества. Нет. Не могу без Наруто. Никогда теперь не смогу без него существовать.

Я даже не заметил, как дернулась его голова и спустя секунду приоткрылись лазурные глаза, открыв миру небесную глубь, обведенную синим кольцом радужки. Он просто смотрел на яркие краски заката в небе, а я дрожал. Сидел, сжимая ладонями его плечи, и трясся от страха неизвестности. Наруто словно меня не замечал, продолжая всматриваться в окружающую природу, и только потом его взгляд остановился на мне. Глухо ударив, моё сердце остановилось, я не мог дышать, разглядев на дне голубой глади те же теплые искорки, как и в первую нашу встречу. Как и тогда, он смотрит на меня с лаской и непониманием. Нет испуга, страха, ярости. Светятся его глаза исключительной нежностью, направленной на меня. 

Но было еще кое - что - любопытство. Будто Наруто впервые в жизни видит меня и не узнает. Я вновь смог вздохнуть, заметив, что на пару секунд пшеничные брови сошлись на переносице, выражая легкий испуг, а после случилось то, чего я никак не ожидал. Посветлел любопытный взгляд, растянулись губы в ласковой улыбке и неожиданно, он вытянул руки, обхватил моё лицо теплыми ладонями, провел кончиками пальцев по щекам, словно пытался вспомнить меня. Неосознанно он вновь заставил моё сердце трепетать. Казалось бы, легкое прикосновение, но оно незамедлительно послало электрический заряд по всему моему телу, оставляя за собой приятную дрожь, сосредоточилось в груди, обволакивая все внутри в теплую волну, а после прошлась вниз, сосредоточившись в низу живота. Я опять дрожал, но теперь от острого желания быть к нему ближе, коснуться каждого участка его тела, изучить, запомнить рельефы и плавные линии мышц, что бы потом вспоминать, сдерживая тяжелые вздохи. Это было неописуемо прекрасное чувство. Оно заставляло подниматься мою температуру, что поначалу мне казалось, что это не мне вдруг стало жарко от прикосновения Наруто, это просто воздух вокруг нагрелся последними лучами заходящего солнца.

А Наруто все гладил меня по щекам, очерчивая пальцами скулы, и не переставал улыбаться мне. Так невинно и по - детски. Я не мог оторвать взгляда от него, сейчас, освещенный вечерним закатом, он казался еще прекраснее, чем ранее. Однако почему же я так напряжен?.. И словно в ответ на мой вопрос, раскрылись мягкие губы, выдавая один единственный вопрос, заставивший все моё тело стать каменным:

\- Кто ты?


	4. Chapter 4

_Through Naruto’s eyes_  
Пустота и Холод.

Это было единственное, что сейчас я мог чувствовать. Фактически, я это не только ощущал, но и видел. Вокруг действительно было темно, а ледяной воздух пробирался аж в мое опустошенное сознание. Мне казалось, что я мог повернуть голову и вновь увидеть мрак, окутавший все, но на самом деле я не мог шевелиться. Как будто моего тела вовсе нет, есть только разум, есть я. Точнее, есть только мысли и ничего больше. Нет чувств и эмоций. Я как зомби – кажется, что жив, но в реальности мертв. Зачем кому-то пустое сознание, ни о чем не ведающее? Хотя, кому я вообще нужен? Этот вопрос ставит меня в тупик. Не потому, что я не могу сосредоточиться над ответом, нет. Я бы смог ответить, если бы не одно НО – я ничего не помню. Абсолютно. Как будто кто – то вырезал все мои воспоминания, а после сжег, как листок бумаги. Именно по этой причине я – ничто. Окутанный мраком, я пытался найти ответы на вопросы, которые казали бы простыми, будь у меня хоть какие – нибудь воспоминания. Их нет, а значит, я вечно буду существовать, увязший в собственных вопросах. 

Где я и как сюда попал? Почему не вижу ничего, кроме темноты? Откуда взялся холод вокруг? Почему я ничего не помню? Как я потерял все свои воспоминания? Откуда взялось чувство, что раньше я был человеком? Но главный вопрос заставлял меня ломать голову, потому, что он был самым важным: кто я?

Жуткий вопрос, однако, я ничего не чувствую. Ни ужаса, ни страха, хоть и откуда –то знаю, что должен. Мой разум помнил некоторые идеалы и принципы, несмотря на утерянную память. Я знал, что принимать боль в свое сердце и подчиняться собственной ненависти, став слепым ко всему остальному, - низко и подло. Я был уверен, что каждое живое создание имеет право на жизнь и должно бороться за своё существование, не взирая на весь ужас своего положения. Защищать свой дом, друзей, свою мечту – все это заслуживает уважения. Тянуться к поставленной цели, и добиваться своего – вот какими должны быть люди. От осознания этого холод вдруг начинает отступать, а сквозь кромешный мрак проступает нечто светлое, пусть далекое и мутное, но оно манит меня к себе, и я не могу этому сопротивляться. Тянусь вперед изо всех сил, и вижу, как свет становится ярче и больше. Постепенно ледяной воздух сменяется теплым ветерком. С каждым сантиметром невероятное чувство охватывает меня. Теперь я не просто передвигаюсь, я ощущаю поверхность пустоты, она похожа землю, такая же мягкая и рыхлая. Но не это самое важное, а то, что я бегу, чувствую свои ноги и все свое тело, которого, как я до этого думал, не существует. Если я опущу голову вниз, то увижу свои руки, сжатые в кулаки. Как бы странно это не звучало – я счастлив. Потому, что я есть, я существую. У меня есть цель, стремление к свету вдалеке, и тело само несет меня к нему. 

Вот стучит моё сердце, поначалу слабо, но с каждой секундой все сильнее и быстрее. Я так отчетливо слышу свое сердцебиение, что могу с точностью сказать, сколько ударов будет за минуту. И на фоне всего этого, проскальзывают другие, уже знакомые мне звуки. Я слышал взрыв, чей – то крик, а после - мольбу о пощаде. Но все это было до того, как я услышал самый прекрасный голос на свете. Мягкий и глубокий он ласкал мой слух, завораживал меня своей глубиной, и поневоле я улыбнулся. Мне не хотелось вслушиваться в смысл сказанного, а просто наслаждаться приятным звуком. Если бы его можно было сравнить, то я принял бы его за бархат – такой же мягкий и невероятный на ощущения. И исходит голос этот от сияния, которое греет меня своими лучами. Меня тянуло к нему с невероятной силой, и я не мог ей противиться. Я бежал, бежал с такой фантастической скоростью, что мог бы пересечь целую вселенную, но в пустоши мои усилия были равны нулю, ибо все, что скрыто во мраке, пропадает без вести. 

А потом неожиданно я остановился, скованный теплыми кольцами, обвивающими мою талию. Их не было видно, но они посылали приятные волны по моему телу, покрывшееся дрожью. Незаметно эти невидимые кольца отнесли меня к свету, и он был настолько яркий, что мне пришлось закрыть глаза. Но когда я их вновь открыл, не было теплых волн, зато создавалась ощущение, будто я лежу на чем – то мягком и чуть влажном. Тело само рванулось вперед и с каждым моим шагом сияние охватывало меня всего, а после исчезло, уступив место реальности. Каждая клеточка меня болела, а тело наливалось усталостью. Однако все это меркло по сравнению с прохладным ветром, ворошившим мои волосы, и запахом свежей травы. А еще тепло чьих – то рук, обнимающих мои плечи. Кто – то сидел рядом со мной, поддерживая меня, и тихо дышал. Жуткое любопытство охватило меня и, ослепленный им, я боролся с усталостью, пытаясь открыть глаза. Первое, что я увидел – небо, заворожившее меня своими красками. По сравнению с темнотой, это было настолько невероятно, что я не мог отвести от него взгляда. Только спустя мгновение я смог заметить окружающий лес и изумрудную зелень. Однако не это я хотел узреть, нет. Я пересилил боль в теле, чтобы узнать, кто сжимал мои плечи и кому принадлежит бешеное сердцебиение. Беспокойно подняв взгляд выше, я, наконец то, нашел его. 

Он был прекрасен. Меня не волновал больше ни окружающий лес, ни покрытая росой поляна, ни розовое небо, теперь я хотел смотреть только в его лицо. Оно словно высечено из камня – четкие линии, ни одного изъяна, бледная гладкая кожа и при свете солнца она будто светилась, маня к себе. Идеальная линия губ, так плотно сжатых сейчас, прямой нос, проколотый три раза на переносице каким – то металлом, а под нижней губой симметрично блестели два маленьких шипа. Я не знал, зачем они, но мне нравилось сочетание темной стали с бледным лицом. Волосы у него были растрепанные в разные стороны и рыжие, казавшиеся в эту минуту алыми из за заходящего солнца; рваную челку сдерживала бандана. А глаза у него были невероятные, обведенные тремя черными обручами, в центре приобретавшие оттенок жидкого серебра, а ближе к краям переходили в светло – серый цвет. Красивый. Однако мне не нравилось его сердцебиение, оно было слишком быстрым. Недовольный сей фактом, неосознанно я нахмурился, тут же заметив облегчение на совершенном лице. Поначалу это меня удивило, но потом мне начало казаться, что так и должно быть. Что я был обязан проснуться в его тепле, и первое, что могло предстать перед моим глазами - его лицо. Не в состоянии бороться с появившимся желанием, я не удержал улыбку, вытянул руки и обхватил ладонями его лицо, очерчивая подушечками пальцев скулы и подбородок. Его кожа действительно была гладкой и теплой, с каждой секундой становясь теплее. 

Я не мог понять причины поднятия температуры, как и не понимал затуманенного взгляда, направленного на меня. Но в тот же миг моё внимание привлекли его приоткрытые губы. Они были в паре сантиметров от моего лица, и мне безумно хотелось потянуться вверх, что почувствовать их мягкость. Однако теплые руки, все еще державшие меня за плечи, напряглись, не давая мне подняться, одновременно отгоняя накатившую мысль. На место желания пришло другое. Вопрос, который меня особо не волновал при виде прекрасного лица, но на который я хотел знать ответ. Я не помнил его, но возможно ли, что он был частью той моей жизни, которую я не помню? Значит, он может помочь мне вернуть воспоминания. Ведь не случайно он обнимает меня. Еще раз взглянув в чуть прикрытые серые глаза, улыбнулся еще шире, скользнул одной рукой за голову, зарываясь пальцами в густые волосы, и произнес на одном дыхании единственный вопрос:

\- Кто ты?

Спросил, и тут же пожалел. Он вдруг резко побледнел, сжал плотнее губы, вздрогнул, а после задрожал, будто окутанный холодом. Я не знал, что делать, и растерялся, когда его сердце начало биться еще быстрей, чем до этого. Подчиняясь своим инстинктам, я поджал к себе ноги и другой рукой прошелся по его шее, погладил плечо, а после опустил её вниз и обнял его за талию. Сначала он напрягся еще больше и расслабился только через пару минут, когда начал перебирать мои волосы пальцами. А потом улыбнулся, заставив моё сердце вспыхнуть. То, что он делал, было приятно и, когда он вздохнул, я вновь улыбнулся, осознавая, что услышу его голос.

***

_Through Pain’s eyes_

Я не сразу понял его вопроса, но в первые секунды он окутал меня страхом. Дрожь проходила сквозь тело и пробирала до костей, заставляя меня дрожать. После того, как вытащил его из круга техники извлечения, я не думал, что будут хоть какие – то последствия. Внешне Наруто выглядел абсолютно здоровым, но я должен был догадаться раньше, что повреждения мог быть и в его голове. Так и оказалось, у него была амнезия. Этот факт легко было доказать, если учесть, что он не кинулся на меня с кулаками как только открыл глаза. Он не помнил меня, а значит, не помнил и своего прошлого. Стерлись воспоминания о его боли, друзьях, деревне, детстве и смертях близких, нашем сражении. Получается, что Наруто забыл о том, что я убил Джираю и почти разрушил Коноху. 

Мне хватило секунды, чтобы все сложилось в моей голове в одну картинку. Наруто улыбался мне потому, что не помнил сколько боли я ему принес, не подозревает меня в предательстве и смотрит доверчиво, так как я первый, кого он увидел после своего пробуждения. Хм, можно просто сложить два и два и получить простейший ответ – теперь он может стать моим. Окончательно и бесповоротно. Сейчас его разум чист, как лист, и я могу написать там историю собственного сочинения, и Наруто ей поверит. Это будет новая правда, построенная на нашей боли. Но он этого никогда не узнает потому, что с сегодняшнего дня в его жизни больше не будет страданий. Я сам защищу его от всего, даже от реальности прошлой жизни. Я создам для него иллюзию, в которой он будет счастлив, и в этой иллюзии главное место буду занимать я. Приказать всем забыть историю жизни Узумаки Наруто – легко, однако есть тот, кто знает её получше меня. Учиха Саске. Не думаю, что он будет переживать по поводу амнезии Наруто, но поговорить с ним и разъяснить ему ситуацию стоит. Никто не знает, что в голове у этого мальчишки, а рисковать лишний раз у меня нет желания. 

Погруженный в свои планы, я не заметил, как мой Ангел обнял меня и тем самым заставил отложить мои размышления на другой раз. Руки сами потянулись к нему, волосы у него мягкие, и перебирать их пальцами было приятно. Увидев блеск в лазурных глазах, я не смог противостоять ширящемуся по всему телу теплу и впервые за долгие годы улыбнулся по – настоящему. И тут же заметил яркий румянец, заливший полосатые щеки Наруто, и застенчивую улыбку. Пропали все сомнения по поводу моего плана, и не было смысла молчать, скрывая новую правду от Ангела.

\- Я твой друг. 

Наруто даже не моргнул, словно и ожидал такого ответа. Несомненно, этот факт меня радовал, но удивляло то, что он не засыпал меня вопросами. Его улыбка стала еще шире и, потянувшись вверх, он неожиданно оплел меня руками и прижал к себе с такой силой, как я до этого обнимал его. Несколько минут мы так и сидели, прижавшись друг к другу. Он уперся лицом мне в грудь и тихо дышал, так и не переставая гладить мою спину. Новая волна вожделения нахлынула с новой силой, как и ожидалось, однако выдержка моя была на исходе, поэтому надо поскорее отсюда уходить, чтобы не потерять рассудок от невыносимого желания сделать Наруто полностью своим. Только не здесь и не сейчас. Позже, когда он полностью доверится мне и наши чувства станут едиными. Было очень тяжело отодвинуться от него, чтобы встать, однако Ангел подался сразу, вставая вслед за мной. Сейчас мне предстояло ответить ему на самый интересующий его вопрос. Я посмотрел на него, придерживая одной рукой за плечо.

\- Слушай меня. Ты Узумаки Наруто. Знаю, что ты хочешь знать большее, я расскажу тебе все, что захочешь, но не сейчас. Сначала мы вернемся домой.

\- Домой? Мы живем вместе?

\- Конечно вместе, Наруто.

Он больше ничего не спрашивал, просто взял меня за руку и безоговорочно последовал за мной в свою новую жизнь.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Всё! Я закончил! 

Насколько я знаю, Наруто всегда кричал, вне зависимости от обстановки. Так же и сейчас, он, вопя во весь голос, запрыгнул на кровать в чистой одежде и взглянул в мои глаза, ожидая ответов, которые я ему обещал. Отвертеться от такого взгляда я не мог, он был слишком любопытным и буквально прожигал нетерпением. Единственное, что мне оставалось, так это снять плащ и сесть рядом с ним. Всё это время Наруто следил за мной, иногда наклоняя голову на бок, пытаясь понять, что я сделаю после. Когда я присел на край кровати, он тут же придвинулся ближе ко мне, кладя голову мне на колени, а я уже этому не так удивлялся, как раньше. 

За время нашего пути в моё убежище Ангел крепко сжимал мою ладонь и иногда обнимал, если вокруг было слишком много людей. Даже если народ начинал бросать на нас вопросительные взгляды, Наруто только сильнее вжимался в меня, утыкаясь носом в мою шею и тем самым пряча своё лицо. И в те минуты мне действительно было хорошо, потому что он абсолютно доверял мне, касался меня, вызывая дрожь в моём теле. Я тоже обнимал его, сжимая пальцами его плечи, и прикрывал глаза, чувствуя теплое дыхание на своей коже. Безусловно, мы выглядели подозрительно со стороны – обнимающиеся мужчина и подросток. 

Наруто был малышом для меня не только по опыту и мышлению, но и физическому развитию: он был очень худым и ниже меня на голову. Не самая лучшая картина, но мне, в общем – то все равно. Главное, что он рядом и не перестает касаться меня любым для него способом. Как только мы пришли, я отправил его в ванну; создавалось ощущение, что Наруто искупался в грязи, наверное, это было еще одной причиной, по которой прохожие так на нас смотрели. Оранжевый комбинезон пришлось выкинуть, на нем было столько дыр, что ни одна швея не сможет собрать его по кусочкам. Пришлось искать для него одежду на первое время. Из своего арсенала я мало чего мог ему дать. Как ни банально, но Ангел был меньше меня и моя одежда на нем будет висеть. Достав из дальнего ящика простую белую майку и черные шорты, я повесил это на двери, а сама снял плащ и сел в первое же кресло. Нет, я не устал, просто мне надо было успокоить бушующие волны в низу живота. До сих пор не могу понять, почему от каждого его прикосновения меня бросает в жар и во рту все пересыхает. Но самое главное, что я не могу с этим бороться. Хочу того или нет, острое желание приходит при каждом нашем телесном контакте, заставляя меня сдерживать прерывистое дыхание и прикрывать глаза от приятно тяги к совершенному телу. 

Даже сейчас, гладя его по голове и перебирая пальцами солнечные волосы, я закусываю губу, чтобы хоть как – то согнать вождение, дабы не поддаться своей слабости. Наруто тихо лежит, улыбаясь, и ждет моих ответов, совершенно не зная, что сейчас твориться у меня в голове. И это к лучшему для него же самого. Мысль о том, что он может испугаться и оттолкнуть меня, помогает расслабиться и унять жар в теле. Теперь я более или менее готов серьезно с ним поговорить, отвечая на его вопросы заученным про себя текстом. 

\- Что ты хочешь узнать? – мой голос снова стал хриплым, однако, похоже, что Наруто этого даже не заметил. 

Приоткрыв глаза и взглянув на меня, не переставая улыбаться, у меня сложилось впечатление, что он наслаждается звучанию моего голоса, не смотря на то хриплый он, или нет. 

\- Для начала, как тебя зовут и откуда мы знакомы.

\- Мы дружим давно, примерно 9 лет. Мы с тобой впервые встретились на улице, ты тогда один на качелях катался, мне скучно было, вот я к тебе и подошел. Так мы познакомились, а потом каждый день были вместе. А зовут меня Пейн. – полная ложь, но в ней нет боли, которую ты испытал на самом деле. 

Прости. Прости, что лгу тебе.

\- Хм…. Мне оно не нравится. Звучит страшно. – Его голос был очень тих, оно и ясно, услышав такое имя, каждый начинал бояться.

\- Оно не настоящее, это скорее прозвище. Моё истинное имя знал только ты и еще одна девушка. Это фальшивое звание было создано специально. Я тебе потом расскажу для чего, позже. На самом деле меня зовут Нагато. 

Я заметил, как Наруто улыбнулся краешком губ и это был знак, что он поверил.

\- Подожди. Раз мы дружим 9 лет, то сколько получается мне?

\- 15 лет. Тебе было 6, когда я с тобой познакомился.

\- А сколько тогда тебе?

Так, этот вопрос поставил меня в тупик. Вот о чем я не подумал, так это о нем. Любопытству Наруто нет предела, я забыл, что он такой непредсказуемый. Думаю, не стоит говорить ему мой настоящий возраст, к тому же я его и не помню, для меня он ведь не важен. Что – нибудь, чтобы его не спугнуть.

\- 19, у нас разница всего - то в пару лет.

Раз улыбается, значит, до сих пор верит. Однако блестят небесные глаза и улыбка не такая довольная, как до этого. Получается, вывел главный вопрос, тревожащий разум, и не решается его задать. Неужели боится? Я по-прежнему гладил его волосы, пока он что – то решал про себя, и остановился, когда Ангел повернул голову и пронзил меня болезненным взглядом.

\- Нагато, почему я ничего не помню?

Я ждал этого вопроса, но теперь, смотря в его глаза, я не мог выровнять дыхание, чтобы ответить. Лишь через минуту, отведя глаза от лица Наруто, я смог ответить.

\- Мы были в лесу и на нас напали ниндзя деревни скрытого листа. Ты не успел отразить запретное дзюцу, которое они применили на тебя, а я поздно среагировал. Оно было смертельным, но с твоей живучестью ты с легкостью увернулся от лап смерти и отделался амнезией. Но это не страшно, я рядом и помогу тебе все вспомнить. 

Последние слова дались легче, чем все остальное. И в поддержку этому, скользнул рукой по его шее и погладил по щеке кончиками пальцев. 

Ангел среагировал моментально, только не сказал ни слова, просто развернулся и, обняв меня за талию, уткнулся лицом мне в живот. Я не мог ничего сделать, кроме как наклониться вперед и сжать его плечи, не смея нарушать тишину осознания сказанного. Ему просто надо подумать и принять новую реальность из моих уст. 

Но я мог с точностью сказать, что отныне Наруто будет ненавидеть Коноху, как и всех шиноби, живущих в ней. А значит, он никогда не захочет туда вернуться. Теперь Ангел знает, что его место рядом со мной и не сможет уйти от меня. Всё это время я гладил его плечи, проводя пальцами по рукам и спине, а он издавал звуки, похожие на мурлыканье котенка, посылая теплые волны в моё сердце. Какой же он все - таки невероятный, прекрасный, я и не мог раньше мечтать о таком подарке судьбы, не подозревая о его существовании. Больше мне ничего не надо, только он. 

Глядя на Ангела, исчезает весь непробиваемый холод и многолетние бездушие, проигрывая сладкой неге его близости. Несколько часов назад я даже не задумывался о том, почему он мне так нужен. Однако сейчас я с точностью могу сказать это и принять как неизбежное, потому что нет смысла уходить от правды собственного сердца. Я читал об этом в книгах очень давно, слышал не раз из уст других людей, но не верил, что такое возможно, что есть чувство, превосходящее своей мощностью ненависть. Не верил, а теперь сам пленен невероятным счастьем, ощущая в руках юношеское тело. Я хочу быть с ним нежным, защищать от всех невзгод, дарить свою ласку и слушать, как он повторяет моё имя, нежась в моих объятиях потому, что люблю. Люблю его так неистово и страстно, что готов отдать жизнь, лишь бы он любил меня так же и принадлежал только мне. Если умрет он, то я немедленно последую за ним, но он не потеряет жизнь, значит, мы вечно будем вместе. Я больше не могу удерживать огонь внутри меня. Но прежде чем сжать его в руках и коснуться мягких губ, я должен сказать ему новую реальность, которая отныне будет правдой.

\- Наруто, – не могу говорить громче, обращаясь к нему шепотом. 

Он чуть приподнимает голову и смотрит, краснея от близости наших лиц. 

– Я солгал тебе. Мы не просто друзья. 

Я видел, как заблестели его глаза и приоткрылся рот, чтобы что – то сказать, но прежде чем он смог произнести хоть звук, я притянул его к себе за плечи и, подняв одной рукой за подбородок, осторожно коснулся губами его губ. Они были нежными и, на удивление, податливыми. 

Наруто мало сопротивлялся, точнее вообще не оказывал протеста. Первую долю секунды он смотрел на меня широко распахнутыми глазами, не веря происходящему, однако уже в следующий миг прикрыл лазурные глаза и, неуверенно пройдясь ладонями по моей груди, потянулся к моим губам, чуть приоткрыв свой ротик. Это было всего лишь приглашение, но я не мог описать, что за чувство охватило все мое есстество, стоило Наруто обдать мои губы горячим дыханием и скользнуть по ним влажным языком. Всю комнату словно заполнил туман, гармонируя с темным небом за единственным окном. Я видел его лицо сквозь дымку, окутавшую моё сознание, и пытался побороть внезапно накатившую слабость, все тело словно стало ватным и с трудом подчинялось мне. Но самым главным было не это, а то, что огонь внутри меня начал полыхать с неистовой силой, направляя свою мощь в низ живота, собирался там и подчинял мое тело невыносимому желанию. 

Странно, у меня не было никакой практики в таких делах, но сейчас я, направляемый интуицией, обвел языком контур губ Наруто и скользнул им в его рот, прошелся по нёбу, вырывая из Ангела глухой стон. От этого звука сильнее скрутилась тугая спираль внизу живота, я не выдержал, вздохнул прерывисто, разрывая поцелуй, обхватил руками мальчика за талию и потянул на себя с такой силой, что мы оба упали на кровать. Теперь он лежал на мне, запустив одну руку мне в волосы, а другой вцепился в моё предплечье. Мои пальцы сжались сильнее, собирая майку на нем, когда Наруто прикусил мою нижнюю губу, лизнул, а после сам углубил поцелуй настолько, что я мог задохнуться от вожделения, ощущая, как его язычок ласкает мой, обводя его по кругу. Все мои мысли и вопросы отошли на задний план, гонимые из моей головы безумным возбуждением. 

Со мной никогда раньше такого не было. Впервые в жизни я схожу с ума от дикого желания обладать чем – то запретным для остального мира, но доступным мне одному. Все сложилось как нельзя лучше: я – Бог, а Наруто – запретный плод, который может быть сорван лишь моей рукой, который я могу вкусить и вдоволь насытиться. Однако я знал, что моя тяга к нему никуда не исчезнет в течение всей жизни, и каждый раз, прикасаясь к нему, я буду терять голову от наслаждения. Мне хотелось большего, нежели мять его губы и наслаждаться танцем наших языков. Если я сильнее сожму руки, то ему станет сложно дышать, чего я не могу допустить. Сейчас мы наедине и никто нас не потревожит. 

Я был уверен, что Наруто чувствовал моё желание, не только ощущая прерывистое дыхание на губах, но и каменную твердость у меня в паху. Когда он поставил колен меж моих ног, упираясь бедром в промежность, мои руки свело судорогой, и я был готов лезть на стенку, лишь бы он был еще ближе, хотелось сорвать ненужную одежду и гладить его тело, нажимать на чувствительные точки, заставляя его извиваться в моих руках. Я бы отдал сейчас всё, только бы услышать стон, наполненный мольбой сделать больше, дабы избавить нас обоих от этой болезненной истомы. Одно движение рукой и теперь Наруто лежит на одеяле, прижатый сверху моим телом. Мои губы немеют от поцелуев, заставляя меня на минуту оторваться от его лица, и мой взгляд тут же падает на открытую шею и красивые ключицы. Во рту все пересыхает, неосознанно облизал искусанные Ангелом губы и, наклонив голову вниз, прошелся языком по шее, прикусил бьющуюся венку, насладившись хриплым вздохом, лизнул и скользнул ниже. Обвел губами выступающие линии ключиц, поцеловал впадинку между ними, одновременно задирая белую майку, а после вовсе стянул её с Наруто, поглаживая его бока. Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как вцепиться в мои волосы и прогибаться в пояснице навстречу моим ласкам. 

Я и не заметил, как он снял с меня бандану, и теперь челка падала мне на лицо, чуть прикрывая глаза. Но этого все равно было мало. Повинуясь желанию изучить каждый миллиметр его тела, я опустился ниже, проведя дорожку поцелуев к его груди, остановился на секунду, а потом чуть прикусил твердый сосок, обвел по кругу, лизнул и, услышав тихий стон, проделал так несколько раз и с другим. Дыхание Наруто настолько сбилось, что при любом моём прикосновении он уже не мог сдерживать себя, сжимая руки и сильно зажмуриваясь. 

Я поднял голову, чтобы увидеть его лицо и поразился его магнетизму. Растрепанный, с припухшими губами, светятся нежностью глаза, затуманенные желанием, приоткрыт ротик, выдавая судорожные вздохи, а щеки покрыты стыдливым румянцем от осознания происходящего. Он понимает, что сейчас происходит, но так же, как и я, не хочет останавливаться. Я отдавал ему свое тепло, свою любовь и он принимал это, не пытаясь оттолкнуть меня. 

Странно, но я был счастлив. Счастлив потому, что это могло быть зарождением его трепетного тепла ко мне. 

Наруто вновь закрыл глаза, погладил меня по голове, вороша волосы, и большего мне не требовалось, чтобы понять, чего он хочет. Я снова склонил голову, опускаясь еще ниже, провел языком по животу, скользнул во впадинку пупка, услышал вновь хриплый, более требовательный стон, погладил вспотевшими ладонями крепкие бедра, обтянутые черной тканью штанов. Эта вещь сейчас тоже казалась мне не нужной, однако прежде чем с ней справиться, я почувствовал, как дрожащие руки Наруто тянут мою кофту вверх, и я помог снять её. Я ощутил его пристальный, жадный взгляд на своем теле, но не стал прерывать начатое. Обдал горячим дыханием кожу над резинкой штанов, вцепился в неё пальцами, потянув вниз, приподнялся и полностью снял их с желанного тела. Не задумываясь, положил ладонь на налитый кровью, пульсирующий член, охватил и сжал. 

Стон, который смутно уловил мой слух, был полон похоти и желания, он заставил меня совсем потерять остатки разума и окончательно опьянеть от страсти. Убрав руку, я наклонился к его паху и коснулся губами твердого органа, обвел языком головку, обхватил губами и скользнул вниз, принимая его весь. Снова сжались его пальцы в моих волосах, сопровождаемые протяжным стоном, в котором я различил всего одно слово:

\- На…Нагато….

Весь мир для меня исчез при звуке своего имени, произнесенном хриплым, срывающимся голосом. 

Я уже понял, что нужно сделать, чтобы мы избавились от болезненного возбуждения, поэтому крепче сжал его бедра, скользя губами по его члену вверх и вниз, а Наруто выгибался, подаваясь бедрами вперед, заставляя меня брать все больше. Я с трудом удерживал его и, когда это стало практически невозможным, потянулся вверх, прижался до боли губами к его раскрытым губам, вздохнул тяжело, а после облизал его губы и скользнул языком в его рот. Мы целовались с такой яростью, будто больше никогда не увидимся и сейчас пытаемся запомнить вкус друг друга. 

Но я знал причину такой неистовой страсти. Прижав его к себе за талию, я опять положил ладонь на изнывающий орган, обхватил пальцами и начал делать тоже самое движение, что производил губами. Он стонал сквозь поцелуй, не стесняясь, в голос, и внезапно сделал то, чего я не ожидал. Наруто, положив одну руку мне на бедро, другой начал повторять мои движения. От ощущения его пальцев на моем члене я не сдержался, застонал прямо в заалевшие губы Ангела, прижался сильнее к нему, двигая рукой быстрее, и слушал, как отчаянно, с нежностью он повторяет моё имя. А я просто прерывисто дышал, чувствуя, что с каждой секундой накаляются наши тела и вот - вот содрогнутся в неистовом удовольствии. 

Так оно было. Через несколько движений все перед моими глазами взорвалось тысячей разноцветных искр, после сменившись мраком, который отступил, стоило мне глубоко вздохнуть. Сладкая нега охватила мое тело, заставляя дрожать от невыносимого удовольствия. Спало возбуждение, и пришла долгожданная прохлада, посылая теплое покалывание к груди и низу живота. 

Я до сих пор не мог восстановить дыхание, но воздух уже легче выходил из моих легких. В отличие от меня, Наруто уже тихо сопел, прижимаясь ко мне. Я перевернулся на бок, чтобы он больше не ощущал на себе вес моего тела, обнял его за плечи и зарылся лицом во влажные от пота волосы. Видимо он слишком утомился и, оклемавшись от дикого оргазма, заснул. Уже во сне он положил голову мне на грудь и закинул ногу на моё бедро. Я долго восстанавливал дыхание и думал о произошедшем, гладя его щеку. В случившемся не было ничего такого, за что он мог потерять ко мне доверие. Я надеялся, что завтра утром он откроет глаза и посмотрит на меня с той же лаской в лазурных глазах, как и сегодня на поляне, и не будет в них страха. 

Но это будет завтра.


	6. Chapter 6

_Through Naruto’s eyes_

Первое, что я ощутил, проснувшись, были теплые руки на моих плечах. 

Поначалу хотелось вскрикнуть и вырваться из плена, но прокрутив в голове вчерашнюю ночь, я осознал, кто сейчас держал меня в объятиях. От прикосновений Нагато мне становилось теплее и, по непонятной мне причине, я чувствовал себя в безопасности, не смотря на то, что совсем не помню этого человека. Наверное, в отличие от разума, моё тело признало его при самой первой встречи, привыкло к нему. 

То, что он сказал вчера, перед тем, как коснуться моих губ, заставило меня застыть от шока. Я не ожидал, что, будучи друзьями детства, мы будем на сегодняшний момент времени настолько близки. Первые несколько секунд морально я хотел его оттолкнуть, но лишь стоило теплым искоркам пробежаться от губ до кончиков пальцев, как все мысли исчез, опустив меня в омут удовольствия. Наша страсть перешла все границы дозволенного и затмила моё сознание невыносимым желанием, заставляя делать все, лишь бы избавиться от болезненного возбуждения. Помню, как в глазах всё потемнело, прежде чем я смог расслабиться, не мучаясь больше от дикого вожделения. 

Прошлая ночь была полна нежности и страсти, поработившая меня близостью тела Нагато. Когда он целовал всё моё тело, гладил руками бока, обдавал горячим дыханием кожу, я сходил с ума, и воздух вокруг будто наэлектризовывался. Это было потрясающе. Словно я гулял по небу вместе с облаками, наслаждаясь свободой. И в тот момент мне хотелось стать с Пейном одним целым, раствориться в нем и греться его теплом и лаской. Теперь, осознав все произошедшее, мне казалось, что все правильно, что так все и должно быть. Это было чистой правдой, и она заставляла меня улыбаться. Нежась в его объятиях и чувствуя его руку на спине, я был счастлив. Он был рядом и это главное. Уверен, я вновь узнаю его, такого родного, буду заново учиться понимать его и улавливать его мысли по одному лишь взгляду. Я обещаю. 

Приятно касаться кончиками пальцев его бледной кожи. Она была теплой и покрывалась мурашками от моего прикосновения. Нагато глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем погладить меня по волосам, прижимая к себе сильнее.

\- Проснулся, наконец – то, – его голос был немного хриплым и от того не менее глубоким. 

Я не удержался, приподнялся на локтях и встретился с ним взглядом. Он был слишком спокоен и даже напряжен, чего я не понимал, но на глубине серебряных глаз, обведенных тремя черными кольцами, все так же плескалась ожидаемая мною нежность. Хоть Пейн и не улыбался, я понимал, что он счастлив, как и я. Поэтому я просто потянулся вперед и поцеловал его легко, тут же отстранившись, положил голову ему на плечо, уткнувшись носом в шею. Какое – то время мы так и лежали, прижимаясь друг к другу, однако нашему единению было суждено нарушиться из за жестокой реальности. 

\- Наруто. Нам надо вставать, – еле слышно сказал он, приподнимаясь вместе со мной на кровати. – Мы должны кое – куда сходить, это ненадолго, а потом мы можем снова вернуться сюда, если хочешь.

\- Нет, я вообще не хочу никуда идти. – Перспектива нашего разъединения меня совсем не радовала.

Единственное, что я хотел, так это вообще не уходить отсюда.

\- Так нужно. Мне надо поговорить с Мадарой по поводу нашей организации. Я об этом всю ночь думал, так что не могу больше это откладывать. Чем раньше сделаю, тем раньше закончу. А ты как раз познакомишься с нашими коллегами. 

На последнем слове Нагато ухмыльнулся, заставив меня заинтересоваться. Я ведь не помню ничего. Что за организация? Кто такой Мадара? Хм…. Мне надо разговорить его, иначе такими темпами я не скоро все вспомню. 

\- Ладно, – я нехотя сел на кровати, положив руки на его плечи. – Я пойду, только если ты расскажешь мне об этом Мадаре, твоей организации и вашей деятельности. 

\- Хорошо.

Если честно, я был удивлен его быстрым решением. Мне казалось, что он будет обдумывать свой ответ несколько минут. Я резко вскрикнул, почувствовав щекочущие движения пальцев у себя на ребрах и, не удержавшись, засмеялся. Пейн щекотал меня и наблюдал, как я смеюсь и пытаюсь отбиться. На какой – то момент мне показалось, что он улыбнулся, однако уже через секунду Нагато потянулся вперед и, обняв меня, лег, прижав меня к кровати своим телом. Я улыбался, как ребенок, смотря в жидкое серебро его глаз, и гладил сильные плечи. В тот момент мне показалось, что лицо Нагато действительно было высечено из камня, ни один мускул на его лице не дрогнул в течение времени, в то время как я поменялся в лице раз десять. То как он смотрел на меня, я обратил на это внимание только сейчас. Было тепло и что – то еще, что я не мог понять и это пугало меня. На секунду у меня расширились глаза, и только я хотел спросить, в чем дело, как он резко встал с меня и пошел в другую комнату. Я не мог понять причины его поведения, так и оставшись в лежачем положении и смотря в потолок. 

Однако уже через минуту в меня полетели вещи из комнаты, куда ушел Нагато. Черная майка и такого же цвета штаны. Немного мрачновато, но это лучше, чем быть голым. 

Чуть улыбнувшись, я потянулся и начал одеваться.

***

Мы шли, как и тогда – я крепко сжимал его ладонь, переплетя наши пальцы. Не знаю почему, но мне спокойнее, когда я прикасаюсь к нему. 

Нагато был впереди, буквально таща меня за собой, поэтому я не мог видеть его лица. Мне это не нравилось, а еще я сразу не взлюбил его черный плащ с красными облаками. Глядя на него, мне хотелось сорваться с места и спрятаться в углу, что бы меня никто не нашел. Да, мне было страшно, даже не смотря на то, что этот плащ был одет на человеке, в котором я нуждаюсь. Но темнее менее я покорно шел за Нагато, чувствуя его напряжение, и не решался спросить его об этом. Он часто бросал на меня косые взгляды, заметив их, я улыбался, а он резко отворачивался, будто стеснялся моих взглядов. Когда он так делал, мне хотелось подойти и обнять его, положив голову ему на грудь, но пока что хватало того, как он до боли сжимал мою руку и облегченно выдыхал, видя мою улыбку. 

Через пару часов на руке проступят синяки от его пальцев, но на самом деле я был в восторге и от каждого его прикосновения, не смотря на то, какую силу он вкладывает в своё касание. Если ему так лучше, я готов пережить пару ссадин и синяков – это вовсе не проблема. Кроме того, сейчас в моей голове было предостаточно мыслей, помимо причин молчания Пейна, точнее меня вновь мучил вопрос – как же мы смогли быть настолько близкими друзьями? Казалось, ответ очевиден, но если призадуматься, то все намного сложнее. Я и Нагато – два абсолютно разных человека, не только внешне, но и по характеристическим качествам. Я это заметил сразу, стоило мне посмотреть в его глаза, однако осознание этого пришло не сразу просто потому, что сначала слепо любовался его красотой. Теперь же можно легко увидеть нашу разницу. 

Нагато – невероятно красивый мужчина. Его тело идеально: крепкие плечи; прекрасный, манящий торс, при одном взгляде на который, мне хочется обвести кончиками пальцев каждый кубик пресса, погладить мягкую кожу и коснуться губами низа живота; сильная грудь, мне нравится облокачиваться на неё и слушать равномерные удары сердца, накаченные руки, умеющие дарить ласку, и красивые изгибы спина. А еще он выше меня на голову…. Спокойный и сдержанный, умеет держать свои эмоции в ежовых рукавицах. Я же, полная его противоположность. Худой, невысокий подросток, выплескивающий свои чувства, не уверенный в себе и пугливый. 

По сравнению с Пейном, я был слабым и беззащитным, однако он был тем могущественным существом, которое защищало меня. Если вернуться на девять лет назад, то я и предположить не могу, что могло его привлечь во мне. Не думаю, что Нагато хотел почувствовать себя сильнее рядом с таким малышом, как я. Для этого он мог найти себе девушку и защищать её, а не тратить своё время на шестилетнего мальчишку. Хотя…. Вдруг у него была вторая половинка, просто я этого не помню? Однако, что могло его сподвигнуть на столь интимные отношения со своим другом? Черт, опять вопросы! Я столько всего не знаю и кажется, что мне потребуется вечность, что бы вновь обрести утерянные воспоминания! Если начать прямо сейчас, то есть вероятность добиться от него чего – то в пути.

\- Нагато! – преодолевая боль в запястье, я встал рядом с ним, прижимаясь к нему плечом. 

Он даже не взглянул на меня, продолжая идти вперед. Мне не нравилось невнимание ко мне, нахмурившись, я свободной рукой вцепился в бледную кожу пальцами, что бы хоть как – то привлечь внимание, и продолжил говорить. 

– Ты обещал рассказать…

\- Хорошо.

Вот опять. Каждый раз, слыша его голос, я не могу дышать. Приятный, ласкающий слух…. Но сейчас он был слишком холоден, от чего я поёжился, дернув плечами. 

\- Слушай внимательно, Наруто. Дважды рассказывать одно и то же я не буду. – Он чуть повернулся, глянув, как я покивал головой, и вновь развернул голову вперед. – Этот человек…. Учиха Мадара. Он история. Не потому, что живет достаточно долго на этом свете, просто он совершил поступки, которые в корне всё изменили. Мы с ним партнеры, так сказать. У нас общая цель, достичь которую можно лишь объединив силы. Мадара важное звено в моём плане, именно поэтому я его ценю, и он все еще может спокойно жить. У него огромна сила и безупречное мышление, а еще он потомок проклятого клана Учиха, обладающий особыми глазами. Шаринган. С помощью этих глаз он достиг своего совершенства, став практически непобедимым. Безусловно, ценный подарок для общества беглых ниндзя, которое он собственно и основал. Наша организация называется “Акацуки”. Она состоит исключительно из самых могущественных и опасных шиноби. Можно сказать, что мы – преступники S класса. Цели наши просты – мы стремимся избавить мир от войны и объединить все селения в одно государство, где не будет ни битв, ни страданий. Для некоторых наши взгляды кажутся дикими и чересчур жестокими, но на самом деле увидеть истинную суть этого им проблематично из - за общественных норм. Принято считать, что тот путь, который выбрали мы, заслуживает наказания, потому что приходится забирать жизни людей, что бы достичь желаемого. Они же делают тоже самое. Правда, не считают свои поступки за убийство. По их мнению, убивая нас, они спасают человечество от неминуемой гибели, тем самым обрекая себя на уничтожение. Они не хотят принять путь Божий, предпочитая гнить в старом мире. Иногда, людская правда может оказаться глупыми предрассудками, ведущими к смерти, как в нашем случае. Запомни это, Наруто, ведь отныне ты один из нас.

Стоп. Нет. 

Остановился, не способный идти дальше, потому что все тело тряслось. Земля, будто уходила из под ног, погружая меня в пугающую невесомость, застилало все перед глазами темной дымкой, скрывая облюбованный образ Нагато. Я не верил своим ушам. 

Это не правильно. 

Пусть потерял память, но я знал, о чем мне говорил Пейн. В их цели я не вижу ничего плохого, однако методы и факты…. Почему они преступники высокого ранга, если всего лишь хотят помочь создать совершенный мир? Зачем убивать за неподчинение и не поддержание своих условий? Будь их цель действительно благим намерением, они бы смогли достичь высот мирным путем.   
Это не правильно. 

“Отныне ты один из нас” – Нагато сказал это так, словно у меня нет выбора. Как будто я должен вступить в их ряды, иначе меня ждет смерть. Преступник S класса. Нет, я так не могу! Я же не опасен и не требую крови. Кроме того, я вообще не знаю, как драться и не помню ни одного приема. Не могу стать таким. Меня даже ниндзя нельзя назвать…. Что уж говорить о смертоносном оружии…

Это не правильно!

Я хотел бежать. Сорваться с места и рвануть прочь от слов Нагато, забывая сказанное им. Но единственное, что я смог, так это вырвать свою руку из его ладони и встать, как вкопанный в землю, пытаясь унять дрожь во всем теле. Тщетно…. Увы, это был еще не тот страх, который я мог испытать. Подняв голову, я сделал огромную ошибку – посмотрел на Пейна. Именно в ту долю секунды он повернулся ко мне и наши глаза встретились. Широко раскрытые, наполненные страхом, и ледяные, свирепые, наводящие ужас. Тогда я впервые испугался на столько, что хотел плакать, давиться собственными слезами и кричать, лишь бы не видеть такое родное лицо, искаженное яростью. И только я хотел раскрыть рот в немом крике, как темная фигура сорвалась с места и с нечеловеческой скоростью оказалась рядом, сжимая моё тело в стальных тисках.

***

_Through Pain’s eyes_

Он дрожал как маленький котенок перед опасностью. 

Я не мог понять его испуга. Мне казалось, что из сказанного все предельно ясно об “Акацуки” и Мадаре, тогда почему же он так напряжен? Неосознанно я сжал руку сильнее, как вдруг почувствовал сопротивление со стороны Ангела. Резко дернувшись, он отпустил мою руку и остановился, в то время как я, еще не осознав произошедшее, продолжил идти вперед. 

Секунда. Вторая. Третья. Остановился. 

Промотал в голове свои слова, реакцию Наруто, его поведение. Пять секунд – уловил тонкую нить связи последующих действий мальчишки и соединил кусочки мозаики в один рисунок. 

Черт подери! Идиот, какой же я идиот. 

С его - то наивностью, естественно, он понял все в самом худшем раскладе. Я и забыл, что он еще совсем ребенок. 

Однако расстояние между нами стало для меня слишком велико, хоть он и стоял в шести шагах от меня, и это заставило меня осознать всем телом наш барьер. Тепло, исходящее от его ладони, исчезло, стоило мне ощутить легкий ветер на побледневшей коже, покрывшейся муражками от потерянной нежности руки Наруто. Сначала стало холодно, будто температура резко упала на несколько градусов, потом боль пронзила моё сердце ядовитыми иглами, и под конец неистовый огонь вспыхнул во всем теле, закрывая глаза красной пеленой. Потребовалась всего секунда, что бы узнать это чувство, дурманящее рассудок и заставляющее стиснуть зубы. Мой гнев был настолько велик, что я мог разгромить все вокруг за считанные секунды, превратить землю в никчемные куски угля и развеять по ветру золу. 

Я был зол. Дико зол. Не на моего Ангела, а на себя самого за то, что допустил ошибку и заставил его бояться меня. Страх – совсем не то, чего я от него хочу! Но стоило мне повернуть голову и увидеть повлажневшие лазурные глаза, как на мгновенье я сам испугался, разглядев в небесной синеве своё отражение. В отражении на меня смотрел демон с красными глазами, внушающими ужас, испепелял своей ненавистью, обращенной на себя же. Не правда. Я не могу быть таким по отношению к нему. И словно в подтверждении этого, собрал все силы, уняв бушующую волну гнева, расслабил тело и кинулся к Наруто, обхватив руками за дрожащие плечи. Он вырывался, жалостливо хныкая, плакал, не сдерживая слез, и пытался оттолкнуть меня, упираясь руками в грудь. Но я не мог его оставить. Не сейчас, когда он трясся от рыданий в моих руках, да и вообще никогда. Преодолевая его сопротивление, сжал пальцами черную майку и притяну к себе, обняв крепко, не давая ему вырваться. Вздрогнул, как только ощутил на коже шеи ледяные слезы Наруто, мне самому было больно от вида сжавшегося хрупкого тела, и от осознания того, что боялся он меня. 

\- Наруто…. Наруто, всё хорошо. Прекрати, хватит плакать. В этом нет ничего плохого, я же рядом с тобой. Почему тебе страшно? Ты мне не доверяешь? Пожалуйста, успокойся и прости, если напугал, я не хотел. То, что происходит – всё правильно, так и должно быть, понимаешь? Неужели ты не хочешь быть со мной? Наруто, не оставляй меня вновь одного, пожалуйста! Я…. Я люблю тебя… Больше всего на свете…. Слышишь? – впервые в жизни я умолял, просил прощения, говорил первое, что приходило на ум. 

Слова разрывали моё сознание, рвясь потоком наружу, не давая возможности сдержаться и обдумать всё. И это был первый раз, когда я говорил о своей любви кому – либо. 

Но это было ничем сейчас по сравнению с мучительными мыслями, что Наруто отвергнет меня. Я бормотал, как безумец слова утешения, гладя светлую макушку и, перебирая золотые локоны, ласково проводил рукой по спине, иногда обхватывая за талию и сильнее прижимая его к себе. Всё, только бы он успокоился, вновь доверился и ласково обнял в ответ, делясь своим теплом. Я неосознанно вздрогнул, когда Наруто неожиданно замер, перестав вырываться; он просто стоял, опустив руки, и обдавал горячим дыханием мою шею. Приятно. Приятно до дрожи. От одного его такого жеста по коже проходит легкий электрический заряд, тело становится ватным и подчиняется приятной усталости, а в низу живота завязывается тугой узел вожделения. Нет, только не сейчас. Почему меня начинает трясти от желания из - за такого незначительного поступка? МЕНЯ, сильнейшего ниндзя, который никогда не показывал своих чувств и славился нечеловеческим хладнокровием во всем в мире. Вдобавок к пьянящему теплу, влажные губы коснулись ключиц, заставляя мои глаза прикрыться в немыслимом удовольствии. Тепло и нежность. Он вновь отдает это мне, сжимая пальцами черный плащ, и трется щекой о мою грудь, словно котенок. Успокоился. Снова доверяет, закрыв в подсознании чувство страха на замок. Остановился и поднял голову, пронзая меня чистой синевой, потянулся вверх, обхватив моё лицо в ладони, и улыбнулся робко, именно так, как мне нравится.

\- Верно, так всё и должно быть. Даже не смотря на то, что у меня нет ни одного воспоминания о прошлой жизни, сегодня утром понял, что действительно счастлив, когда ты рядом. – Он просто улыбался, пожимая плечами, однако всё еще дрожал, что заставляло меня сжимать ладони сильнее. В ту же секунду Наруто посмотрел на меня, поджав губы, вздохнул тяжело, после чего продолжил. - Я тебя не оставлю. Обещаю. 

Его голос был настолько уверенным и твердым, что дрожь в юном теле исчезла в одно мгновение, позволив мне расслабиться. Напряжение спало у нас обоих, и я тут же позабыл про только что сказанные мною слова, выражающие мои чувства. Понял ли он их смысл и глубину? Примет ли Наруто мою любовь? Сейчас я не мог точно дать ответа на эти вопросы, потому что Ангел ловко выбрался из моей хватки, сбив меня с толку, и потянул за руку вслед за собой, скорее всего не зная дороги к искомому пункту. Забавный. Идет непонятно куда, при этом отчаянно таща меня за собой и широко улыбаясь. Глядя на него, мне тоже хочется растянуть губы в ласковой улыбке, только для него. Но не могу. Я никогда не улыбался, да и во время попыток у меня получается лишь ухмылка. Наверное, для меня это пока что слишком сложно. Однако я могу отдавать ему свою любовь по - другому. 

Сделав несколько быстрых шагов, я оказался рядом с Наруто, схватил его за руки и, усадив себе на спину, понесся на самой доступной мне скорости к убежищу. Спустя секунду, к свисту ветра прибавился дикий вопль Узумаки, от чего я сжал губы в тонкую полоску, сдерживая прерывистое дыхание, которое могло перейти в хохот. Так обычно и бывает у людей, а для меня впервой было удерживать себя, что бы не засмеяться. Это было тяжело и забавно одновременно, но тяжелее пришлось потом, когда Наруто вцепился в мои плечи, крепко зажмурившись, и вопил во весь голос, чуть не оглушив меня.

\- Совсем с ума сошел, Нагато? Остановись, дурак, мне сейчас лицо снесет! – я был удивлен, как я еще не потерял слух от такого ора, но вместо этого не смог сдержать эмоции, отдавшись порыву, засмеялся заливисто и, не останавливая бега, лишь увеличил скорость, ощутив, как пальцы Наруто крепко сжимают мой плащ. – Лучше бы не смеялся, а за деревьями следил! Мы же врежемся во что – нибудь!

\- Наруто, неужели ты думаешь, что я позволю тебе пострадать из – за кучи никчемных деревяшек? - еле остановив смех, произнеся вопрос с ноткой издевки. Надо же, он прижался еще сильнее, однако кричать прекратил. Хвала небесам, мои барабанные перепонки спасены. Как раз на горизонте оказалась пещера – пункт назначения. Уже через пару секунд я остановился у самого входа, закрытого необъятным камнем, и ждал пока цепкие пальчики отпустят ткань плаща. Минута. Наруто все еще висит на мне, так и не пошевелившись. Немного растерявшись, я повернул голову и увидел раскрасневшееся лицо и жалобный взгляд небесных глаза, направленных на меня. 

\- Ты не мог бы мне помочь? Кажется, я не могу расцепить руки, они затекли. 

Я резко отвернулся, тихонько посмеиваясь, что бы Наруто не обиделся, и аккуратно отцепил его ладони от моей одежды, одновременно другой рукой опуская его ноги. Узумаки тут же свалился на траву, словно мешок с мукой, и жалобно застонал, поджимая ноги к груди. – В следующий раз тресни меня, что бы я потерял сознание и не переживал эту “пробежку” с такими последствиями. – Его голос был настолько тихим и хриплым, что никто, кроме меня, точно не услышал бы его. 

\- Ты просто не привык к такому. На обратном пути будет легче.

\- Что?! На обратном пути? – он резко встрепенулся и приподнялся на локтях. – Не-ет! Даже не думай! Сегодня я не готов повторить это во второй раз!

\- Хочешь тащится черепахой весь день? – подошел к нему и присел, положив руку на его талию. – Наруто, я не могу ходить так медленно, как ты. – Провел рукой вверх, по его плечу, шее и погладил кончиками пальцев полосатую щеку. Его щеки запылали румянцем, и он закусил нижнюю губу, наблюдая, как второй рукой я прошелся пальцами по тонкому запястью, охватив его, скользнул выше и переплел наши пальцы. – Пойдем, мой Ангел. 

Он покраснел еще сильнее, поднимаясь вслед за мной, и, разомнув конечности, уперся головой мне в грудь. На секунду я глубоко вздохнул запах солнечных волос, прикрыл глаза, но после отстранил Наруто от себя за плечи, сделав шаг назад.

\- Подожди меня здесь. Я должен кое - что сделать сначала, а после я отведу тебя внутрь. 

\- Уммм…. Ладно! – от его лучезарной улыбки у меня замерло сердце – сейчас он действительно был как божество – освещенный лучами восходящего солнца, добродушный и неповторимый. 

Великолепный. 

Как же меня раздражает то, что я должен отлучиться от него, пусть и не надолго, однако этим я сохраню его покой, предварительно объяснив этим ничтожествам внутри их новые роли. Тяжело отступать от него, тем более отворачиваться, теряя с глаз красивое лицо. Ничего, совсем немного и мы снова будем вместе, моя любовь.

***

_Through Naruto’s eyes_

Он вернулся через 10 минут, однако что – то в нем изменилось. Краешки губ чуть подняты, будто Нагато сдерживал улыбку, глаза блестели, и на секунду мне показалось, что они стали светлее, однако к ним тут же вернулся первоначальный стальной оттенок, поражая меня своей притягательностью. Я сам подошел к нему, привычно ухватившись за его руку, и ощутил горячее дыхание у самого уха.

\- Всё готово, пойдём. 

Я с охотой потянулся за ним, преодолевая огромный валун, прошел вперед и прищурился, что бы уловить хоть что – то в кромешной тьме. 

Поначалу казалось, что внутри никого нет, разве что камни да развалины. Но как только свет открытого пространства закрыл валун, мои глаза смогли уловить несколько силуэтов, стоящих неподалеку от нас и закутанных в такие же плащи, как у Нагато. Постепенно расстояние между нами сокращалось, и я смог нормально разглядеть компаньонов Пейна. Их было шестеро: синекожий здоровяк, на лицо напоминающий акулу, стоял ко мне лицом и держал в руках забинтованный большой меч, гнусно ухмыляясь и тем самым показывая острые зубы. Рядом с ним стоял еще один крупный парень с бронзовыми волосами, пронзая меня взглядом золотых глаз, и синеволосая девушка с пирсингом в подбородке, она смотрела куда – то в сторону, будто не замечала меня, и держала в руках белую розу, сделанную из бумаги. В пяти шагах от троицы восидал молодой парень, на вид он был чуть старше меня, однако явно воплощал в себе характеристики громилы с акульей мордой и являлся весьма опасным человеком. Улыбался он так же, как и первый, немного скалясь и играя губами с трубочкой от стакана, взгляд уверенный, дерзкий, и сидел он вразвалку, будто был самым главным. Плюс ко всему он был платиновым блондином с бледно – голубыми глазами, напоминающими талый лед. Компанию на том же камне ему составляло НЕЧТО зеленого цвета, напоминающее алоэ. Лицо этого субъекта почему – то было двуликим – одна половина черная, другая белая, от чего мне становилось тошно, и я сильнее вжимался в Нагато. 

Наконец мой рассудок все - таки потерял границы приличия, стоило моему взгляду пасть на человека в необычной оранжевой маске с одной единственной дыркой на правой стороне. Мне было чертовски сложно не заржать, как безумец, хватаясь за живот. От вида коротких черных волос, подстриженных под корень, меня пробирало до такой степени, что я становился красным и сжимал губы в тонкую полоску, удерживая смех. Чуть сбросить пыл мне помог Пейн, до боли сжав пальцами мою ладонь. 

\- Прекрати, – процедил он сквозь зубы, тем самым лишь подливая масла в огонь. 

Я сам не понимал причину такого буйства, возможно, это было на нервной почве, хотя моё сознание больше склонялось к причине комичности ситуации. И откуда Нагато таких преступником подобрал? Наверное, приютил беглых клоунов из цирка. Так, надо успокоиться, иначе я собственно не выдержу и засмеюсь. 

Вдох – выдох. Всё хорошо. 

Главное не смотреть на ЭТО в маске и двуликое “растение”. Всего бы ничего, но тут краем глаза я уловил еще одну фигуру. Приглядевшись, стало ясно, что это парень, и он сидел ко мне спиной на самом высоком выступе. В отличие от остальных, на нем не было плаща, вместо этого он был одет в белую кофту с воротником и короткими рукавами и темные штаны, подпоясанные фиолетовой веревкой, удерживающей катану. Странно, но мне нравился синеватый оттенок смольных волос и бледная кожа, кажущиеся до боли знакомыми. 

Почему же он не смотрит на меня, как все остальные присутствующие? Я уверен, что даже девушка наблюдает за мной, а он даже повернуться не удосужился. Оторваться от созерцания загадочного паренька меня заставил тихий смешок, явно адресованный мне. Я посмотрел вперед и заметил, что существо в маске сложило руки на груди, демонстративно облокотившись на каменную стену позади него. Не буду скрывать, меня начинало это раздражать, в особенности зубастая улыбочка синекожего, так открыто следившего за каждой моей реакцией на происходящее. Я немного растерялся и тут же понял, что Нагато отпускает мою руку. Только я хотел вновь ухватиться за него покрепче, как его уже не было рядом. 

Вместо этого Пейн шел вперед, по пути что – то сказав девушке, и пошел дальше, сопровождаемый одноглазым парнем. Я хотел побежать за ним, прижаться в его груди головой и ощутить ласковые прикосновения к спине, потому что мне было страшно оставаться одному среди незнакомцев. Единственное, что хоть малость успокаивало, так это то, что он был у меня перед глазами, я видел его буквально в семи метрах от меня. Но моё внимание привлекло движение с боку. Рефлекторно повернувшись, я заметил, как девушка подходит ко мне, смотря на меня в упор своими темно – карими глазами, подведенными черным. Оказавшись достаточно близко, она осмотрела меня с ног до головы, заострив свое внимание на моей руке, что недавно сжимала ладонь Нагато, а после еле заметно улыбнулась, продолжая теребить розу тонкими пальцами.

\- Рада, что ты к нам присоединился, Наруто. Безусловно, твой потенциал и безграничная сила прекрасно дополнят состав организации в достижении наших целей. Меня зовут Конан. Человек, с которым сейчас беседует Пейн – Учиха Мадара. Этот человек фактически является нашим основателем, поэтому прошу тебя уважать его. Позади меня стоят Кисаме и Дзюго. А на камне сидят Зецу и….

\- Суйгецу, – коротко и неохотно добавил блондин со стаканом в руках.

Первое о чем я подумал было то, что у Конан очень приятный голос. Манера разговора чем – то напоминала мне Нагато, но так оказалось только на первый взгляд, её голос был мягче и тише, да и звучал он не с таким трепетом, как у Пейна. Я лишь мог улыбнуться в ответ, не зная, что сказать, и тут же бросить короткий взгляд на темноволосого парня, так и не повернувшегося ко мне. Конан, по-видимому, уловила немой вопрос, не высказанный мной, и помотала головой, снова посмотрев на меня.

\- Это Саске. Не обращай на него внимания. Этот юнец очень гордый и ни кого не уважает, в том числе и Мадару. Особо не надейся, он не повернется, скорее всего, ты ему даже не интересен. 

Она все говорила, а я не мог оторваться от него. Саске. Я определенно где – то уже слышал это имя. Оно было приятным на слух и, казалось, именно это имя не раз проносилось в моей голове. У меня возникло острое желание увидеть его лицо, но, по словам Конан, он и не подумает являть мне всего себя. Помотав головой, мне все - таки удалось отвлечься от мыслей и уловить речь девушки.

\- Мы работаем по парам. Однако теперь, когда к нам присоединился ты, думаю, состав напарников несколько изменится. 

\- Почему? – её слова заставили меня нахмуриться. Я не хотел быть причиной перемен в их организации.

\- Просто Пейн и на шаг от тебя отойти не может. Не понимаю, почему он к тебе так привязан, но теперь я прекрасно знаю тему беседы этих двоих. – В добавление своим словам, Конан повернулась и посмотрела на Нагато и его собеседника. 

По выражению лица Пейна я не мог ничего понять – оно было как непроницаемая маска. Но его глаза…. Они были не приятного серебряного оттенка, а скорее по цвету напоминали темное небо, затянутое грозовыми тучами. И этот злонравный взгляд был направлен на Мадару. Тот же в свою очередь спокойно стоял напротив него, скрестив рука на груди. Я не понимал, как он мог быть столь равнодушным. Если бы Нагато ТАК посмотрел на мою персону, то…. От одной мысли об этом меня передернуло от страха. Наверное, ужас, охвативший меня на пору секунд, не остался незамеченным для Конан. Она медленно подошла к моему плечу и, придержав за локоть, подтолкнула вперед, по направлению к двум здоровякам.

\- Пойдём, Наруто. Я дам тебе твою новую форму, – тихонько прошептала она мне на ухо, пока мы обходили синекожего под его пристальным взглядом. 

\- Кисаме, чего ты так на него уставился? Будто никогда блондинов не видел, тупая рыба? – неожиданно крикнул парень со стаканом в руках. 

Если не ошибаюсь, то его зовут Суйгецу. Поначалу я был благодарен ему за его наблюдательность и отвлечение внимания, однако потом меня охватила паника, от того, как я представил, что мог сделать такой верзила с моим ровесником. Когда Кисаме, скалившись, посмотрел на моего спасителя, я испугался еще сильнее, неосознанно сжав рукав плаща Конан.

\- Замолчите оба, – неожиданно строго сказала она, давая мне возможность спокойно дышать. 

Я чуть ослабил хватку, все еще не отпуская ткань, и улыбнулся, что драки не состоялось у меня под носом. 

Как и ожидалось, командный голос подействовал на обоих сразу. Кисаме прирос к земле, а Суйгецу остановился в позе предстоящего прыжка, остановив свой взор на безжизненном лице девушки. Спустя мгновение они вновь расслабились и вернулись к прежним занятиям, оставив в воздухе еле заметное напряжение меж двумя фигурами. Конан довольно кивнула, повернувшись ко мне спиной, и тут же развернулась обратно, держа в руках черный сверток с красным пятном.

\- Добро пожаловать в “Акацуки”, Узумаки Наруто. 

Вслед за нежным голосом, моя рука, чуть дрожа, потянулась к началу моей новой жизни.

***

_Through Pain’s eyes_

\- Зачем ты его сюда привел? Как я понимаю, явно не для того, что бы продолжить начатое вчера, – он сложил руки за спиной, наблюдая за мной из одиночного разреза в маске.

\- Верно.

\- Тогда будь так добр, поясни мне цель вашего совместного визита. 

\- Ты и так знаешь.

Меня начинала раздражать его медлительность и наигранное спокойствие, потому что я видел, как напряжено всё его тело в ожидании моего ответа, как прикрыты глаза от самовнушения в нереальность происходящего. Зря он пытался скрыть очевидное от риненгана, ведь это было невозможно. Я, молча, наблюдал за ним, пока он обдумывал свои дальнейшие слова и нервно сжимал кулаки за спиной. 

Это уже не первый раз, когда мне выдалась возможность наблюдать его неуверенность или какие – либо еще проявления человеческим эмоций, однако этот раз был иным. Моё тело так же было напряжено от волнения и наслаждения одновременно. С одной стороны я действительно был рад, уверенный в своей победе, что Наруто будет еще ближе ко мне на целый шаг, позволяя мне находиться рядом с ним круглосуточно. Но с другой, меня обуревали пугающие мысли о том, какой вред мог, однако ж, Мадара принести моему Ангелу, в случае недостаточного проявления власти и моей ужасающей силы. Прикинув в голове все возможные ходы и их исходы, я принял наиболее правильное решение всего за секунду, точно зная, что это не принесет вреда моему сокровищу. Когда мне удалось выйти из своих раздумий, Учиха подошел ближе и, скрестив руки на груди, сверкнул шаринганом из мрака, окутавшего его лицо.

\- Я не знаю, что с тобой случилось, и не понимаю, почему перед последним пунктом к желаемому, твоя персона внезапно все обрывает, чего сама и хотела. Не помню, что бы ты был таким жутким эгоистом, Пейн, а уж тем более терял рассудок из – за несносного мальчишки девятихвостого! Сейчас, отдавшись своим мимолетным ничтожным прихотям, ты ставишь под угрозу нашу организацию, все практически достигнутые цели и результаты. Ты убил одного из наших коллег, разрушил прошлое убежище, практически сокрушил плоды наших трудов вчерашним днем. И все ради чего? Ради того, что бы какой – то дохляк, сосуд для демона, извивался под тобой, повторяя твоё имя?! А теперь ты посмел привести это ничтожество сюда и нагло заявлять о своих правах на него? Пусть пацан и потерял память, но он в любой момент может придать как нас, так и тебя, в том числе! Думаешь твоя неземная тяга – чувства к белобрысому щенку? Нет. Ты просто слаб. 

Последние слова он буквально выплюнул, тем самым ставя жирную точку в моем контроле. За время своей “праведной” речи он не заметил, как с каждым сказанным словом воздух вокруг нас становился настолько горячим, что обжигал легкие, как моя кожа стала бледнее снега, а глаза потемнели до такой степени, что теперь на него смотрел не привычный риненган, а два алых, цвета крови, глаза, наполненных яростью. Мой гнев был столь силен, что даже превышал по силе моё сегодняшнее состояние, когда по дороге сюда Наруто отпустил мою руку. То, что сейчас сказал Учиха, было не просто оскорблением, это была непростительная ошибка, за которую он обязан расплатится. Нет, я не собирался его убивать, только не на глазах моего Ангела, когда он, кажется, вливается в наш коллектив, однако моя сторона так же не собиралась бездействовать. 

Мой слух уловил, как Мадара выдохнул и, прежде чем его легкие вновь наполнились кислородом, я резко вытянул руку, схватив его за горло, и чуть приподнял так, что бы ноги едва касались земли. Его реакция была примитивна – первые три секунды он осознавал произошедшее, а после крепко ухватился за моё запястье, стараясь нажать на нервные окончания, да бы я отпустил его. 

Глупец. Неужели он настолько наивен и уверен в моей слабости? Пора показать ему, что впредь главный здесь Я, а не он – жалкий потомок великого клана, который он опозорил. И научить тому, что никто не смеет так отзываться о моей любви к прекрасному созданию. На первый раз он отделается легким шоком, но если это повторится, то в ближайшем будущем, он не сможет выполнить ни одного дзюцу, в том числе и использовать свой шаринган. Я превращу его жизнь в абсолютный ад, о котором он даже не подозревал за все свои прожитые годы, унижу его на глазах у всего мира, после чего разорву на кусочки безжалостно и быстро, не тратя на его жалкое существо драгоценное время, отведенное для Наруто. 

Хорошо, что Ангел не слышал грязную ложь этого гнусного подлеца, ведь он мог принять всё слишком близко к сердцу и тогда бы зашло солнце, пряча от меня своё тепло. Я не мог этого позволить. Да и как вообще мог этот поддонок говорить нечто подобное мне, когда сам, же и сдавался без боя своим слабостям! Мерзко. То, что он делал с моими ребятами, было дико и отвратительно. Никогда в жизни я не виде такого недопустимого, грязного отношения к своим товарищам, тем, кто следовал каждому его слову. Тварь! Я припомню ему это…. Дернув плечами, поднял руку еще выше, не выпуская Мадару, и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, изучая три запятых в красной радужке.

\- Тебе ли меня упрекать, похотливая сволочь? – процедил я сквозь зубы, сильнее сжимая пальцы. – Я еще помню, что ты делал с Дейдарой и Хиданом, когда они были живы. А еще прекрасно знаю, почему ты так отчаянно бегал за Итачи. Так что закрой пасть, пока я тебе все зубы не выбил. 

Я старался контролировать голос, переполненный ядом, но это было сложнее с каждым сказанным словом. Мои руки чесались, желая набить лицо этому скоту, однако, слыша восторженный голос моего Наруто и почти ясно ощущая исходящее от него тепло, страх от потери его доверия брал верх над жаждой крови, унимая взбунтовавшегося монстра внутри меня. Благодаря этому, я смог понять, что Учиха оказывает, на удивление, мало сопротивления, давая понять, что его дыхание на исходе. Я чуть расслабил ватку, позволив ему тяжело дышать, и опустил её вниз так, что он мог стоять. 

– Теперь слушай меня, мразь. – Мой голос был четок и тверд, так же как и воля. – Отныне ты не скажешь ни единого грязного слова о Наруто. Услышу еще хоть раз оскорбления в его адрес, я тебе кишки на уши намотаю. Далее. С сегодняшнего дня состав организации изменится, как и партнеры. Единственное, что не изменится, так это твое положение. Я разрешаю тебе и дальше скрываться, не выполняя особо никаких заданий. Как ты уже успел понять, Наруто теперь официально входит в состав “Акацуки” и, естественно, он будет моим партнером. Дзюго будет работать с Саске, поскольку твой потомок единственный, кто сможет усмирить парня на миссии. Суйгецу с Кисаме – вместе их водные техники смогут поразить кого - угодно. Фактически, Зецу и Конан тоже в одной упряжке, но он по прежнему наш шпион, а Конан большую часть времени будет в безопасности. Меня вполне утраивает новый порядок, так что запомни его. 

Я резко отпустил его, от чего Учиха упал на колени, держась за горло, и тяжело дыша. Прекрасная картина для моих глаз, ставших снова стального цвета. Но я недолго наслаждался этим. Развернувшись, довольный собой, я направился к моей любви, которая сейчас уже стояла в знакомом черном плаще с красными облаками. Оглядев его издалека, я поморщился от пришедших мыслей. Мне не нравилось, как он сидел на Наруто, потому что моё великолепное создание не могло сочетаться с кровью и жестокостью. 

Это было слишком даже для меня. 

Однако всё это закрывала лучезарная улыбка, подаренная Конан. Не смотря на невинность событий, мое сердце отозвалось на болезненный укол и тлеющий самоконтроль. Липкая, противная волна сосредоточилась в груди, заставляя меня прикусить губу и сжать кулаки. Что это такое? Я сам не понимаю, почему мне хочется обхватить Наруто за талию и прижать к себе, пряча его от любопытного взгляда Конан. Мне определенно не нравилось то, с каким доверием он на неё смотрел, отвечая на её вопросы. Я не знаю, что это за чувство, которое движет меня вперед, ускоряя шаги. Хотя… Это напоминало мне кое – что из моего далекого прошлого, хоть тогда это ощущение не было столь сильным, я смог узнать его, только вспомнив обстоятельства времени и положение вещей на тот момент. Ответ пришел незамедлительно, ставя меня в ступок. Я ревновал. Ревновал своего Ангела к моей лучшей подруге – единственному человеку, который связывал меня с прошлым и давал силы на протяжении не малого времени. 

Дико. Это не правильно. Так не должно быть. 

И в ту же секунду я остановился рядом с Наруто, охватив его за плечи со спины, и прижал к груди так, что он чувствовал удары моего сердца.

***

\- Мы тебя заждались, Пейн. Всё прошло хорошо? – она как всегда сдержана на публике, прекрасно понимая, что я знаю, какие эмоции на самом деле одолевают её хладнокровие. 

Она волновалась за меня, как в прочем из за Узумаки теперь, ведь отныне он стал центром моего существования. Бушующая того ревность в миг улеглась на дно, стоило мне увидеть блеск её глаз. 

\- Да, – я кивнул ей, незаметно кинув взгляд в сторону - намек на то, что нам надо поговорить. 

Я должен многое ей рассказать, но отрываться от теплого, мягкого тела жутко не хотелось, тем более сейчас, когда Наруто откинул голову назад, мне на плечо, и начал мурлыкать от удовольствия, довольно улыбаясь. Он был так нежен со мной даже у всех на глазах. Ещё одно качество, которое запомню – он не обращает внимание на окружающий мир и не принимает всерьез поставленные человечеством нормы. Этот маленький кусочек солнца, правда, был идеален, подчиняя меня себе с новой силой. И как же я раньше без него жил?..

\- Что ты там делал? Этот парень явно не в себе после вашего разговора…. – прошептал Ангел, проводив глазами прошедшего мимо Мадару, еле перебирающего ноги. 

Я чуть заметно ухмыльнулся – так ему и надо. В следующий раз будет следить за словами. 

\- Ничего особенного, Наруто. Просто разъяснял ему новые правила. – Не удержался и провел подушечками пальцев по полосочке на левой щеке, ощутив мягкость бархатистой кожи. 

Он прошептал что – то невнятно и, повернувшись, обнял меня и уткнулся лицом в грудь. Конан улыбнулась, глядя, как я по привычке зарываюсь в золотистые волосы и пропускаю шелковые прядки через пальцы. Я был рад еще больше, принимая её одобрение. Она когда – то сказала мне “Если тебе хорошо, значит хорошо и мне”. Теплый взгляд подтверждал сказанное ею, заставляя моё сердце биться быстрее, и позволяя прочесть в моих глазах одну единственную фразу: "Я счастлив".


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава посвящена мыслям Саске и его внутреннему состоянию. Тем, кто не любит долгие описания и эмоциональную нудь, лучше не читать.

Когда – то я внушал себе, что мне совершенно наплевать на этого человека, что он мне не нужен и только мешает жить, однако первое мнение всегда обманчиво, не смотря на то, что я зациклился на нем, не видя истинного лица этого парня, испытывая к мальчишке лишь презрение и отвращение. На протяжении всей моей жизни меня не покидала мысль, что он просто ничтожество, выскочка, лгун, ни на что не способный слабак, кричащий на каждом шагу о своей несбыточной мечте. 

“Когда я вырасту, то стану Хокаге!”

Я не понимал его лучезарных улыбок на всё лицо, его безграничного стремления к неосуществимой цели, невероятную стойкость, живучесть, то, как он смеялся в лицо смерти, закидывая руки за голову. Я не понимал его. Полностью и бесповоротно. Тогда я был слишком горд и закрыт для окружающих, а он был чересчур наивен и добр ко всему миру, невзирая на их ненависть к нему. 

Я тоже его ненавидел. 

А ведь мы были так похожи. Оба одинокие, лишенные родительского тепла, несущие в сердце эту дикую боль. Возможно, подпусти его тогда ближе к себе, мы бы не пытались убить друг друга в долине Завершения, и он бы не гонялся за мной несколько лет, рискуя своей жизнью, что бы вернуть меня в Коноху. Он никогда не пытался лишить меня жизни, в отличие от меня самого. За те несколько лет, что мы находились друг от друга на расстоянии тысячи километров, то росли, набирались сил и опыта, предвкушая нашу встречу. Однако цели у нас были разные – он должен был выполнить данное обещание, я же надеялся, что вообще это наглец больше никогда не влезет в мою жизнь, но понимал, что при нашем столкновении я завершу недоделанную задачу и лишу мальчишку его никчемной жизни. 

Я был не прав. 

Все это время единственное, о чем я мог думать, закрывшись от всего миры, был Он. Детский образ терзал меня каждый день, манил к себе и заставлял еще больше его ненавидеть. Та встреча в логове змея явила мне его в новом свете, иным, не таким ребенком, каким он был когда – то, сильным, повзрослевшим, с отросшими светлым волосами и таким же огоньком в глазах. Он сильно изменился по сравнению с образом, хранимым в моём сознании, и одновременно остался прежним. Но что – то неуловимо изменилось в нем: в том, как он стоит, как глубоко дышит, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, и самое, пожалуй, незаметное мне издалека, однако очень важное – его взгляд. На самом дне синей радужки образовался темный осадок, заполненный незнакомой мне болью и состраданием. 

Я тогда так и не смог понять причину повлажневших голубых глаз и направленной в них на меня горечью, тем не менее я долго не мог отвести от него взгляда, цепляясь за каждую мелочь, малейшее изменение в, казалось бы, знакомом мальчишке, а после отчаянно, с небывалой яростью пытался закрыть все эти мысли и воспоминания на тяжелый замок в моем сознании, отодвинуть его в самый дальний уголок, больше никогда не смея открыть. Причина подобного поведения была не ясна мне самому, я просто не хотел думать о недавнем сражении, воспроизводя в памяти лазурные глаза, наполненные слезами. Чувства, пропитанные ненавистью и гневом, шептали, что больше мы с ним не встретимся, вновь подталкивая меня к желанному отмщению Итачи, и я принял, поверил обманчивому голосу, увлекающему меня дальше, в самое сосредоточие мрака. Всё – таки, это было ошибкой – моя медлительность послужила очередным шансом на спасение этому придурку, однако мой отступ был лишь началом разгорающегося внутри меня пламя. Каждый раз, видя его, я натыкался на болезненный взгляд васильковых глаз, переставал дышать на секунду, а потом резко срывался с места, не имея никакого желания попадать под столь необъяснимый взор. А еще я отчаянно пытался убивать, возникшее в глубине остатков моей изорванной души, ноющее чувство потери и сам же страдал от кровавой дыры в груди, осознавая разорванную тонкую нить, проведенную между мной и моей прошлой жизнью. Ощущал, как давили на меня воспоминания, заглушая голос мести, и призывали остановиться, пока не поздно и повернуть назад, вернувшись к свету. И понимал, что воплощал в себе солнечный луч, за которым я так несчастно гнался все свое детство.

Он был единственным, кто понимал меня.

Принимал таким, какой есть и не пытался изменить, рисуя в голове идеал, как это делали остальные. Он признавал меня равным себе и стремился перебороть, нежели плестись позади, словно те безвольные куклы. Он боролся. Шел против судьбы, всего мира, против всяких законов природы, против… меня. Его стремление к детским мечтам казалось мне глупым и бессмысленным, просто тогда я уже понял, что они не достойны его внимания, его терпения и силы. Этот мальчишка заслуживал большего. Но я все равно ненавидел его и… хотел быть ему равным, ведь он был сильнее меня не только телом, но и духом. 

Он был единственным, кого я уважал.

Стать сильнее. Два слова, вертящиеся в моей голове, когда я покидал деревню, когда пробил ему легкое и когда, наконец, пришел к Орочимару. 

Два года беспрерывных тренировок в логове этого змея, безусловно, сделали меня могущественным и приблизили к моей цели, но всё равно я так и не убил до конца все связи воспоминания об одном единственном человеке. Закрывать на это глаза в присутствии змеюки было легко, потому что у меня не было времени на размышления, изучая новые техники или принимая лекарства Кабуто. В те минуты я думал лишь о ненависти и своей жестокой расправе с братом. 

Однако, оставшись один, лежа на каменно поверхности, стоило закрыть глаза, как передо мной появлялся образ светловолосого мальчишки с полосками на щеках. Сначала это бесило и заставляло крушить все вокруг от невероятной ярости, дразня мои нервы при малейшем воспоминании о нем. Я не понимал, почему единственное, о чем мог думать, оставшись наедине с самим собой – был ОН. От неизвестности я становился раздражителен, в особенности после сна, в котором мне всегда снилось одно и то же – дождь, водопад, две огромные статуи и обмякшее тело в моих руках с пробитой грудью. Меня бросало в жар и трясло, когда я резко садился после очередного кошмара на кровати и пытался восстановить участившееся дыхание. И тогда действительно было страшно по неизвестной мне причине, заставляя снова и снова, в день ото дня сжимать губы и пытаться не заснуть, заполняя голову мыслями о мести. Хм, бесполезно, этот чертов блондин умудрялся доставать меня даже будучи в состоянии полной бессонницы. Мой гнев и ярость росли и делали меня сильнее, радуя змея моими результатами. 

Орочимару свято верил, что моё могущество – результат стремления к моей вендетте, однако он и не подозревал, что силы мне придавали воспоминания об одном единственном человеке. К сожалению, только через год я понял, что солнечная улыбка и взгляд небесных глаз был необходим мне, как глоток воздуха. Раньше меня это раздражало потому, что я не понимал своего стремления к нему и боялся отойти с пути мести, что бы вновь почувствовать его рядом. Этот дурак воплощал в себе все то, что мне пришлось покинуть и забыть, ради достижения своих целей, и, вспоминая его, он один своим видом сводил накатившее безумие, предотвращая мои необдуманные поступки. В один из таких дней, незаметно выбравшись наружу из ненавистного подземелья, я долго смотрел на небо, облокотившись о камень за спиной. Чистая синева – его глаза. Слепящее солнце – его волосы и золотистая кожа. Теплый ветер – его улыбка. Несомненно, он – воплощение самой жизни. Не заметно для меня самого мутневший с каждым днем образ перестал вызывать у меня отвращения и жгучую ярость, пробуждая лишь покой и маленькую частичку света, что все так и должно быть. И каждый раз, вспоминая его, у меня появлялись новые силы, что бы идти вперед, тем самым покидая Его, оставляя в полном одиночестве на перекрестке дорог и судеб. Опять одного. Чем сильнее моя цель и дальше расстояние между нами, тем сложнее мне было покидать его, того, кто даровал мне силы. Я снова заставлял себя рвать хрупкие нити, связавшие нас вновь, исходившие от него и тянущиеся ко мне, кромсать их по кускам и превращать в кровавое месиво. В который раз я причинял ему боль и понимал, что пусть мы на разных концах планеты, он чувствует эту боль за нас обоих, как когда – то ощущал её на водопаде.  
Он был единственным, кого я вспоминал. 

Он ведь всегда за меня цеплялся, видя, как я падаю в бездну, пропитанную страданиями, не позволял упасть, крепко схватив меня за руку, и тянул назад, в жизнь, изо всех сил пытаясь меня спасти. Но я сам выбрал такой путь и не хотел жить прежней жизнь - беспомощный мальчик, потерявший семью из – за своей ничтожности. Слабый. Даже с пробуждением шарингана я не был достаточно силен, что бы отомстить брату, однако у меня появилась надежда. 

Там, на мосту, когда мы вместе сражались с ним бок о бок, я понял, что могу добиться силы своим путем, без наставлений Итачи, а через того, кто с силой сжимал мои плечи, роняя на мое лицо горячие слезы. ОН был источником силы, которую я искал долгие годы, сжигаемый ненавистью. Вися на краю, удерживаемый лишь его теплой рукой, крепко сжимающей мою, на какой – то момент я сжал его руку и потянулся наверх, к нему. Обрыв. Встреча с четверкой ниндзя Орочимару стала решающим шагом на перекрестке двух дорог. 

Я выбрал. И как, оказалось, выбрал не правильно. 

Тьма. И мы вместе проваливаемся во мрак. Я сам пошел на это, а он падал вслед за мной, все еще не отпуская мою руку. Цеплялся жалостливо, не смея ослабить хватку. А мне было все равно, я только пытался отцепить его пальцы от своего запястья, что бы он перестал падать вместе со мной, потому что этот путь не для него. Но я так и не смог оттолкнуть его. Даже попытка в долине Завершения обернулась прахом. У меня был великолепный шанс убить его, пока он лежал без сознания. Я не смог. Стоило мне увидеть безвольное тело и закрытые глаза, на меня накатил страх, что он мог умереть от контраста чидори и разенгана. 

Последний лучик солнца не хотел оставлять его, до последней секунды освещая полосатое лицо. А потом пошел дождь и, словно, небо оплакивало падшего воина. Я долго смотрел в его закрытые глаза, когда наши лица были в четырех сантиметрах друг от друга, и это мне казалось правильным – вот так просто быть рядом с ним, обводя взглядом приоткрытые губы, и пропускать через пальцы шелк солнечных волос. В те несколько секунд мне было хорошо о того, что я могу прикоснуться к теплой коже, перебирать золотистые локоны и смотреть на него прямо, не скрывая неожиданного трепета в глазах. Я так и делал, отдавшись порыву, ласкал кончиками пальцев полосатые щеки, обводил контур скул, гладил шею и очерчивал большим пальцем приоткрытые губы, пробуя их на мягкость. Я тогда и представить себе не мог причину резкого желания, накатившего от одного лишь прикосновения. Однако невероятная нежность затягивала мой рассудок, перекрывая все мысли о страхе и неправильности моих действий. 

Он был удивительным. Это было единственной мыслью в моей голове тогда. Подставив тыльную сторону ладони к его рту, я мог чувствовать на коже теплое дыхание, от чего по моему телу шла легкая дрожь. Приятно. Меня манила эта мягкость и раздражала одновременно, просто я её не понимал тогда, а сейчас. Не знаю, что меня заставило наклониться ближе к нему, обхватив его голову, но я никогда не забуду мягкость и бархатистость кожи его губ, а еще тепло, которое он неосознанно передал мне через поцелуй. Воздух вокруг будто наэлектризовался и начал давить на меня, вызывая жар в теле и испуг. Это было неизведанным и запретным, от чего я резко сел на землю, нарушив наш контакт, однако поцелуй заставлял тянутся дальше к мальчишке, что бы быть ближе и сорвать с его губ ни одно такое легкое прикосновение, а большее – страстный порыв и дикое желание. Он манил меня к себе один своим видом, притягивал и в то же время отталкивал. Я не мог в точности описать то, что творилось в моей голове, но все внутри походило на океан. Разбушевавшийся океан. Шторм. 

Меня одолевали самый разнообразные эмоции и ни одну из них я нем толком обдумать. Единственное, чего я хотел, так это вновь ощутить тепло его губ, так податливо раскрывшись навстречу моему рту. Нет, нельзя. Вместо этого, мои руки сами потянулись вверх, и кончиком пальцев я дотронулся до своих губ – теплые от пылкого поцелуя. Однако инстинкт все же переборол мой эгоизм, вовремя подав сигнал о приближении чужаков. 

Тогда, последнее, что я помню, так это пролетающие мимо деревья и мрак, встречающий меня. Он был жив, и это было самое главное. Но в тот день я потерял его, нашу дружбу и наши воспоминания. Всё, что связывало нас на протяжении моей жизни, я отчаянно убивал в себе день за днем, час за часом, не жалея себя и моего будущего. И все же я не смог до конца вытравить это, малая часть въелась в меня так глубоко и сильно, что никакая сила не способна уничтожить эту проклятую заразу! Зато есть время – оно не спасло меня от этого, но помогло свыкнуться и игнорировать резкие порывы, позволяя не обращать на них внимания. Меня вполне устраивал такой расклад вещей, и все же, я продолжал идти против себя. 

Мысли о мести помогали забыться и, ослепленный ненавистью, я был ведомым к своей цели. Смерть Итачи. Всё, я добился своего и был опустошен, отравлен гневом, потерял смысл жизни. А потом этот ублюдок Мадара рассказал мне правду о моём брате, которая заставила меня еще больше возненавидеть этот мир. И появилась новая цель, вновь окутанная ненавистью, только на этот раз объектом моего гнева была Коноха – деревня, убившая моего старшего брата и отнявшая у меня семью. Тогда я понял, как же был слеп и глуп, разбитый детскими мечтами. 

Сейчас всё по – другому – я вырос и знаю, как и кому мстить, и на этот раз уверенность в повинности смерти Итачи стоит на самом высоком уровне. Акацуки…. Я буквально шел по стопам Итачи, вот только цели в организации у нас были разными. Мне нужна новая сила и не важно, как я её получу, главное, что я сровняю с землей эту деревушку и убью каждого живого в ней. Они все должны почувствовать мою боль и поплатится за свои чудовищные грехи. 

Я снова убивал. Только теперь ради новой мощи, не жалел о пролитой мною крови и унесенных жизнях. Однако вместе с этим я умирал. Если раньше я отчаянно пытался убить ЕГО в себе, то теперь я просто забывал себя и Его тоже. Точнее сказать, я так думал, но на самом деле все было не так. Не знаю как, но все вдруг изменилось, так же неожиданно, как и раньше: Я падал один, свободно расставив руки в стороны, будто птица, и закрыв глаза, а Он вновь выкарабкался из опустошающего мрака, смотря на меня с горечью. И под этим взглядом я резко раскрыл глаза, а темная бездна остановилась, не принимая меня в свои объятия, отталкивала, а если точнее, то я сам, добровольно отказался от неё, отвергая нежеланную пустоту. Всё мое тело горело, желая согреться и избавиться о холода вечного одиночества, что бы вновь стать вольным и освободить разум, душу и обледенелое сердце от гибели. Тогда я и представить себе не мог, что буду цепляться за Него, что бы жить и знать, что я здесь, что я всё еще живой. 

Он был единственным доказательством того, что я существовал.

Вместе с чувствами и разорванными связями, уходила моя память. 

Я не помню ни лица матери или отца, ни своего первого дня в академии, ни своих детских слез и обид. Зато я отчетливо помню каждую секунду своей жизни, где присутствовал ОН. Пусть это было давно и само моё естество старалось убить это в себе, однако слишком поздно ко мне пришло осознание того, что моё тело и разум полностью погрузились в пустоту и мрак. Я снова разжал пальцы и отпустил его, возобновив падение во тьму моего сердца, потому что он вдруг исчез, не выдержав моего выбора, и покинул меня, забрав с собой всю ту надежду, что когда – то была у меня. В тот момент в голове вертелось всего одна мысль: “он сдался”. Одиночество вновь больно резануло по исстрадавшемуся сердцу, теперь навсегда въедаясь ледяной чернотой в меня. Несколько дней после этого я был полностью опустошен и мертв, потеряв смысл жизни и своего существования. У меня не было света, который указал бы мне путь, или же чего – то, за что я мог ухватиться, что бы не падать дальше, глубже в эту кровавую яму, заполненную тьмой. И тогда я начал ждать неизвестно чего, вспоминая свою историю. 

ОН ввалился в мою жизнь громко и без предупреждения, в общем – то, как и всегда, бегал по всему свету, лишь бы найти меня. Тогда я понял, что было источником моих сил. Все это время я страдал пустотой и болью лишь потому, что не думал о нем, заключив себя в цепи моих возможностей. Этот придурок, как ни странно, и был тем светом, которого мне пришлось ждать так долго, и каким же я был глупцом, что не понял этого с самого начала. Перейдя все границы дозволенно, наплевав на свои же принципы, я опять цеплялся за него, только на этот раз твердо решил, что больше никогда не отпущу его, навсегда удержав возле себя, пытался ухватить его за руку и выбраться из этой пожирающей мглы, спасая остатки здравого смысла. И он, не задумываясь ни на долю секунды, тянул меня к себе, как и тогда крепко сжимая мою ладонь, вытягивал из черной бездны, исправляя мои же ошибки за меня. Сам того не зная, но он спас Карин и Суйгецу, заставив меня на одно мгновение вспомнить давно распавшуюся команду №7 и принять решение, которое я выбрал бы тогда. 

Спасать других – необычное чувство, покинувшее меня три года назад. Не думал, что когда – нибудь я снова решусь на такой шаг, ведь это – привязанность, а связи – помеха. Однако тогда меня это не волновало, я был движем лишь воспоминанием утраченной жизни и горечью по нему. Но именно в тот момент я смог ухватится за Него, карабкаясь наверх из темной ямы. Все это время перед моими глазами было его лицо и эта старая, доверчивая улыбка на полосатых щеках. Я потянулся выше с новыми, внезапно нахлынувшими, силами, вцеплялся пальцами в его руку, так уверенно протянутую мне, и просил, молил, что бы он не отпускал меня больше, не давал опять провалится в пустоту и испепеляющую ненависть. И он держал меня, не разжимал хватки, пока я, наконец, не ощутил под руками твердую поверхность и не увидел землю, пропитанную солнцем. Я жив. Единственное, чего я хочу – посмотреть на него и увидеть все тот же ласковый блеск теплого взгляда, предназначенный только мне. Однако стоило мне повернуться на миллиметр, как все, чего я так желал, начало расплываться прямо перед моими глазами. 

Единственный вздох – его рука исчезает. 

Один удар сердца – и он падает вниз.

Стоп. Нет. 

Время будто остановилось, работая против меня. 

Он падал вниз, туда, откуда я так отчаянно карабкался – в бездну, окутанную мраком, а я стоял на коленях и не мог даже вздохнуть, слушая медленный удар моего сердца. Глухой и безжизненный. Это было похоже на сон, ночной кошмар, выворачивающий меня наизнанку и заставляющий кричать от ледяного ужаса. Мне было страшно повернуться и увидеть, как костлявые руки смерти обхватывают его фигуру, насильно таща на дно иссушающей мглы. 

Так не должно было случиться. Он, словно принял всю мою боль, поражающую даже его столь светлую душу, и, вытянув меня из мрака, отправился на верную гибель вместо меня. Обмен. Моя душа в обмен на него. Пустота медленно вытаскивала из моей плоти свои когти и отступала, уступая место новой боли. Накатившая волна горечи была иной – сильнее и больше, чем та, которую я испытывал раньше. Невыносимая, пожирающая, дикая, уничтожающая изнутри боль. Она была началом моего опустошения. Создавалось ощущение, что весь мир погас, когда тьма поглотила Его, сделав своим пленником и сковав его цепями. Я не понимал, почему он позволил себе упасть, не мог разобраться, как он забрал все светлое, что оставалось во мне на протяжении этих лет. Но важно ли это теперь, когда он оставил меня, хоть и, пытаясь спасти. Нечестно… и больно. Дальнейшая моя жизнь состояла из долгих часов одиночества и нестерпимых страданий. Минуты казались годами, а часы – вечностью. Единственное, что я мог тогда, так это искать, блуждать и пытаться найти смысл своего существования. Просто, когда зашел последний луч солнца, весь мой мир снова опустился во мрак. Тогда то и пришло озарение, точнее малое его подобие, однако оно направляло меня. Я вновь окунулся с головой в свою ненависть, теряясь во времени и не обращая внимания на окружающий мир. И всего бы ничего, если бы продуманный до мелочей план, который я составил, не был разрушен одним единственным человеком – Наруто…

\- Ей, Саске. Знаешь, пока тебя не было, произошло все самое интересное.

Суйгецу не спеша подошел ко мне, лениво потягивая воду из стакана. Видеть оскал на его лице было привычным делом, однако смотрел он не так, будто пытался прочесть что – то на моем лице. Я просто стоял, не сводя с него глаз. Мне казалось, что ему попросту нечего делать, вот и решил оторваться на мне. Хотя было странно не наблюдать его перепалки с Карин, кроме того, её вообще не было в убежище. Несколько секунд он молчал, оглядывая меня с ног до головы, а после криво улыбнулся. 

\- Лидер одолел девятихвостого, а Конан переместила его в убежище. Мы начали извлечение без тебя, ты уж прости, - он коротко фыркнул, отведя глаза, - но через пару часов появился Пейн, начал все крушить, атакуя нас без малейшего колебания. Оказывается, что он просто пытался спасти демона – лиса, правда я так и не понял зачем. К тому же он прихлопнул Карин. Теперь, видишь ли, у нас тут изменения произошли. Узумаки Наруто выжил, однако, как сказал Лидер, потерял память. Отныне он вступил в “Акацуки” и будет напарником с Пейном. Ты же теперь работаешь с Дзюго. Не обижайся, но только ты можешь…

Дальше я его не слушал. Я был сбит с толку его новостью и даже не заметил, как расширились мои глаза, и глухо застучало сердце, набирая темп. 

Это было особое чувство, граничащее с отчаянием и счастьем. Помутнение, если можно так сказать. Однако столь внезапное появление всколыхнуло прежние, болезненные мысли, которые я так упорно прятал в самую глубь себя. Все это время я был во власти мрака, предавая Наруто. Ведь он отдал свою душу, что бы вырвать меня из этой опустошающей мглы, а я сломя голову вновь принял тьму в свое сердце, тем самым отдаляя его от себя. Я терял его. Лишался того единственного, чем дорожил. Добровольно рвал нашу связь, превращая её в кровавое месиво.

И даже сейчас, сидя на самом высоком выступе, я терял Наруто. Раз и навсегда. Мне не хватило сил, что бы повернуться к нему лицом и увидеть уже знакомую синеву его глаз. Я чувствовал, что он смотрит на меня, и улавливал краем уха, как Конан что – то рассказывает ему обо мне. Болезненная волна прошла по моему телу от осознания новой реальности. Он больше не принадлежит мне. Наруто вообще не помнит, кто я такой. У меня его попусту забрали. Возможно, это и к лучшему, но тогда почему так тошно и воздух с трудом наполняет мои легкие? Почему я дрожу, закусив до крови губу? Откуда эта горечь и влажные глаза? И снова эта невыносимая боль.

\- Наруто…


	8. Chapter 8

_Through Sugetsu’s eyes_

Скучно…. Скучно. Скучно!

Ох, в такие моменты я начинаю жалеть, что Лидер прибил Карин. Прошло меньше суток с момента её смерти, а я уже соскучился по её кислой мине и “милому” голоску. И как прикажете теперь коротать деньки? Из наших товарищей посмеяться особо не с кем…. Конан – нет, она слишком холодная и не любит разговаривать. Дзюго. Ха, та же самая история, только он еще и прихлопнуть может. Мадара и Лидер – даже думать боюсь. Так, Саске. Ммм, не думаю, что этот человек знает, что такое смех. Зецу... и его раздвоение личности. Я скорее сам помру от хохота над этим недоразумением. Прости, зеленый, но я не привык болтаться с цветочками. Рыбка… Рыбка! Нет. Меня воротит от его акульих зубов. Он как улыбнется, так хоть в могилу сразу слечь можно. 

Что ж, остался только Узумаки. Парень вроде бы веселый, с хорошим чувством юмора и смекалкой. С таким будет за радость подшучивать над остальными, если бы не одно огромное НО – Пейн.  
Попадать под разгневанный ревностью взгляд риненгана я не горю желанием, да и пожить на белом свете еще хочется. Бедный Узумаки. Ведь ни на шаг теперь не сможет отойти от Лидера, а тот, поди, скоро кусаться вообще начнет. 

И так, вывод: все вокруг дряхлые развалины, а я один такой нормальный. Что ж, ну не так уж все и плохо. Во всяком случае, на данный момент. Вон, даже Учиха оживился. Хотя нет, что – то с ним не так в последнее время. Как только я ему сказал тогда о девятихвостом, он словно статуей стал. Простоял на одном месте с распахнутыми глазами минут десять, пока я его не встряхнул, только потом пришлось зализывать раны от его хватки. Боже, подумаешь, за плечо дернул, ну что в этом такого? Тоже мне недотрога. 

А сейчас, блин, воплощение самоуверенности. Выглядит, как обычно, правда, какой – то тревожный взгляд у него и направлен он явно на одного парнишку с полосками на щеках. Саске, неужели совесть проснулась и теперь она грызет тебя, принуждая умолять о прощении? Хм, знать бы еще, есть ли она у тебя вообще. Да вот только не эта дребедень меня интересует. Кому важна с трудом скрываемая боль в глазах Учихи или красноватые белки и болезненная бледность его кожи, а никому, в общем – то говоря. Внимание привлекает то, что идет он прямо, не скрывая своего направления, практически склоня голову. Эдакий страдалец, обреченный на вечные скитания. 

Уже поздно, Саске, ты опоздал. Твоя запоздавшая надежда может стать твоей погибелью.

Должен признать, что ему страшно повезло – ни Пейна, ни его верной подружки рядом нет. Отошли, видите ли, оставив парня одного. Хотя, не думаю, что он скучает, ему есть о чем поразмышлять, пока в его личное пространство не ворвался наш… кхм… мститель. 

Что же ты скажешь ему, Саске, теперь, когда он не знает кто ты? Станешь ли строить для него несуществующий мир, или же оставишь его в покое, что бы он не вязался за тобой, как ты того и хотел?

Узумаки тоже хорош. Сидит и смотрит на Учиху, как бестолковый ребенок, хлопая огромными глазами. Не узнает ведь своего старого “друга”. И вряд ли теперь вспомнит о чем - либо из своей прошлой жизни. Валил бы ты отсюда, Наруто, убегал, уходил прочь – это неважно. Можешь хоть опять вокруг Лидера мотаться, главное подальше от Саске и его безумия. Может же ведь, ублюдок, довести кого угодно, так он и вас обоих выведет из себя, к тому же потом вы виноваты останетесь. Слишком хорошо я изучил его характер, ледяную глыбу особо узнавать и не надо, главное логику понять. Правда выдавать себя нельзя, а то все падет прахом. Забавы ради я наблюдал за этим товарищем со стороны, свято надеясь, что не ошибся в своих доводах о его скверном характере. До сегодняшнего дня я был уверен, что ни одному существу на этой земле не дано сокрушить лед Учихи и пробудить в нем хоть что – то человеческое, оставшееся в еще не иссохшей от ненависти душе. И все же пошла трещина. Не могу я связать повлажневшие глаза и дрогнувшие в немой мольбе губы с его обычным наплевательством на других. Расстояние между ними в пропасть. Потерялась закономерность, явно отступая под натиском его внезапно проявившихся эмоций. Знать бы мне твои мысли, Саске, возможно, я бы лучше понимал смысл твоих действий. Одними предположениями тут не ограничишься. 

Сейчас на моих глазах происходит вступление очередной проблемы, неприятности, отвратительной истории, касающейся личных разборок между собой. Тьфу, чертова дилемма. Однако, по идеи, это больше походит на вполне предсказуемые последствия мелкой ошибки. Только вот кто же из них троих ошибся? Придурошный идиот – девятихвостый, наводящий страх кусок льда с риненганом или самоуверенный, запутавшийся в себе ублюдок великого клана? Риторический вопрос, однако же. Знал бы я все об этой троице, то с легкостью сказал бы, кто промахнулся. Боже, боже, и в кого я превращаюсь? Но, смею заметить, мне даже смешно наблюдать за этим развивающимся и набирающим силу комком интриги. Какая жалость, наши герои сбились с пути истинного. Ха, ха! Представляю себе лицо Лидера, когда он увидит этих двоих вместе. Думаю, после их встречи придется искать новое убежище.

\- Какого черта ты здесь?

Что..?

Стоп, стоп, стоп! Учиха, ты что творишь? Кретин, опять решил из себя крутого состроить? Дитя, блин, меру даже не знаешь. Сказал бы я тебе, что не время сейчас для твоих игр, так ты пошлешь далеко и надолго. Черт. Но….

Я бы посчитал его полным безумцем, если бы не исчезла из его глаз недавняя тоска, таившаяся на самом дне темной радужки, и сжатые в тонкую полоску губы. И весь он был сейчас слишком напряжен, видны на руках линии мышц, все его тело натянуто, как струна, словно готовясь к невероятному прыжку. Видно, что он сдерживает свою силу, старается не потерять контроль, натренированный годами, не хочет показывать себя со слабой стороны. Да вот только на кого он тут старается не сорваться? На Узумаки, что ли? Да. Именно на него. Идиот ты, Саске.

Я не мистер “Заячье сердце”, но при виде огненных провалов глаз в такой момент на меня самого накатывает страх. Да и Узумаки вздрогнул, сжался, словно защищаясь. Только никуда ему теперь не деться. Пойман мальчик. Саске никогда не находился в состоянии такой неудержимой ярости на моих глазах, а сейчас чуть ли - не скрипит зубами, пронзая мальчишку ненавистным взглядом. Что же ты задумал, Учиха?

***

_Through Naruto’s eyes_

Не знаю почему, но я сразу обратил на него внимание. Узнать такого человека не составило особого труда – выдавали одежда и волосы. Но это дошло до меня потом, после того, как я словно почувствовал его присутствие всем своим естеством. Пугающее, волнующе – приятное ощущение узнаваемости и непонятные искорки счастья при виде угольно – черных волос и темных, бездонных, словно нескончаемая пропасть, глаз. Узнать причину подобной вспышки радости, не поддающейся ни одному разумному доводу в подобной ситуации, было нереально. Просто невероятно, как - то знакомо хорошо от того, что этот парень здесь, смотрят прямо, с каждым шагом сокращая расстояние между нами. 

Колыхнулось что – то в душе мягкое, казалось бы, давно забытое, но такое родное и бесценное, хранимое годами под незримой печатью. Прошлось легкой дрожью по всем уголкам тела, собравшись в груди и обернувшись теплой волной, ласковой, тревожащей и одновременно приятной. Тонкое, особое чувство, граничащее между невыносимой потребностью и нескрываемым страхом. Знакомое, чертовски знакомое, и все же еще неведомое мне. Я бы сказал, что это дежавю, однако слишком реальной казалась недавняя пустота внутри, которая теперь была заполнена эти парнем. Знакомый незнакомец, не друг и не враг. Такой отдаленный, но слишком дорогой и близкий. 

Моя тяга к нему была неосознанной, неудержимой, контролирующей все моё сознание при одном лишь взгляде на него. И все – таки она была не такой, как привязанность к Пейну. Ласковое тепло, одурманивающая страсть, всепоглощающая нежность и неподдельное доверие, стремление больше не терять, не лишаться, всегда плечом к плечу, никогда друг против друга. Это были абсолютно разные вещи, и для осознания этого хватило буквально секунды, но… они одинаково важны для меня. Все равно, как если бы меня спросили, какая рука мне нужнее. Так же и сейчас, я бы не смог выбрать кто из них двоих мне дороже. Но ведь никто, же не заставляет меня разрываться между ними двумя.

\- Какого черта ты здесь?

Меня будто встряхнули за плечи или дали пощечину – это не важно, главное результат. Словно на меня вылили таз ледяной воды, и теперь неприятный холод окутал всего меня, обжигая тело своей прохладой. Вот он, нежеланный страх, поселившийся в каждой частичке меня, засевший в моём сознании, мирно спавший до сего момента. Сейчас же он жестоко, не щадя въедается в грудь, заставляя трястись от немого ужаса. Страшно. До чего же страшно смотреть в эти кровавые глаза, не в силах отвести взгляда от невероятной, демонической радужки. Вся кожа его будто побелела, засияла слабым светом изнутри, делая не только алые глаза темнее и насыщеннее, но придавая и без того угольным волосам зловещую, опасную черноту. 

Страх и доверие. Непонятное, странное, необъяснимое сочетание, и все – таки оно есть, существует и окунает меня в состояние абсолютного незнания. Убежать прочь, в надежде скрыться от этого дикого взгляда и молит о том, что бы незнакомец не пошел за мной по пятам, или же переступить через себя, закрывая глаза на пугающую угрозу, витавшую между нами? Нет, нельзя отступать.   
Ноги дрожат, но мне удаётся сделать шаг ему навстречу. Он продолжает смотреть злобно, словно разъяренный зверь. Молчит, видимо ожидая моего ответа. А что можно сказать ему на это? Увы, ничего. Потому что я сам не знаю ответа на этот вопрос. Визит сюда был выполнен по просьбе Нагато, не больше. Возможно ли, что причиной придти в подобное место была прихоть Пейна? Может быть. Однако зачем говорить то, в чем ты сам до конца не уверен. 

\- Ты ведь Саске, да? 

Получилось как – то неуверенно, учитывая то, что я просто проигнорировал его вопрос. Голос звучал слишком тихо и дрожал так же, как и все тело. 

Парень лишь ухмыльнулся, глядя, как я старательно унимаю дрожь. От чего – то безумно захотелось его ударить, убрать эту дебильную улыбочку, но он явно даст в ответ и завяжется драка. Кто будет победителем даже думать не надо. Вся его фигура воплощает в себе силу, власть, уверенность и сокрушительную мощь, я же ничего из себя не представляю, просто мальчик, потерявший свои воспоминания и живущий благодаря одному человеку. Однако рядом с этим парнем чувствуется еще одна тонкая, еле видимая ниточка – моя связь с реальностью, с моей забытой жизнью. Необъяснимое, но точное знание, что я его знаю, жил с ним, делил все свои переживания. Только почему же тогда Саске ведет себя, как абсолютная скотина по отношению ко мне? Причин такого поведения множество и любая вполне может оказаться правдой, но есть слабая тень сомнения. Нет, моя интуиция не врет мне, я уверен в связи с ним, однако Нагато ни слова не сказал о нем, о его роли в моей жизни, о том, что нас связывает. Снова эта неизвестность, черная пропасть, туман непонимания и секретов. Миллион вопросов – ни одного ответа.

\- Что у тебя с глазами? – на этот раз лучше, но все так, же тихо. 

Саске лишь сильнее хмурится и продолжает смотреть в упор страшными, бардовыми глазами с тремя запятыми.

\- Не твоё дело, – бросает он, уже повернувшись и собираясь уходить. 

\- Подожди! – словно рефлекторно я вытянул руку и схватил его за рукав, сминая пальцами жесткую ткань. 

Остановился, голова чуть повернулась в сторону и видно, как демонические глаза пристально следят за каждым движением. Мелькнуло в них что – то знакомое, но тщательно скрываемое, вспыхивают и тут же гаснут призывно – игривые искорки. Прямо на глазах меркнет багровое кольцо, застилает темной дымкой радужку, расползаясь темными пятнами, сменяя дьявольскую красноту на кромешную тьму.

\- Ты меня знаешь. 

\- Сам понял, что сказал? – безразличный, опустевший взгляд и резкое движение рукой, откидывающее мою ладонь. 

Снова уходит, убегает, словно хочет что – то от меня утаить. Нет уж, так дело не пойдет!

Срываюсь с места и иду за ним, обгоняю, развернувшись к нему лицом, и останавливаюсь. 

\- Я абсолютно уверен, что мы знакомы! 

Я весь дрожу, а он смотрит холодно, словно на постороннюю вещь, которая мешает. От чего – то защипало глаза, сердце глухо ударилось, набирая ритм, и свело судорогой руки, сжатые в кулаки. Саске наклонил голову в сторону и продолжил безразлично смотреть угольными глазами. Мне казалось, что я разговариваю со льдом – таким же молчаливым, холодным снаружи и безразличным ко всему. Но уверенность в правоте моих слов, пусть даже интуитивно, помогала мне настоять на своем.

\- Ошибаешься. Я вижу тебя первый раз в жизни. 

\- Нет! Ты врешь мне!

На секунду он вздрогнул, сжав губы, а после снова выпрямился, только на этот раз не торопился уходить. Я настороженно посмотрел на прикрытые глаза, ожидая его ответной реакции. Но Саске, продолжая стоять на месте, будто что – то мучительно решал про себя, ненадолго позабыв о времени. 

\- Ты не исправим, Узумаки, - резко начал он, так и не открыв глаз, и заставил меня подпрыгнуть на месте от неожиданности. – Как был идиотом, так им и остался.

Не знаю почему, но я засмеялся, хватаясь руками за живот. Было забавно слышать подобное от Мистера Хладнокровие, особенно с таким лицом.

\- И это говорит мне глыба льда? – сквозь смех продолжил я, одновременно сгибаясь пополам. – Еще неизвестно, кто из нас больший идиот, Саске.

Мне было действительно смешно, и я нагло продолжил хохотать на всю пещеру так, что все обернулись на нас. И подняв глаза спустя пару минут, я заметил, что уголок его губ был чуть приподнят, однако мимолетная улыбка исчезла почти сразу, как мы встретились глазами. Взгляд Саске, как и раньше, был безжизненным и пустым, но все, же мне удавалось разглядывать в кромешной тьме радостные искорки. Я смог только улыбнуться и выпрямиться, что бы сделать шаг к нему, однако меня остановила неожиданная тяжесть чужой руки на моем плече. Вздрогнув, я повернул голову и наткнулся на кроваво – красные глаза, обведенные тремя темными обручами, но пылающая в них ярость была направленно не на меня.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вышло ли описать ревность - не знаю, но говорят, что эмоций тут много. Хотя где же они?..  
> И еще... да знаю я, что Нагато таким слащавым быть не может по природе, но почему-то именно от него хочется какой-то романтики.

\- Тебе не кажется, что слишком опасно оставлять Наруто одного, когда поблизости Саске? – Конан повертела в руках хрупкий цветок, сделанный из тонкой бумаги, и нерешительно посмотрела на меня. 

\- Нет. Он его не тронет.

На самом деле я разделял точку зрения Конан, хоть вслух и не сказал этого. Не позволила гордость. Да если бы и согласился, что тогда? Мои слова в данном случае ничего бы не изменили, не смотря на моё желание. Хоть мне безумно хотелось сейчас ощутить тепло загорелого тела под руками, я просто не мог позволить Наруто услышать наш разговор, тогда бы все мои старания обернулись провалом. Этого нельзя допустить. Нельзя дать ему намека на ложь в моих словах, сказанных ранее. Он всего лишь ребенок, может испугаться и оставить меня, убежав прочь. Нет. Этому не бывать. Даже если он будет против – я смогу удержать его у себя.

\- Не думаю, Нагато. Ты не знаешь этого парня и не можешь с точностью говорить о его ходе мыслей.

Возможно, она права – я действительно не знаю Учиху, но что бы понять таких, как он, достаточно просто посмотреть им в глаза и тогда все разъясниться в одну секунду. Саске одержим местью. Он всю свою жизнь был мстителем, и со смерти Итачи ничего не изменилось, только цель поменялась. У него нет понятия о жизни, моральных ценностях, преданности и чувствах. По сути дела, он опустошенный, истертый годами, потерявший смысл жизни, ребенок, выбравший неверный для себя путь. Учиха сам виноват в том, во что он превратился, и он не имеет права винить в этом еще кого – либо. Глупое дитя. 

\- Нагато, ты меня слушаешь? – Конан встала напротив меня, подняв голову вверх, что бы посмотреть прямо в глаза. 

Я и забыл о том, что не один сейчас. 

\- Извини, мои мысли о постороннем зашли слишком далеко. 

Смотрит как – то странно, будто поняв смысл сказанного. Губы сжаты в тонкую полоску, глаза сощурились, да и сам взгляд непонимающий, немного удивленный. Она коротко вздохнула, прикрыв глаза, а после добавила:

\- Что ж, повторюсь. Велика вероятность того, что Саске пожелает закончить свои разборки с Узумаки, не повинуясь твоему указанию, и просто убьет его.

Неожиданно для себя, я резко вздрогнул, на секунду перестав дышать. Казалось бы, обычное словосочетание двух слов, подкидывающее четкие и яркие картины смертей, мимолетными кадрами, проскальзывающими в сознании, не вызывающие ничего, кроме равнодушия и холода к предстоящему. Однако на этот раз подобное высказывание оказало на меня совершенно другой эффект. Спектр эмоций, которые, мне казалось, я уже истратил, вновь вернулся, затуманивая мой разум детским страхом потери. Хоть этого и не было видно, но я ясно ощутил волну дрожи, прокатившейся по моему телу от одной только мысли о подобном. И ужас. Невероятный, липкий, отвратительный, пугающий своей реальностью. Я был почти уверен, что смерть никогда не затронет Наруто, отцепив от него свои костлявые пальцы, отступит, и больше не протянут к нему нечеловеческую руку, стремясь заполучить его в свое царство. Нет, это невозможно. Надо просто откинуть эти отвратительные мысли и выкинуть их из головы! Слишком ужасающими были мимолетные картинки в голове, изображающие бездыханное тело, истерзанное, с рваными, кровоточащими ранами и россыпью мелких царапин. Бледная кожа, синие губы, потускневшие золотистые локоны и.… 

Нет, нет, нет. Пока я рядом с ним, он не пострадает, даже царапины не получит, и уж тем более от Учихи.

Я чуть заметно замотал головой, окутанный своими мыслями, а после, открыв глаза, вновь наткнулся на вопросительный взгляд Конан. На этот раз она не просто с интересом смотрела на меня. Теперь она выглядела немного напуганной, однако сведенные темнее брови показывали её недовольство. Хотя, какое мне до этого дело. Она не должна так реагировать на мои, пусть и необычные, действия и вообще так смотреть в мою сторону. 

\- В жизни не слышал подобного бреда, - чуть дрогнувшим голосом выдавил я, не сводя с неё глаз. 

Если бы Конан не была столь внимательна, то она бы не услышала дрожи в моих словах и не увидела нарастающий, словно снежный ком, страх на дне радужки, скрываемый с трудом. 

\- Я не узнаю тебя сегодня, - она нахмурилась сильнее и подошла ближе. – Ты так реагируешь на малейшее мое слово, будто мы сейчас говорим о Яхико.

\- Замолчи, – процедил сквозь зубы, кинув на неё яростный взгляд. 

Это начинало выводить из себя. Она же прекрасно знает, что бывает, когда мы о нем говорим, и, тем не менее, Конан снова ведет к этой теме. Глупая. 

Я даже и не заметил, как она вздрогнула и отвернулась от моего взгляда. Испугалась, наверное, или поняла свою ошибку. Однако стоило ей повернуть, как она тут же замерла на месте, приоткрыв рот, и внимательно что – то разглядывала перед собой. В течение пары секунд на лице Конан одна эмоция сменяла другую, в том числе и удивление, некая настороженность и непонимание. 

Уж не знаю, что меня потянуло узнать причину столь ярких проявлений и кинуть мимолетный взгляд в ту сторону, но представленная картина и меня заставила застыть на месте. Противная, сковывающая дрожь прокатилась по всему телу, стоило мне заметить неподалеку две знакомые фигуры, которые в принципе не могли стоять рядом, на столь коротком расстоянии. Да и не это главное, а то, что Наруто громко смеялся, чуть согнувшись и обхватив руками живот, а еле заметная усмешка Саске становилась с каждым мгновением все более заметной, как и устремленный на Наруто взгляд. Казалось, будто мелькает в нем какой – то интерес, смешанный с неожиданным покоем и чем – то необъяснимо - притягательным. То, что раньше никому из нашей организации не приходилось видеть в глазах Учихи. И это едва различимое в жестокой тьме тепло.

Я и сам толком не понял, что произошло за ту долю секунды, когда наши взгляды пересеклись. Просто что – то вспыхнуло внутри, разливаясь по моему телу, кипя и полыхая, словно разъяренное, адское пламя, выжигая изнутри все то живое, что воскресил во мне Наруто. Будто кто – то заменил мою кровь на яд, и теперь он, струясь по венам, разъедал меня, иссушая, убивая всякий здравый смысл и чувство меры, оставляя лишь ледяную ярость. Это не походило ни на что из того, что я испытывал раньше. Столь сильных негативных эмоций я не ощущал даже, когда увидел Наруто, окруженного синей чакрой – техника извлечения. 

Нет. На этот раз было совсем по – другому. Не было того ясного плана действий, даже самого отчаянного, как и стальной выдержки. Ничего, кроме страшного желания смерти и моего дикого, невероятного гнева. Единственное, чего мне хотелось – так это убивать, рвать, крушить и уродовать все, что попадется под руку. И не важно, что это будет – камень или человеческая жизнь – мне все равно! Лишь бы ощутить в руках что – то изломанное, уничтоженное моими же руками, и чувствовать этот отвратительный, сладостный вкус власти и превосходства над тем, что недостойно жить. Однако больше всего я желал увидеть не просто чудовищные поломы и разрушения, а его бездыханное, изломанное тело, залитое кровью, изуродованное настолько, что ни одно живое существо, когда – либо знавшее его, не смогло бы распознать его! Раскромсать по кусочкам, изувечить его тело, а перед этим заставить его испытать всю боль мира, чтобы услышать, как он кричит, молит о помощи, и смотреть потом, как он умирает в муках, в одиночестве, брошенный всеми. Знать, что эта дрянь больше никогда не встанет, не откроет глаза, не скажет ни одного слова наперекор моему. Быть уверенным, что он не посмеет смотреть в его сторону, не подойдет к нему, не посмеет его трогать.

Сволочь. Вот же сволочь. Чертов Учиха Саске! Я же строго настрого запретил приближаться к Наруто, а уж тем более заводить с ним разговор. Ублюдок! Самоуверенный урод. Жалкая мелочь, возомнившая о себе черти что, идущая против моей силы. Мало того, что ослушался, действует своевольно, так еще и покушается на того, кто принадлежит только мне! Дрянь. Ничего, ты мне поплатишься за это. Уж я то переберу твои косточки, только вот доберусь до тебя сначала, и уж поверь, мало тебе не будет. Я покажу тебе истинную боль, Учиха Саске.

\- Нагато, - Конан маячит перед глазами, испуганно осматривая меня, задерживаясь взглядом на лице. 

Опять эта забота. Вот достала.

\- Отвали! – не разбираю слов и действий, лишь бы она оставила меня в покое со своими моралями. 

Надоела. Она лишь мешается под ногами. Главное – добраться до Саске и размозжить его по стенке, как червя. 

Все происходило словно в тумане: небрежно жест рукой, откидывающий ладонь Конан с моего плеча, торопливые шаги, образы и мысли о том, что можно сделать с Учихой, кровавыми картинками мелькающие в голове. Глаза постепенно застилала красная пелена, от чего вид крови казался чем – то обычным и необходимым. Сердце билось настолько быстро, что могло просто вырваться из груди в любой момент, оборвав клапаны. Сам того не понимая, я дышал прерывисто и часто, от чего начинали болеть легкие и пощипывало горло, и мои вздохи услышала наверное чуть ли не вся организация. Плевать! Главное поскорее добраться до Наруто и спрятать его от этой скотины. Только вот почему – то расстояние между нами с каждым моим шагом лишь становиться больше, а все вокруг вытягивается.   
Ускорить шаг, практически переходя на бег, оказалось сложнее, чем я думал. Хлынувшая из – за ярости сила была настолько плотной и необъятной, что просто переполнила все тело, сковывая движения. Малейший поворот руки, даже шаги отдавались неприятной болью, вызывая новую волну злости и жажды убийств. Словно я терял рассудок, превращаясь в дикого зверя, охваченного ненавистью ко всему живому. Да, именно так я сейчас выглядел. А все из – за кого? Из – за наглого ублюдка, поставившего себя и свои интересы выше всего прочего. Чертов Учиха. Надо было приказать Итачи, пока тот еще был жив, убить Саске, когда у него была такая возможность. Черт! Что б я еще раз послушал Мадару в таких ситуациях. Дряблый эгоист, видите ли, Саске мог ему пригодиться. А то, что он мешает мне – это ничего, да? Ха! Ну что же, это ненадолго. И плевать, что скажет этот старик. Уж я то ему все планы сорву и ничего мне за это не будет.

Все, уже близко, очень близко. Еще пара шагов….

Приблизившись вплотную и встав позади Наруто, я сделал первое, что пришло в голову – положил руку ему на плечо, слегка сжав его пальцами. Эдакий знак моего присутствия. Хоть его кожа всегда была теплой, что передавалось мне даже через ткань одежды, сейчас я не ощущал того его жара тела. Я и сам был словно огонь, по крайней мере, мне так казалось по тому, как сгорало все изнутри, и как тяжело мне было дышать. Да и того разливающегося покоя от контакта с ним не было, который окутывал всего меня, стоило мне хотя бы посмотреть на моего Ангела.

Я почувствовал, как Наруто вздрогнул от неожиданности и медленно повернулся ко мне. Но я даже не взглянул на него. Нет. Сейчас меня куда больше привлекал спокойная чернота в глазах Учихи. Стоит, как ни в чем не бывало, и смотрит прямо со своим напущенным холодом. В отличие от Наруто, у него даже поза не изменилась, только вот правая рука незаметно для всех, кроме меня, скользнула назад, обхватив пальцами рукоять катаны. 

Хм, уже готов к бою. Значит боится. Щенок. Ненавижу.

Быстро обхожу Наруто и встаю между ними, заградив Узумаки собой. Безумно хочется оградить моего Ангела от этого ублюдка, чтобы тот не смог вновь причинить ему боль, как было раньше, и в то же время, меня одолевает необузданное желание прямо здесь, на глазах у всей организации, разорвать Учихе глотку и смотреть, как он захлебывается в собственной крови. А Саске продолжает смотреть мне в глаза, не отводя взгляда. Все как обычно – глаза пусты, в них ничего нет, только сплошная тьма, поглотившая его душу, и холод. Интересно, а что я увижу в его глазах, когда он будет умирать от моих рук? Будет ли там страх или боль, а может быть отчаяние? Надо проверить. Что ж, еще один повод убить его. 

Красная дымка в глазах сгущается, но мне уже не так тяжело дышать. Напротив. Мои губы непроизвольно растягиваются в улыбке, даже скорее в оскале. Саске замирает, сжав катану рукой, и хмурится. Ха! Ну, наконец – то хоть какая – то реакция. 

Непроизвольно, я чуть наклоняюсь вперед, продолжая улыбаться, и смотрю на него исподлобья. Интересно, что сейчас во мне видят остальные? Скорее всего, разгневанного Лидера. А еще они боятся. Да, боятся стать жертвами моей ярости, как это случилось с той девчонкой. Кажется, её звали Карин, но теперь это не важно. Главное, что они помнят и испытывают страх передо мной. Ничтожества. Хотя, в тот раз моя цель не была достигнута полностью – оставался бесстрашный Учиха, у которого самомнение захлестывает за все рамки приличия. Эдакий отважный парнишка, герой нового поколения, способный горы свернуть. Пф, зазнавшаяся мелюзга. Недолго тебе осталось ошиваться в этом мире.

Шаг вперед, ближе к нему и дальше от Наруто. Надо было как – то защитить моего Ангела, но убивать Учиху у него на глазах все же не стоит. Наруто все еще ребенок, хоть и ровесник Саске, однако тот давно убил в себе ту детскость и наивность, так, что он может просто испугаться. Нет, нельзя. Я должен успокоиться и потерпеть. Надо всего лишь отвести Учиху подальше от остальных и уж потом разобраться с этим мальчишкой раз и навсегда. 

Еще шаг, встать ближе, что бы наигранно спокойно уйти отсюда с Учихой без лишних проблем. Да и какие тут могут быть проблемы? Приказам лидера никто не может перечить, в том числе и Мадара, познавший мою силу и власть. Однако оставался Наруто. Если Саске уже успел его к себе привязать, то Узумаки может вмешаться, и тогда я могу сорваться прямо здесь. Я помню, как это было несколько часов назад. Мне в тот момент было все равно, кто свой, а кто чужой – лишь бы спасти моего Ангела, все ради него. Теперь же он был рядом, прямо под рукой, и была возможность, что он будет первым, на кого падет мой гнев. Черт. Так нельзя. Все. Я смогу вывести этого падонка из убежища. Смогу. 

Короткий вздох и снова вперед. Саске, помедлив, чуть отошел назад, однако на лице вновь появилась та маска равнодушия. Казалось, от прежнего удивления не осталось и следа, будто он и не показывал подобных эмоций. А рука все так же сжимает рукоять катаны, правда не так сильно, как до этого, даже несколько расслабленно, словно для вида. Снова ухмыляюсь его идеальному контролю. Он идеальный шиноби, жаль, что вскоре он больше не сможет радовать ни меня, ни Мадару своим природным талантом. Скоро, очень скоро я смогу ощутить на руках его теплую кровь и узреть, как медленно жизнь покидает его тело. От одной мысли об этом пламя ярости разгорается вновь, выжигая меня изнутри, оставляя лишь одну единственную мысль. Что бы не сорваться с места и не разодрать его на месте, мне приходится с силой закусить нижнюю губу, до крови – мимолетная боль притупляет гнев. Не на много, но этого хватит на то, ради чего я сдерживал себя все это время. От нетерпения мои шаги становятся быстрее, а руки начинают подрагивать. Весь мой мир окрасился в черный и густо – красный цвет. Словно кто – то пролил алую краску на карандашный рисунок. В реальности этим самым рисунком являло собой все вокруг, я же был красной краской – кровью, что заливала все мое сознание. Я точно видел свою цель и шел к ней, сломя голову, ни о чем не задумываясь. Близко. Учиха так близко, что стоило бы мне замахнуться и я бы стер с его лица эту маску одним единственным ударом. Пальцы сжались в кулак, все тело напряжено, и я действительно ударил бы Саске, если бы меня не остановили.

Пальцы Наруто вцепились в мою напряженную руку, удерживая от дальнейших действий. Я остановился и резко повернулся назад, уставившись на него невидящим взглядом. Почему – то его глаза расширились, а губы, приоткрытые, что бы что – то сказать, задрожали. И весь он как – то сжался, будто от страха, чувствуя опасность и скрытую угрозу, но при этом бывший абсолютно беззащитным, как котенок. Он испуганно разжал пальцы и отпустил мое предплечье, отшатнувшись назад. Небесные глаза лихорадочно блестели, бегая по моему лицу, изучая.

Сердце пропустило удар. Два. Три. А после вновь бешено забилось, и что – то болезненно сжалось в груди, разрастаясь, отдаваясь глухой болью по всему телу. 

Прости, Наруто. Прости…

Словно по щелчку, красная дымка спадает с глаз, возвращая реальные, яркие краски в мой мир. И видно, что глаза у Наруто сейчас не голубые, я насыщенно – синие, с дрожащим зрачком. Осознавая, понимая, гнев стихал, оседая густым осадком незавершенности. Вновь чувствуя его тепло, пусть и на расстоянии, внутри разливалась та самая ласковая нежность, которая требовалась мне, одурманенному яростью, раньше. Боже, как же ты довел меня до такого, Наруто. Что такого ты сделал со мной, что заставил меня почувствовать тот спектр эмоций, который, казалось, я давно исчерпал и убил в себе? Я и предположить не мог, что ревность может быть столь жестокой. Что она превратит меня в монстра, жаждущего мести на столько, что я смог даже позабыть о тебе. 

Ритм становиться спокойнее, воздух больше не обжигает мои легкие и горло, нет того неприятного напряжения, и я могу расслабленно выпрямиться, расправить плечи. Если присмотреться, то можно увидеть, как посветлели глаза Наруто, а страх, осевший на дне радужки, исчез, растворившись в глубокой синеве. Он с облегчением шумно выдохнул, будто и не дышел все это время, от чего плечи поникли, а спина немного сгорбилась, делая Наруто ниже. Я неосознанно нахмурился, наблюдая за ним, и напрочь забыл об Учихе, который, скорее всего с интересом смотрит на развернувшуюся картину и кривит губы своей дебильной ухмылочкой. Черт, вот бы с разворота заехать ему по лицу со всей силы. Посмотрел бы я тогда, как он улыбаться будет с разбитым в кровь лицом. Сволочь. 

Словно специально, действуя мне на нервы и разжигая новое пламя ярости, сзади послышалось недовольное хмыканье, и уже в следующую секунду, не сдерживаясь, я резко развернулся, направляя в сторону Саске кулак. Но рука замерла буквально в паре сантиметров от лица Учихи, так и не достигнув его. Все мое тело буквально сковало от теплого тела Наруто, прижавшегося к моей спине так доверчиво и, в тоже время, отчаянно. От неожиданности я замер, прислушиваясь к сладко – покалывающим ощущениям в груди, когда четко почувствовал обхватившие мою шею и плечи руки, словно сдерживающие меня. Учиха в тот момент продолжал холодно смотреть на меня пустыми глазами, изредка кидая на Наруто заинтересованный, короткий взгляд.

Неожиданное чувство защищенности, окутавшее меня буквально на долю секунды, оказалось приятным, и мне нестерпимо захотелось провести пальцами по мягкой коже теплой руки моего Ангела. Однако вместо этого я лишь повернул голову в его сторону, немного откинув её на его плечо. Наруто, кусая нижнюю губу, умоляюще смотрел на меня, и его щеки покрывались застенчивым румянцем. Я честно не понимал подобной реакции, но понимание немедля снизошло на меня, когда Наруто, мимолетно глянув на Учиху, одними губами прошептал: не надо.

Хорошо. Я понял тебя, Наруто.

Тяжело вздохнув, осторожно убрал его руки с моих плеч, хоть на самом деле у меня не было никакого желания прерывать наш телесный контакт и лишаться его тепла, и сдержанно посмотрел на Саске. Он тут же обратил все свое внимание на меня, явно осознав, что опасности с моей стороны больше нет, опустил руку, предупреждающе скользнув кончиками пальцев по рукояти катаны. Не впечатлило. Глупый щенок хочет показать свою силу и превосходство вожаку стаи – смешно. И смело. Коротко про себя посмеявшись на подобный жест, подошел к нему и чуть наклонился, негромко сказав:

\- Ну, пошли, Учиха. - Не сдержался и все - таки ухмыльнулся, от чего мой голос стал очень низким и глубоким. - Разговор есть.

Саске спокойно развернулся и подождал пока я обойду его, не спеша последовал за мной. Пока мы не отошли на достаточно далекое расстояние, мне приходилось, молча игнорировать заинтересованные взгляды членов организации, молящие глаза Конан, которые она не сводила с меня все то время, пока я думал, как расправиться с Учихой. А еще Наруто, настороженно смотрящий мне в спину. Я чувствовал его взгляд всем своим естеством, только вот ощущение от него было неприятным, и почему - то хотелось скрыться от него. Я остановился и, развернувшись лицом к Учихе, недовольно скрестив руки на груди. Саске оценил жест - разговор будет не из приятных. И, тем не менее, он был неизбежен. 

\- Что - то хотел мне сказать, Пейн? - он был спокоен, а холод в глазах лишь становился тверже, закрывая доступ к остаткам его человечности. 

Нельзя было даже предположить, какие эмоции на самом деле испытывает этот мальчишка. Слишком прочной была ледяная корка, исполняющая роль щита от всего окружающего.

Я чуть покачал головой, в который раз убеждаясь, что у Саске мертвая, загнившая душа. 

\- Да. Нам надо обсудить нашу общую слабость. А именно...

\- О чем это ты? У меня нет слабостей, - перебил меня Саске, высокомерно приподняв подбородок и выпрямив спину. 

Черт! Сейчас больше всего хочется ударить ему по морде и выбить из Саске эту хваленую учиховскую гордость. Но нельзя. Наруто попросил.

\- Просто закрой рот и послушай, - как можно спокойнее продолжил я, нахмурившись и наблюдая за Учихой. - Я уже предупреждал всех о Наруто, но для особо одаренных, таких как ты, Саске, повторюсь. 

Глубокий вздох, мимолетная, сдерживаемая ярость, промелькнувшая в моих глазах.

\- Не смей приближаться к Наруто, и уж тем более заводить разговоры. Еще раз увижу тебя рядом с ним ближе, чем на десять метров - порву на куски. Я ясно сказал?

От воспоминания о двух фигурах, так близко стоящих друг к другу, пальцы сами собой сжались в кулаки, практически до хруста костей. Но Учиху, похоже, не волнует моя реакция. Скорее всего, он забавляется при виде сильно выраженных эмоций Лидера "Акацки", которого раньше считали хладнокровным монстром. Да... Наруто действительно умеет менять людей.

Я выжидающе посмотрел на Учиху и сильнее нахмурился, когда его брови вопросительно поползли вверх. 

\- Узумаки мне до лампочки. Лишь бы не мешал. 

\- Неужели? А что же ты тогда рядом с ним делал? - старался унять нарастающее раздражение, но голос все равно подрагивал.

\- Не я с ним, а он со мной, - Саске насмешливо посмотрел на мои кулаки с побелевшими костяшками. - Узумаки сам полез, куда не надо, и это не мои проблемы, как и то, что у вас там происходит. Если так хочется вечно держать его при себе, то дрессируй свою зверюшку или купи ему ошейник.

Сволочь. Изворотливая дрянь. Ненавижу. Как же ты меня бесишь.

С силой впиваюсь ногтями в ладони, что бы хоть как - то удержать ярость, рвущуюся наружу, сжимаю зубы, напрягаясь всем телом. Главное сдержаться, что бы ни убить его ненароком. 

\- Что - то ты чересчур многословен, Учиха, - я опустил голову, исподлобья прожигая Саске ненавистным взглядом.

Он лишь насмешливо хмыкнул, подошел ближе, наклонив голову чуть на бок, с наигранным интересом глянув на меня.

\- А у тебя слишком много эмоций.

На секунду я перестал дышать. Мне показалось, что воздух, пропитанный ядом его слов, стал отравленным для моего организма. Однако после небольшой паузы вновь смог глубоко вздохнуть, что не укрылось от его глаз. Я понимал, что за последние сутки растерял весь свой контроль, когда дело касалось Наруто. От одного звука его именно сердце сладко сжимается, посылая ласковые волны к каждой клеточке моего тела. Но почему - то, услышав это от Учихи, мне стало тошно и противно. И дело вовсе не в моей проявившейся слабости, нет. Меня не волновало мнение кого - либо, кроме моего Ангела. А в том, что такой ублюдок, как Саске, сует свой нос, куда не надо. 

\- И то верно... - я немного расслабился, выпрямив пальцы, и тут же ощутил на коже ладони жжение. 

Видимо я сжал кулаки так сильно, что до крови разодрал ладони. Выпрямившись, я посмотрел на Учиху с нескрываемой ненавистью. - Потому, что мы говорим о нашем общем уязвимом месте.

В черных глазах заплясали насмешливые искорки, но маска на лице осталась такой же непроницаемой.

\- Да ну? - издевательский вопрос и наигранное удивление в голосе Учихи, а после взгляд, полный раздражения, направленный в мою сторону. - Я уже тебе сказал, Пейн, меня не интересует Узумаки. Так что оставь свою проповедь для кого - нибудь другого. 

Только я хотел возразить ему, как Учиха круто развернулся, не удосужившись выслушать меня до конца, не спеша направился в другую сторону. Как ни странно, меня это ничуть не злило. Напротив, я даже был рад, что не вижу его лицо. Однако осталось кое – что, о чем я должен был сказать мальчишке, дабы хоть как – то завершить наш разговор.

Подавшись вперед, я как можно более небрежно окликнул Учиху:

\- Саске.

Он остановился, но так и не повернулся, продолжая стоять ко мне спиной.

\- Наруто - мой. - Больше угроза, предупреждение, нежели утверждение.

Простоя констатация факта. Мне не нужно было доказывать свое право на него, я и так знаю, что Наруто принадлежит только мне и никому больше.

Видимо, моя уверенность передалась и Учихе. Несколько секунд он стоял, молча, глубоко дыша, и я подумал, что он не ответит и уйдет, сделав вывод из сказанного, но разговорчивость Саске за сегодняшний день в который раз поразила меня.

\- Как скажешь, - кинул Учиха, чуть повернув голову в мою сторону, и я заметил еле заметную улыбку на его губах. 

А после язвительно добавил, злобно ухмыльнувшись:

\- Лидер.

Еще секунда, и он исчез из пещеры. У него всегда была дикая скорость, и он доказал это еще раз резким исчезновением. Меня не интересовало, куда направился Саске. Однако вопрос по поводу Наруто остался не решенным и это раздражало. Никогда не любил неизвестность, а сейчас она главенствует, как никогда. Последними словами Саске дал понять, что явно не собирается слушать мой приказ и, как всегда, сделает все по – своему. Что ж, посмотрим, во что это выльется, и в зависимости от этого станет ясно, как именно будет расплачиваться Учиха за свои ошибки. 

Опустив руки, я пошел обратно, оглядывая убежище в поисках моего Ангела. И каково было мое удивление, когда я и не обнаружил его среди остальных присутствующих. На миг мне показалось, что он мог пойти за Учихой, ведомый смутным чувством доверия от потерянных воспоминаний. Но резкая тревога быстро прошла. Мы с Саске разошлись всего на пару секунд, у него бы просто не хватило времени поговорить с Наруто. Успокоившись, с бесстрастной маской на лице я направился вперед, на середину пещеры. Стоило мне появиться у всех на виду, как несколько пар глаз вновь устремились на меня с немым вопросом или насмешкой. Похоже, они заинтересовались нашим разговором. Глупцы. Я же вовсе не посмотрел в их сторону, только продолжил идти дальше. 

Конан одиноко стояла в стороне, теребя тонкими пальцами бумажную розу, и упорно смотрела в землю. Даже когда я подошел достаточно близко, она не оторвала задумчивые глаза от каменной поверхности. Сейчас мне не хотелось выяснять причину её расстройства, единственное, что меня интересовало – Наруто. И скорее всего Конан знала, где он сейчас находится. 

\- Где он?

Она подняла голову и посмотрела на меня с тоской. Я узнал это взгляд. Так Конан смотрела на меня, когда я отвел Учиху в сторону для разговора. Только теперь на дне радужки осел вопрос, который она почему – то до сих пор не задала. Мне безумно захотелось закатить глаза и недовольно вздохнуть, как это делает Наруто, однако я просто решил утолить её интерес.

\- Успокойся. Я и пальцем его не тронул. Мы просто кое – что обговорили.

\- Хорошо, - Конан поспешно закивала головой, вновь начав теребить цветок. 

\- Где он? – еще раз и с нажимом повторил я. 

\- Ждет тебя снаружи.

Я тут же развернулся и направился к выходу, стремясь поскорее покинуть убежище и найти моего Ангела.


	10. Chapter 10

Издалека Наруто был похож на солнце, принявшее облик человека. Живой, резвый, полный сил, не умеющий стоять на месте больше минуты. При вечерних лучах он светился, будто покрытый золотистой крошкой, а светлые волосы окрашивались медным цветом, переливаясь приятно – персиковым.

Нагато присел на небольшой каменный обломок, пригнувшись словно хищник, наблюдая, как мальчишка, задрав голову, с улыбкой смотрит на алые облака, обведенные по краям золотыми лентами солнечных лучей. Подобное зрелище казалось Пейну самым обыкновенным явлением природы, и он не понимал, что такого невероятного там увидел Наруто. Тот даже не заметил присутствие поблизости кого – то еще помимо себя, лишь расслаблено, немножко лениво опустился на траву, прилег, тут же ощутив под спиной прохладную зелень, и растянулся во весь рост. Под задравшейся футболкой показалась полоска кожи и, если приглядеться, виднелись линии мышц живота. Скомканный плащ был небрежно брошен рядом.

Коротко облизав губы, Нагато поднялся с валуна и, не спеша направился к расслабленной фигурке. 

Предстоящий разговор, точнее разборка, заставлял его чувствовать себя некомфортно в собственном теле, но, увы, это было неизбежно. Мимолетная мысль о последствиях техники, промелькнувшая в сознании Нагато по пути, неожиданно привлекла его внимание. Она развивалась, как снежный ком за считанные секунды, и вот уже охватила всего Пейна. Он понимал, что последствия могут быть разными: как малыми, так и непостижимыми. Уж лучше разобраться со всем сейчас, чем мучиться потом, во время боя с противниками.

Присев рядом и повернувшись к Наруто лицом, Нагато легонько прошелся подушечками пальцев по его руке, про себя отметив, что на солнце его кожа стала теплее. 

Наруто, почувствовав еле уловимое касание, приоткрыл глаза и нахмурился.

\- Ну и о чем же вы говорили? 

\- О миссии. Саске скоро уходит, – тихо ответил Нагато, продолжая водить пальцами по мягкой коже предплечья.

\- Опять врешь.

\- Возможно, но сейчас это уже не важно.

Нагато медленно приподнялся, вставая с земли, и начал было отряхивать плащ, как услышал возню. Он посмотрел в сторону и увидел, как Наруто, надувшись, словно маленький ребенок, сидит, сложив руки на груди, и смотрит прямо, в упор гневными глазами.

\- Что значит не важно?! Прекрати это делать! Почему нельзя просто рассказать мне все, как есть? Так нет, черт подери, тебе надо все загнуть! – нетерпеливо вскрикнул Наруто, по – детски размахивая кулаками и зажмурившись. 

Нагато чуть наклонил голову набок, вопросительно оглядев фигурку мальчишки. 

Его откровенно забавляла подобная реакция на мелочи, да и то, как ярко проступает сквозь наигранную серьезность та самая детскость, которая так привлекала Пейна. С надутыми губами и обиженным взглядом насыщено – голубых глаз Наруто действительно напоминал обиженного малыша. 

Нагато помолчал немного, с интересом и неким умилением разглядывая лицо Узумаки, а после спокойно добавил, протянув руку:

\- Пойдем, Наруто.

Узумаки изумленно уставился на Пейна, прервав бурную речь, но уже через секунду, недоверчиво сузив глаза, откинул его руку в сторону и самостоятельно поднялся на ноги, одновременно подхватив ранее брошенный на землю плащ. 

Нагато подобный жест даже не удивил – он прекрасно помнил, как вспыльчив Наруто.

И, тем не менее, он так и не смог сдержать улыбки.

***

Эта поляна практически ничем не отличалась от той, где Наруто ждал Пейна, распластавшись на мягкой траве и греясь под вечерними лучами. Разве что она легла между холмов, отрезая возможность кому – либо их заметить, освещенная слабым мерцанием почти зашедшего за горизонт солнца. 

Наруто лениво, сгорбившись, прошел вперед Нагато, развернулся и встал перед ним, уперев руки в бока.

\- Ну и? Зачем мы сюда пришли? – нетерпеливо было начал возмущаться мальчишка, однако тут же замолк, заметив жестокий блеск в потемневших глазах Пейна.

\- Мне надо кое – что узнать.

\- Опять секретничаешь. - Наруто недовольно прикусил нижнюю губу.

Пейн лишь нахмурился в ответ и оглядел парнику с ног до головы, отмечая натренированность сильного тела и примерно прикидывая его возможности на данный момент, учитывая кратковременную технику. Наруто был силен – сомнений нет, да и сам Нагато понял это во время их боя, однако его интересовало отнюдь не это.   
\- На этот раз нет. Я хочу, что бы ты со мной сразился.

Узумаки тут же замер, на секунду перестав дышать, и уставился на Пейна непонимающими глазами. Светлые брови поползли вверх, а взгляд помутнел. Ему захотелось принять услышанное за неудачную шутку, но то, что за все эти дни Нагато ни разу не делал подобного, заставило Узумаки напрячься. Он сделал шаг назад, будто стараясь защититься от немой угрозы, продолжая вопросительно смотреть на своего собеседника.

\- Что? – только и вырвалось из Наруто.

\- Но перед этим ты должен разозлиться, - пропустив вопрос мальчишки мимо ушей, добавил Пейн, незаметным движением разминая кисти рук. 

Подумал немного и уже несколько отстраненно добавил:

\- Очень, очень сильно разозлиться.

Наруто испугано вздрогнул, абсолютно не понимая сказанное ему, подстегиваемый незнакомой, опасной тенью стальных глаз. Снова сделал шаг назад, чувствуя нарастающую тревогу. Он не помнил ничего из своего прошлого, то же касалось и его боевой подготовки. Да и есть ли она у него вообще. А тут его лучший друг требует сражения, при этом зная о состоянии Наруто. Да и страх наводил сам факт, что ему придется противостоять столь сильному и пластичному телу. К тому же, не смотря на то, что мальчишка ни разу не испытал на себе всю мощь и гнев Пейна, он понимал, что тот безумно опасен и неимоверно силен, что доказывал скрытый страх со стороны его подчиненных.

Протестующе замотав головой, Узумаки отошел еще дальше, растерянно оглядывая Пейна.

\- Давай же, Наруто, - с нажимом сказал Нагато, хмурясь сильнее.

\- Я не хочу! – немного истерично, с ноткой страха, выпалил Узумаки и сжал кулаки. - Что ты вообще…

Нагато проигнорировал отчаянный оклик, двинулся вперед, по пути складывая печати. Метнувшаяся из руки Пейна ярко – желтая лента легко могла бы пронзить Наруто, если бы он не увернулся в последнюю секунду, отпрыгнув в сторону. Опасная стрела упустила свою цель, взорвавшись при столкновении с землей. Наруто отнесло назад мощной взрывной волной, и он упал на землю, больно ударившись спиной о выступ, но, не смотря на боль, тут же вскочил на ноги. Потемневшие синие глаза лихорадочно искали знакомую фигурку, стараясь различить хоть какие – то очертания силуэта в густом дыму. 

Хоть сознание кричало, что надо бежать от опасности, от необъяснимого страха, наполнившего его всего, Наруто не мог сдвинуться с места. Все мышцы словно стали свинцовыми, сковывая даже малейшее движение. Он почти физически ощущал, как ужас, превратившись во что – то живое, призрачное, окутывал его плотной дымкой, скользя прохладными конечностями по коже. Узумаки, преодолевая сопротивление своего же тела, повернул голову и посмотрел на сгусток темного дыма взрыва. Глаза расширились – он все еще не верил в реальность происходящего, надеялся, что в следующий момент все прекратится так же резко, как и началось. Но ничего не изменилось. Наруто приоткрыл рот, тяжело дыша, с хрипом, и задрожал. От напряжения по виску скатилась капелька пота, спустилась ниже по щеке, шее и скрылась за воротом майки. 

В ту же секунду из дыма выпрыгнула темная фигура и, не медля, кинулась в сторону Наруто. Тот на мгновение испуганно сжался, но неожиданно для себя самого с невероятной легкостью блокировал нагремевший удар Пейна. Занесенный кулак в лучшем случае откинул бы Узумаки назад, в худшем – снес бы пол-лица. 

Наруто, хмурясь, смотрел на свою руку, сжавшую запястье Нагато, дрожащую от столкновения их сил. Не успел он удивиться своей мгновенной реакции, как вот он сам уже наносит ответный удар. Наруто даже не думал об этом, только успел заметить, как Нагато, перехватив его ногу, резко повернулся, кинув его на землю. Однако на этот раз он не упал. Наруто извернулся во время полета, оттолкнувшись рукой о землю, и приземлился на корточки. Удивляться и этому он уже не стал – не было времени. Нагато наносил удары неожиданно, с разных сторон, так что было невозможно определить куда придется следующая атака. Многих Узумаки избегал, уворачивался, блокировал, но все же попадались такие, от которых отбиться было просто нереально, и Наруто падал на землю с новыми ссадинами. Почему – то такая боль – боль от ударов, оставляющих на теле синяки и ссадины, - казалась ему привычной, что ставило самого Наруто в тупик и наполняло его голову десятками вопросов. Но, опять же таки, на посторонние вещи не было времени. 

Узумаки, практически прижав Пейна к дереву, размахнулся и направил кулак в скулу противника. Нагато, еще за долю секунду предугадавший атаку, неестественно быстро наклонил голову в бок, и кулак Наруто врезался в дерево, проломив ствол практически насквозь. Время для ответа было идеальным - Наруто был открыт и не смог бы блокировать удар. Вместо этого Нагато проскользнул мимо него, зашел сзади и, упершись ладонями в спину мальчишки, с силой толкнул вперед, наперед зная, что при таком раскладе Наруто всем своим телом придавит пробившую дерево руку, тем самым сломав кисть и пару пальцев. Для джинчурики это было не таким уж и ранением, но на какое – то время это лишит Наруто возможности драться двумя руками. Хотя на самом деле избить его до смерти не входило в планы Пейна. Ему вообще не хотелось это делать, но как иначе вывести Узумаки из себя. 

Пронзившая боль на миг оглушила Наруто. Он замер, не решаясь пошевелиться, и тяжело выдохнул, стоило ему пошевелить прижатой рукой. Боль была сильной, но спустя мгновение Узумаки понял, что сможет вытерпеть и это. Развернувшись и прижавшись спиной к стволу, Наруто нашел глазами Пейна. Тот стоял напротив с непроницаемым лицом и спокойно смотрел на озлобленное лицо Узумаки. Наруто почти физически ощущал, как под холодным взглядом ринненгана накипевшая в нем непонятная ярость набирает силу, разрастаясь, заполняя его всего пугающим жаром. И это ощущение страшной, злой силы где – то внутри, становящееся все сильнее, свирепее, как дикий зверь. Нестерпимо хотелось его выпустить, принять ту запертую силу, но Наруто медлил. Он держал зверя в клетке до последнего и старался перебороть кипевшую в нем ненависть. Она пугала его. Наруто не понимал, за что он так ненавидит Нагато, однако злоба яростно билась в нем, стоило лишь посмотреть на Пейна. Наруто шумно выдохнул и тут же почувствовал болезненную отдачу в груди. Нагато ударил, целясь в самый центр.

Все. Это было последней каплей.

Узумаки стиснул зубы и уперся руками в согнутые колени. Жар был настолько сильным, что у него потемнело в глазах, а тело болело каждой клеткой, наполняемое невероятной силой. За дымкой, застилавшей глаза, Наруто не видел красных пузырей чакры исходящих от него, обхватывающих его плотным покровом, который приобретал очертания Лиса. Зато это мог видеть Нагато: и глаза цвета крови с узким зрачком, и заострившиеся когти и клыки, и сразу три хвоста, образовавшихся за долю секунды. И это заставило бы Пейна напрячься, начав искать способы утихомирить Наруто до того, как у него образуются другие хвосты, и он не начнет крушить все, что попадется ему под руки, если бы он не заметил искры удивления в нечеловеческих глазах. Если тогда, во время их схватки на Пейна смотрели злые, страшные глаза Лиса, в которых читалась жажда крови и желание разорвать тебя на куски, то теперь во взгляде Наруто отчетливо сквозили понимание и ясность. Он тяжело дышал, сминая пальцами ткань штанов, и смотрел на землю под ногами.

\- Наруто? – позвал Нагато и сделал шаг ближе.

Узумаки устало поднял глаза, словно этот жест лишал его последних сил. Он вопросительно приподнял брови и тут же скривился от неожиданно нахлынувшей боли. Она, обжигая, исходила изнутри и сковывала тело. У Наруто онемели ноги и, казалось, если он сдвинет их хотя бы на миллиметр, то движение принесет очередную волну боли. Но держаться уже не было сил, и Наруто начал падать с болезненным стоном.

Успевший во время подскочить Нагато обхватил его плечи, не давая ему упасть. Красная чакра жгла Пейну руки, однако тот не обращал на это внимание. Он опустил Наруто на колени, присел напротив него, все еще держа его, и посмотрел в повлажневшие глаза.

\- Ты меня слышишь?

\- Я что, похож на глухого? – огрызнулся Узумаки сквозь зубы. 

Нагато усмехнулся. Это было похоже на Наруто, но как он мог дерзить при трех хвостах, оставалось для Пейна загадкой. Все разрешилось, когда Наруто захрипел и уронил голову на плечо Нагато - сзади пополз четвертый хвост. Чакра вокруг его тела была настолько плотной, что Нагато стало тяжело дышать. Когтистые руки легли ему на плечи, и Пейн уже приготовился к удару, которого, на удивление, не последовало. Наруто перестал хрипеть спустя минуту и поднял полову. Взгляд его не изменился, если только пропал осадок боли, да и двигался он легко, быстро.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – выпалил Пейн.

Наруто закатил глаза, помотав головой.

\- Отлично.… Твою мать, Нагато, ты издеваешься?!

\- Нет.

Узумаки было открыл рот для ряда ругательств, которыми он хотел осыпать Пейна, но вдруг передумал и спокойнее спросил:

\- Какого черта, что это такое?

\- Мне самому интересно. Что ты чувствуешь?

Наруто замялся и прислушался к собственному телу.

\- Ну, я не знаю, как это объяснить. Сначала было очень больно, а сейчас легко и тепло. И это ощущение… - он ссутулился, глядя на свои руки. – Сила, я бы сказал. Только слишком большая, мне с ней тяжело.

Нагато пересчитал глазами хвосты, думая, что четыре отростка чакры ему просто причудились. Нет, их количество осталось тем же. Пейн ничего не понимал. Судя по увиденному ранее, Наруто должен был сейчас корчиться от боли, превращаясь в Лиса, а не спокойно говорить о своем состоянии. Возник вопрос, на который хотелось срочно найти ответную ниточку.   
\- Хорошо. Попробуй успокоиться и подавить эту силу. 

Наруто тяжело вздохнул, но перечить не стал. И уже через пару секунд красная чакра начала утихать, растворяясь, словно туман. Когда весь покров Лиса исчез, Наруто открыл глаза. Голубые.  
Вот значит что, - пронеслось в мыслях Пейна. - Выходит, кратковременное применение техники извлечения не прошло бесследно для него. Вот, что дала ему техника – контроль над чакрой лиса. Но над всей ли его мощью..?

Немного поразмыслив, Нагато решил отложить заинтересовавший его вопрос на следующий раз, когда подвернется возможность. Сейчас им обоим нужно было возвращаться. Увлеченные боем, они и не заметили, как красочный закат сменила вечерняя тьма и прохлада.

Нагато поднялся, помогая ослабевшему Наруто встать, позволил тому перекинуть руку ему на плечо и обхватил его талию.

\- Домой? – спросил Наруто, сильнее облокачиваясь на подставленное плечо.

Пейн ответил не сразу. Вопрос в его сознании вытек в другой. А можно ли назвать домом место, где они провели последние пару дней? Решив, что, в принципе, домом может быть что угодно, он коротко кивнул и тут же услышал вздох облегчения.

\- Устал? 

\- Не то что бы…

\- Ясно, - оборвал Нагато и в тот же миг, не спрашивая, подхватил Наруто на руки.

Узумаки даже пискнуть не успел в протест, как Пейн мчался на невероятной скорости, прижимая его к теплой груди. Наруто сжался и прикрыл глаза. Смотреть по сторонам не было смысла – все смешивалось в одно сплошное пятно. Он смог расслабиться лишь, когда ощутил под спиной мягкость кровати и шумно выдохнул. По телу поползла приятная слабость. Наруто приоткрыл глаза и обвел комнату взглядом, ища Нагато. В темном, неосвещенном помещении его найти было сложно, но Узумаки почти сразу заметил у окна его силуэт. Тот стоял, прислонившись к стене, и смотрел куда – то вдаль. Ведомый каким – то чувством, Наруто приподнялся на локтях и, облизав пересохшие губы, внимательно изучал каждую линию, частичку красивого лица, стараясь запечатлеть этот образ в своей памяти. Пейн уловил на себе посторонний взгляд и повернул голову. 

У Наруто перехватило дыхание. 

Лицо Нагато было выбелено лунным светом, будто его кожа была накрыта снежной маской, и черные шарики пирсинга стали частью узора этой самой маски; некогда рыжие волосы теперь казались русыми, а в светло – серых глазах вновь плескалась нежность. В блондинистой голове тут же вспыхнули воспоминания о прошлой ночи, и Наруто не смог удержать стыдливой краски, залившей его лицо, шею и даже уши. Усталость, до этого позволившая ему ощутить боль от всех полученных ушибов, теперь превратилась во что – то другое, запретное, заставляющее Наруто расслабиться и посылая дрожь по его телу. Он стыдливо отвел взгляд и ощутил, как сонливость, одолевающая его до этого на поляне, неожиданно отступила, вытесняемая разливающимся теплом в груди, которое шло ниже, обволакивая его. Ощущение было приятным и раздражало одновременно, и Узумаки зажмурился, стараясь отогнать это тревожащее чувство. 

Неожиданный шорох заставил его напрячься, и стоило Наруто повернуться, как он наткнулся на внимательный взгляд. Нагато склонился над ним и с интересом изучал покрасневшее от смущения лицо младшего мальчика. Он быстро скользил взглядом по его телу, думая, что Наруто покраснел от переутомления и боли, и пытался выяснить, что же вызывает эту самую боль. Он вспомнил о сломанной руке, наклонился ниже, тронул пальцами мягкую кожу запястья Наруто, аккуратно ощупывая его руку, проверяя, зажил ли перелом. Кости, как он и ожидал, уже срослись, но Узумаки почему – то вздрогнул, шумно вздохнув.

\- Наруто, в чем дело? - выдохнул Пейн в ухо мальчишки, прерывая его мысли, и заставляя ощутить легкий трепет где-то внизу живота.

\- Ничего, - последовал робкий ответ.

Нагато недоверчиво хмурил брови, уловив дрожь в голосе. Его ладонь скользнула вверх по руке Наруто, пальцы ощутимо сжали плечо. От этого Узумаки покраснел лишь еще сильнее. Пейн чуть выпрямился и провел другой рукой по его щеке, удивившись, насколько теплой, пылающей она оказалась, остановился на дрогнувших от прикосновения губах Наруто. Тот еле удержал желание потереться лицом о дразнящую его прохладную ладонь. 

\- И это ты еще меня во лжи обвинял? – ухмыльнулся Нагато.

Наруто не ответил. Ему безумно хотелось облизнуть губы, которые приятно покалывало от прикосновения к ним руки рыжего, однако желание неожиданно ушло в другое русло. Он выпрямился, обхватил запястье Нагато обеими руками, словно придерживая, и еле ощутимо провел кончиком языка по фаланге указательного пальца. Пейн, не знающий, как реагировать на такую ласку, по инерции отпрянул назад, дернув рукой, но пальцы Наруто на ней неожиданно сжались, не отпуская. Сам Узумаки, казалось, ничего не заметил. Он увлеченно продолжал оставлять влажные дорожки на ладони, иногда обнажая зубы, чередуя их с языком, и проводил ими, едва касаясь, по длинным пальцам. 

В голове Пейна все смешалось. Сначала Наруто упрямился, потом был обессилен, а теперь вылизывал его ладонь. Хотя Нагато не был против, чтобы он и дальше продолжал это делать. То, как язык Узумаки скользил по его руке, будоражило воображение и подбрасывало немыслимые фантазии на тему того, во что все это может вылиться в дальнейшем. Напряжение, сковывающее до этого, спало и позволило Нагато снова расслабиться. Пейн не утерпел и прикрыл глаза от растекшегося по руке, идущего дальше, ко всем частичкам его тела, наслаждения. Увлеченный процессом, сначала он легонько шевельнул рукой, после, улавливая влажное тепло, он то слегка зажимал между пальцами выскальзывающий кончик языка, то касался губ младшего мальчика, мимолетно очерчивая их контур. 

Наруто, будто удовлетворенный реакцией, улыбнулся краешком рта. Ему было хорошо и легко, а еще хотелось чего – то другого, нежели водить языком по прохладной ладони Нагато, и чувствовать, как сильнее, ускоряясь, бьется пульс под тонкой кожей на запястье. Узумаки поднял голову, оставив руку Пейна, потянулся выше, обхватил его плечи и потянул ниже, на себя так, чтобы можно было легко провести теплым языком по чувствительной коже за ухом и тут же услышать шумный выдох. 

Чувствительных мест рыжего Наруто не знал. Он действовал скорее интуитивно, даря ласку, которую сам хотел бы ощутить, думая, что если у него сбивалось дыхание, когда Нагато прикусывал мочку его уха, коротко касался губами виска, ерошил волосы на затылке, то и Пейну будет приятно тоже. Неожиданно появилось какое – то странное, волнующее ощущение главенства и превосходства, которое не поддавалось никаким объяснениям. Наруто просто чувствовал, что сейчас он главный, одно его движение может причинить боль или подарить наслаждение. И он упивался этой властью, довольно улыбаясь малейшему отклику со стороны Пейна. 

Отклонившись назад, Узумаки нежно прижался губами к ямочке меж ключиц, легонько касаясь впадинки и выпирающих косточек самым кончиком языка, но не больше – на такой светлой коже не хотелось оставлять темно – бардовых следов. Он, рукой все еще придерживая плечо, скользнул другой ладонью по скрытой за одеждой груди, а когда рука последовала на живот, Нагато не смог сдержать рефлекторного вздрагивания, от которого мышцы пресса сжались и застыли в напряжении. Обжигающая волна возбуждения накрыла его с головой, когда он ощутил мимолетное касание к своему паху. То, что это делал Наруто, который еще прошлой ночью стеснялся и заливался краской от стыда, сводило с ума. Теперь он казался опытным, смелым и даже немного жестоким: так дразнить – легкими касаниями – было невыносимо. Нагато стиснул зубы, зажмурился, чувствуя, как тянущее ощущение в паху отдается болью. Он был возбужден всего от пары легких прикосновений и от этого почему-то злился, что распаляло его лишь сильнее. Пейн неожиданно сильно прижал Узумаки к себе, быстро водя ладонями по его бокам, задирая майку, постепенно поднимая за края, а после и вовсе стащил с Наруто и кинул к плащу. От контакта с оголенной кожей по телу проходил заряд, посылая крупную дрожь. Хоть в комнате было достаточно прохладно, Нагато казалось, что ночь слишком душная и жаркая, и ему хотелось стянуть плащ, закинуть его в угол и не видеть до утра. Опомнившись, заботиться об этом ему не пришлось – как оказалось, Наруто давно снял с него плащ, оставив валяться на полу у их ног. 

Перестав терзать поцелуями шею и ключицы Пейна, Узумаки опустился ниже, приподнял сетчатую кофту, проведя ладонью по теплому животу, чувствуя каменность мышц, их напряжение, и повторил путь руки губами. 

Нагато не выдержал, снял кофту и жадно вцепился в золотистые волосы, несильно потянув за пряди назад, останавливая от ненужной ласки – теперь ее казалось до неприличия мало, чтобы утолить хоть каплю разгорающегося желания. Наруто же понял его действия иначе. Вместо того чтобы, как ожидалось, отстраниться, он потянулся вниз, слезая с кровати и садясь на пол, обхватил сильные бедра и прижался щекой к местечку прямо над поясом штанов. Замер. В потемневших синих глазах проступали искорки неуверенности и страха. Он помнил, как сладко было ощущать влажный рот, обхвативший его член, ласку языка, скользящего по всей длине, и теплые губы, прижимающиеся к головке. Одно только воспоминание заставило его задрожать. Наруто шумно выдохнул, чувствуя нарастающую тяжесть своего возбуждения, сильнее стиснул бедро Пейна и провел ладонью по напряженному стволу через ткань штанов от основания к головке. Нагато сильнее сжал пальцами светлые пряди, но назад уже не тянул. Его вожделение, появившееся, стоило Узумаки к нему прикоснуться, буквально сковывало, не давало оттолкнуть, напротив, оно подталкивало, затуманивая рассудок. Пейн помотал головой, боясь потерять контроль. Наруто хотелось дико, до одури, и это желание с каждой секундой было сложнее сдерживать. 

\- Подожди, - прохрипел Пейн, когда Наруто расстегивал молнию.

Тот поднял голову, так и не отпуская края штанов, готовый вот-вот стянуть их вниз, и посмотрел на него горящим от нетерпения взглядом. Нагато на мгновение оторопел, но после выдохнул и чуть отстранился. Слова и все мысли внезапно улетучились, оставив голову абсолютно пустой. Он ничего не мог сказать, завороженный сияющими, освещенными лунным светом, глазами. Не услышав ничего далее, Узумаки облизал губы и, ухватив пояс удобнее, потянул штаны с бедер. Одежда казалась ему чем-то тяжелым и лишним, от чего надо скорее избавиться. Но больше всего хотелось ощутить контакт с обнаженным, сильным телом, кожей к коже, навсегда, и чтобы он никогда не прерывался. 

Переведя дыхание, Наруто, чувствуя уверенность, подстегиваемую похотливой жаждой, погладил кончиками пальцев резинку нижнего белья Пейна, подцепил и медленно, словно издеваясь над обоими, повел ладонями вниз, скользя по ногам, снимая боксеры. 

Нагато вздрогнул, ощутив, как ткань легко падает на пол, а после чуть подрагивающая ладонь обхватила основание его ствола, губы жадно прижались к бархатистой коже на головке члена, скользя, собирая капельки выступающей смазки. Походило на легкий поцелуй, нежное прикосновение, внимательное, затем эта нежность приобрела какую - то иную, невероятную форму. Наруто остановился на мгновение, а затем обхватил головку губами, провел по ней языком и опустил голову вниз, заглатывая член Нагато. Рвотный рефлекс сработал почти сразу, но Узумаки остановился, подавляя его, и неожиданно понял, что ощущение горячей плоти во рту не вызывает отвращения, напротив, неясное чувство власти вернулось, набирая обороты. Он двинул головой назад, краем уха уловил, как дыхание Нагато задержалось, а после, стоило ему повторить движение, сбилось настолько, что, казалось, рыжему не хватает воздуха. 

Пейн прикусил губу, но не смог удержать стона. Эта ласка была мучительна и восхитительна одновременно. Действия младшего мальчика были неторопливыми, растянутыми, словно он наслаждался процессом, а вот Нагато был практически на пределе: еще немного и он просто накинется на Узумаки. Он, тяжело дыша, с силой вцепился в плечи Наруто и отстранил его. На секунду разочарованно шумно выдохнул, когда Узумаки остановился и переместил руку на его бедро, но потом собрался и посмотрел на покрасневшее лицо.

\- Не нужно.

Наруто лишь наклонил голову, непонимающе смотря в серые глаза. Ряд мыслей, что он сделал что-то не так, оборвался, когда Нагато резко подхватил его и развернул спиной к себе так, что тот коленками упирался в край кровати, крепко держа за руки, сжав пальцы почти до боли. Узумаки от неожиданности коротко вскрикнул и тут же почувствовал, что одна рука освободилась, однако не из-за его реакции. Быстрыми, неловкими движениями Нагато стягивал шорты с Наруто вместе с трусами, оставляя наливающиеся краснотой полосы от ногтей на загорелой коже. Младший мальчик только вздрагивал и тяжело дышал, замирая, когда Пейн прижимался к нему сзади. 

Последующий в спину толчок опрокинул Узумаки на живот, заставляя выставить вперед руки и распластать их ладонями вниз на уровне головы. Поза была неудобной, и ему пришлось поставить колени на кровать, чуть прогнуться. И шумно выдохнуть, почувствовав влажные руки на талии. Нагато нежно, насколько это было возможно в его состоянии, поглаживал кожу Наруто, спускаясь все ниже, проводя по крепнущему члену, мошонке, пока, наконец, руки не очутились на ягодицах. Прижав к ним ладони, Пейн провел большим пальцем по внутренней стороне, слегка задевая колечко мышц. 

Столь откровенное касание отзывалось в Узумаки сладкой дрожью, смешанной со страхом и удивлением. От едва ощутимого прикосновения горячей руки к анусу, тугие мышцы непроизвольно сократились, отзываясь уже нескрываемой тяжестью в налившемся стволе. Он посмотрел на Нагато через плечо, часто дыша, и наткнулся на затуманенный взгляд стальных глаз. Пейн с этой пеленой желания, застлавшей разум, взгляд, был неузнаваем, но почему - то притягивал к себе лишь больше. Прикосновение повторилось, только на этот раз уверенней, с нажимом, кончиком пальца чуть проникнув внутрь. Наруто застонал, прогибаясь в пояснице сильнее, подаваясь назад, желая вновь ощутить это щекотное, сладкое касание, мимолетное, но посылающее невероятную волну по нему всему.  
Пейн наклонился ниже, прижался грудью к покрытой потом спине, рукой обхватил талию Наруто, другой уперся в матрас рядом с ладонью подростка. Потянулся немного вперед, чтобы обдать щеку горячим дыханием, провести губами по виску и прошептать на одном дыхании:

\- Хочешь..?

На окончание фразы его не хватило, слова переросли в хрип. 

Наруто задрожал сильнее. 

Хочешь? Этот провокационный вопрос наполнил его рот, мягко растёкся по нёбу и языку, едва удерживаясь за ровным рядом зубов и выливаясь из слегка приоткрых губ шумным бесформенным выдохом. Наруто хотел, хотел до дрожи, и глаза его слезились от нетерпения и ожидания. Хотел, но чего именно – сам не знал. Ответил он сразу, даже не понимая на какое из “хочешь” соглашался. Пару раз кивнул, потому что на слова не был сил, не было голоса и желания, зная, что Нагато поймет. И правда, понял. 

Пейн выпрямился, стоя на коленях позади Узумаки, погладил его бедра, прижимая к себе. Что делать дальше он знал, но его не покидала мысль, что Наруто будет больно, она пульсировала в голове наравне с желанием, крича, чуть не плача. Однако времени на подготовку не было: оба были слишком возбуждены, и даже Наруто не мог больше терпеть.

Нагато ладонями раздвинул ягодицы, потерся головкой об отверстие, в наслаждении прикрывая глаза, подался вперед, входя сразу на всю длину. Наруто захрипел. Боль была настолько резкой и ослепляющей, что сдавило горло и стало тяжело дышать. Даже слезы было невозможно сдержать, они катились двумя солеными ручейками по пылающим щекам. Узумаки стиснул зубы, зажмурился, стараясь привыкнуть, отогнать боль хоть немного. 

Тщетно. Он опустил голову на сложенные руки, сжал пальцами простыню, болезненно застонал и неожиданно ощутил тепло прижавшегося к нему Нагато, с нежностью водящего ладонями по его плечам, шее, груди. Ласка чуть притупила боль, позволила расслабиться. Пейн почему-то замер, остановившись, крепко прижимая младшего мальчика к себе, упиваясь ощущением тесноты Наруто, знанием, что вот, наконец, они стали практически одним целым. Счастье, граничащее с безумием.

Больше нельзя было ждать, иначе можно сорваться, сойти с ума.

Пейн отстранился, выпрямился, одной рукой прижимая плечо Наруто к кровати, другую положил на его талию, удерживая, медленно качнул назад бедрами, потом снова вперед. 

Узкий, слишком узкий.

Нагато прикусил губу, сильно впился пальцами в бок Узумаки, теряясь в первых волнах наслаждения. Они расползались, обхватывали его с головой, и он забывался в себе, терялся в пространстве. Он провел ногтями по влажной от пота спине и снова толкнулся вперед, резче, сильнее. Наруто кусал губы, сдерживая рвущийся стон боли, шипел, когда толчки становились грубее, но потом шумно выдыхал, стоило Пейну стать мягче, аккуратнее. Остановить его Узумаки не мог: пусть его окутала боль, но прерываться не хотелось. 

Мощные руки, сжимающие его в объятьях, тонкие пальцы, ласкающие, горячие губы, жадно целующие каждый позвонок в такт движениям, прохлада металла, которая при контакте с разгоряченным телом посылала приятную дрожь, и эта боль там, где сейчас так горячо, - невыносимо, просто невыносимо.

Чувств и эмоций слишком много, они бушуют, словно изверженный вулкан, растекаются по венам и сосудам диким пламенем, обжигая. Почему-то Узумаки был уверен, что Нагато и сам наполнен этим жаром. Он сдавленно стонал, и стоны его переходили в хрипы, когда он входил слишком глубоко, в рваном ритме, заставляя младшего мальчика содрогаться и всхлипывать.

У Наруто кружилась голова, дыхание сбивалось, иногда он вообще не мог вдохнуть, и от этого в горле пересыхало. Он не мог понять, что с ним происходило. Боль до сих пор терзала его, однако она уже не была такой колющей, напротив, в ней было что-то сладостное, желанное, и возбуждение тугим узлом скручивалось в паху. Из искусанных губ вырвался протяжный стон. Узумаки и сам не понял, как все переменилось: удовольствие накрыло с головой, эрекция, до этого слабая из-за боли, лишь увеличилась, все тело горело, просило ласки.

Наруто судорожно вздохнул и уронил голову на сложенные перед собой руки, сильнее прогнувшись в спине, приподнял бедра, толкаясь навстречу, ускоряя темп. Снова стон. 

То, что было раньше, несравнимо с этим невероятным, волшебным наслаждением. Хотелось закрыть глаза, чувствовать тонкую и хрупкую нить единства, принимать и отдавать, тонуть в наслаждении и ни о чем не думать.

Двигаться резко, грубее, быть ближе, в тесном контакте, ласкаться до одури так, что хочется кричать. 

Нагато до синяков сжимал его бедра, до крови царапал спину острыми шипами пирсинга, обжигал распаленную кожу горячим, прерывистым дыханием, но Узумаки было все равно. Все, лишь бы это никогда не прекращалось, только бы он никогда не останавливался.

Вместе. Всегда вместе.

Сердце пропустило удар. Наруто распахнул неестественно - синие в темноте глаза, выгнувшись, и громко, протяжно застонал. Все вокруг вспыхнуло яркими красками, а после померкло, поплыло, темнея. Казалось, он вот - вот потеряет сознание: настолько велико было наслаждение, окунувшее его в океан экстаза. Узумаки без сил рухнул на кровать, тяжело дыша, еще не отойдя от оргазма; Нагато повалился на него сверху, прижался грудью к мокрой спине, обхватил руками подрагивающие плечи. Дышать было тяжело, и он, словно успокаивая самого себя, гладил загорелую кожу кончиками пальцев.

Наступившую тишину нарушало лишь биение двух сердец и неровное, сбивчивое дыхание.

Более менее придя в себя, Пейн приподнялся на локтях и устроился рядом, лицом к лицу с Наруто. Тот не сдвинулся с места, лежал, прикрыв глаза, и тяжело глотал воздух ртом.   
Истощенный, уставший, изможденный за весь этот насыщенный день. Но такой теплый, податливый и ласковый. 

Нагато хотелось улыбаться: он был слишком счастливым, и это счастье наполняло его силой, прогоняя сонливость. 

Пейн лениво протянул руку назад, подхватил край одеяла и накрыл им младшего мальчика. Узумаки, почувствовав мягкое тепло, сжался и укутался в одеяло чуть ли не с головой, глядя темным, пустым взглядом куда-то в сторону. У него тяжелели веки, слипались глаза, и голова отказывалась соображать. Единственное, чего хотелось - так это спать. Наруто потерся пылающей щекой о подушку, еще сохранившую прохладу, и блаженно выдохнул, чувствуя, как холодок успокаивает разгоряченную кожу. Приятная волна прошлась по его телу, когда чужие руки коснулись его лица, начали нежно гладить щеки, водить подушечками пальцев по вискам, очерчивать контур губ и скул.

Касания превращались в один непрерывный контакт, который успокаивал, убаюкивая. Сон наступал постепенно и незаменто, обволакивал ласковой тьмой, разливал приятную усталость. Все сливалось в одно, и лишь по смутным очертаниям можно было что-либо различить в ночном мраке. Узумаки почти уснул, когда кровать неожиданно прогнулась, скрипнула, а после раздались тихие, отдаляющиеся шаги. Наруто с трудом приоткрыл глаза, из последних сил держась в сознании.

Последнее, что он видел перед тем, как погрузиться в сон, была одинокая фигура, выбеленная лунным светом, серебряные блестящие глаза и улыбка на тонких губах.


	11. Chapter 11

Нагато не любил менять уже спланированные действия, оговоренные до самых мелочей, четко отработанные; но еще больше ему не нравилось разбираться с последствиями того, что обычно возникает, если не следовать плану. Импровизация – не его конек. Для него до сих пор оставалось тайной, как некоторые мгновенно и просто принимают решение, способное изменить судьбу целого мира, даже не обдумав последствия и плоды, которые все это принесет. 

Смерть Яхико и присоединение к Акацки оказали невероятное влияние на него. Если раньше он был мальчишкой, который действовал на поводу у эмоций и слепо верил в идею объединения всего мира, то сейчас это более не ребенок, а взрослый мужчина, сильный, уверенный и принимающий реальность такой, какова она на самом деле без лишних фантазий. Он мог смело и уверенно действовать, только когда все просчитано на несколько шагов вперед, учитывая всевозможные последствия.

Однако то, с чем он столкнулся на этот раз, нарушало все его рамки и правила. 

Сейчас перед ним стояла задача, от выполнения или не выполнения которой зависело дальнейшее развитие его жизни. Действовать нужно было немедленно: ограниченность во времени ставила под вопрос успех выполнения. Если его заметят раньше, чем он закончит, то вся работа будет сделана зря. 

Нагато остановился прямо на середине выжженного поля, которое раньше было усеяно деревьями и прочей зеленью. Не изменилось абсолютно ничего.

Значит Коноха еще не нашла это место.

Не известно, по их глупости или же по воле случая, но уголки губ Пейн чуть поползли вверх, расплываясь в ликующей ухмылке, а уже через мгновение его лицо вновь стало непроницаемой маской.   
\- Приступим, - прошептал Нагато, складывая печати.

***

\- Я бы хотела...

\- Нет.

\- Но он может..!

\- Нет.

Голова поникла, челка скрыла мокрые глаза и искусанные губы. 

Цунадэ вздохнула, прикрыв глаза.

\- Сакура, прекрати. Ты же сама все видела. 

Харуно резко вздернула голову, сжав кулаки, и посмотрела на Хокаге оскорбленными, полными слез глазами.

\- Да не может такого быть! Здесь явно что-то не так. Вы же знаете Наруто, он не мог вот так просто...

\- Просто?! - не выдержав, вскрикнула Цунадэ и подскочила, упершись руками в стол. - Просто - это когда одно тяжелое ранение, да и то - его бы это не остановило. Просто... Да там мясо одно! Его даже по кусочкам теперь не соберешь! - голос срывался - так громко она кричала. Дышала она с трудом: в груди все сжималось, в горле стоял ком, не давал говорить ровно и спокойно, глаза у самой начало пощипывать от подступающей влаги. 

Цунадэ выдохнула, стараясь не смотреть на сжавшуюся ученицу, села обратно в кресло.

\- Еще неизвестно, кому что принадлежит, - продолжила она уже тихо. - Крови столько... Можно подумать, там целый отряд перерезали. 

Сакуре хотелось закричать, забиться в угол и ничего больше не видеть, не слышать, а главное - не чувствовать. Боль пожирала ее словно чудовище из ночных кошмаров, и она не знала, что больше мучает ее: страх или горечь от потери того, ради которого была готова пойти на все. 

И все же не верилось. Наруто был готов собственной башкой горы продалбливать, чтобы путь проложить. Никогда не сдавался, никогда не переставал искать выход. Самый непредсказуемый ниндзя.   
Да не мог он вот так сдаться, не мог умереть! Или…

Сакура выдохнула, нахмурилась и выпрямилась. Посмотрела на Хокаге серьезными, жестокими глазами.

\- Обман. Это все обман.

Цунадэ устало посмотрела на нее, но отвечать не стала. Через секунду Харуно развернулась, так же не поднимая головы, и вышла из кабинета, хлопнув дверью.

Хокаге лишь тяжело вздохнула и спрятала лицо в ладонях. 

Ей самой не хотелось во все это верить, но так нагло и бесполезно уходить от реальности было слишком. 

Надо просто потерпеть, думалось ей. Но терпеть это было невозможно. За весь день Цунадэ только сейчас смогла расслабиться и позволить слезам скатиться по бледным щекам. Тихо плакать не выходило. Ей стало тяжело дышать и приходилось приоткрывать рот, чтобы не задохнуться.

***

Находиться здесь не хотелось никому. Будь их воля, они бы ушли при первой же возможности. Шиноби Конохи многое видели на миссиях, однако такое им встречать еще не приходилось.   
Все вокруг было красным и сливалось в одно сплошное пятно. Дышать не хотелось даже ртом: металлический привкус ощущался на языке. Даже медики, закрывшие лица масками, морщились в омерзении и старались не всматриваться в куски того, что пытались собрать. Шизуне, руководившая операцией, бледная, стояла с непроницаемым лицом в стороне, отстраненно наблюдая за процессом расширившимися глазами, не решаясь подойти ближе. Стоящий рядом Какаши приводить девушку в чувство не стал, прекрасно понимая, что если ее вывести из оцепенения, далее последует истерика. Будь это кто-то просто из отряда или горожан, все было бы хорошо, но ведь дело касалось Наруто.

Хатаке поначалу реагировал достаточно спокойно, следя за работой медиков и изучая ринг смерти, во что превратилась местность; но спустя мгновение, наткнувшись на кусок чего-то, лежащего в луже крови, он не выдержал и отвернулся: темно-бардовое месиво вызывало приступ тошноты. Смотреть на это без рвотного рефлекса или отвращения в принципе было невозможно. Нечто похожее встречалось тем, кому приходилось участвовать в битвах. Словно человека разорвало изнутри, да и то, тогда –то хоть что-то можно было разобрать и понять, где что, а тут…

Даже если откинуть физические порывы, Какаши не решался вновь взглянуть на оцепленное место. Он просто не мог смотреть на то, во что превратился его бывший ученик. Грудь тут же сдавливало неприятное, болезненное чувство, а в горле будто ком застревал, и Хатаке становилось трудно дышать. 

Возможно, это была лишь малая часть того, что испытала Сакура. Когда Какаши только подходил, Сай уже уводил полубессознательную девушку. Она еле перебирала ногами и пустыми, застывшими глазами смотрела вперед, ничего перед собой не видя, кроме разбросанных кусков в крови и чем-то темно-бардовом, о чем ей не хотелось думать. Сай, крепко обхватив ее тонкую талию, практически тащил ее себе, не отрывая взгляда от земли. Какаши показалось, что он стал еще бледнее, если такое вообще было возможно. После этой парочки он четко дал указание посторонних личностей не пропускать. 

Естественно, друзья Наруто, наплевав на приказ, пытались не раз прорваться. Особо одаренные, как Киба и Ли, поначалу нагло заявили, что их всех разыгрывают, а дурацкий Узумаки просто где-то прячется, а после, когда закончилась волна наивности и пришло осознание, был нервный смех, испуганные глаза и повторяющееся словно эхо “Да вы что, он же ведь не мог”. А еще были слезы. Много, много слез. Потом Какаши больше не смог терпеть и направился к Шизуне, только бы не видеть их заплаканные лица и не ловить на себе полные боли потери взгляды, не слышать их судорожного дыхания и фанатического бормотания. Потому что он знал: задержись он там подольше, сам бы не выдержал.

***

\- Я думаю, тебе лучше уйти, - с нажимом предложила Цунадэ, на что тут же получила отказ.

\- Нет уж. Я имею право знать.

\- Мне АНБУ вызвать, чтоб тебя выволокли отсюда?

\- Пусть остается, - впервые за все время сказал Какаши.

Цунадэ вопросительно приподняла брови, и он продолжил:

\- Ее сейчас ни под каким предлогом не выгонишь. Тем более, уж лучше одна она, чем толпа подростков, поджидающая снаружи. 

Обдумав его слова, Хокаге выдохнула и устало кивнула.

\- Ладно, пусть так. Я не могу ломать голову над такими мелочами в данный момент. С минуты на минуту должна придти Шизуне с отчетом.

На этой фразе Сакура вздрогнула, сильнее вжавшись диван. Конечно, она хотела узнать правду, но это так же и пугало ее. Она продолжала хранить надежду, что экспертиза докажет неправильность предположений о смерти Наруто, и тогда можно будет немедленно собирать отряд и отправляться на поиски друга. Но если все подтвердится, то…

Одумавшись и уловив приближающиеся шаги в коридоре, девушка резко обернулась и как раз наткнулась на входящую в кабинет Шизуне. Та прикрыла за собой дверь и подошла к столу Хокаге, сжимая в руках синюю папку. Сакура в ту же секунду подскочила с дивана и встала рядом с Какаши, упорно смотрящему вниз.

\- Я тебя слушаю, - нетерпеливо сказала Цунадэ, проводив Харуно взглядом.

Шизуне кивнула, достала слегка дрожащими руками бумаги и, прочистив горло, начала:

\- Как и ожидалось, наши опасения подтвердились. Экспертиза показала, что кровь принадлежит Узумаки Наруто, как и… останки, найденные на месте расследования. 

Какаши продолжал смотреть в пол, не решаясь поднять голову. Говорить что-либо не было никакого желания. Мысли текли в одном направлении, медленно, тягуче, будто мед. Словно сознание зомбировано и уже невозможно думать. Голова пустая. Рядом всхлипнула Сакура. Он посмотрел на нее, сжавшуюся, дрожащую, спрятавшую лицо в ладонях. Маленькая девочка, переполненная болью, потерявшая товарища, верного друга, брата, пусть и не родного. Успокаивать ее не было смысла. Вряд ли она кого-нибудь услышит в таком состоянии; да даже если и так, то не послушает.

\- Это еще не все, - продолжила Шизуне, - мы так же обнаружили постороннюю кровь и более менее уцелевшие конечности, напичканные черными осколками. Предположительно – это останки Пейна. Друг вариантов –то и нет особо. 

\- Причина? – спросила Хокаге, сложив руки замком и положив на них подбородок.

\- Столкновение двух мощных техник превратилось в одну концентрированную волну, послав сильный поток обратно по каналам чакры, в следствие чего их тела просто разорвало изнутри. 

В кабинете повисло молчание. 

Сакура прикусила губу, в неверии сверля папку с отчетом глазами, красными из-за пролитых слез. Внутри все смешалось, растворилось во тьме; а в голове, как на картинке, белым по черному завис вопрос: неужели это конец его пути?

Она замотала головой и посмотрела на Шизуне:

\- Но если вы нашли другое… точнее другие останки, значит ваш отчет может быть ошибочным. Может Пейн мертв, а Наруто смог выжить и находится где-то неподалеку! 

\- Сакура, - предупреждающе начал Какаши, заметив разрастающуюся ярость в глазах Хокаге, но девушка его не слушала.

\- Если это так, надо немедленно сформировать отряд шиноби и отправиться на его поиски! 

\- Ты сама понимаешь, что говоришь?! – вскипела Цунадэ, заставив Сакуру испуганно замолчать. – Какой отряд? Ты хоть в окно смотрела? Да у нас на месте деревни дыра! Работоспособных людей практически нет, а одна треть населения вообще стерта с лица земли!

\- И не надо никого…. – тихо начала Харуно. – Тогда я сама пойду. Раз так, мне никого не надо. – Она нахмурилась и сжала руки в кулаки, - Как вы не понимаете!? Он может быть жив и серьезно ранен! Ему же нужна наша помощь!..

\- Немедленно замолчи! – Цунадэ с силой ударила по столу кулаком, от чего все вздрогнули, а Сакура, сжавшись, притихла. 

Какаши обреченно прикрыл глаза. Возможно, им надо было выпроводить ее еще в начале, а лучше – не пусть в кабинет вообще. Но теперь думать об этом было бесполезно. 

\- Даже если и так… - начала Шизуне после длительной тишины, - как бы мы не хотели, но этот вариант невозможен, Сакура. Мы точно все рассчитали: массу тела, костей, литры крови. Всё. Все выводы основаны на точных вычислениях и расчетах. Мы провели тщательное обследование и совершили даже несколько проверок, что бы убедиться в правильности и точности. Ошибки быть не может. Узумаки… - она сглотнула, переведя дыхание, - Узумаки Наруто мертв. 

Все.

Только мрак и пустота.

Вот так весь мир вокруг и рушится. 

Всего лишь от трех слов все превращается в пепел.

Голоса и шум начали затихать. Поначалу абсолютная тишина, однако, прислушавшись, можно различить тяжелые, медленные удары сердца, затихающие с каждым новым ударом. И кажется, что тебе уже глубоко все равно, а все внутри горит, умирает в болезненной, беспощадной агонии, от которой нет спасенья. Хочется плакать, но слез нет: они были пролиты раньше и больше нечем плакать, если только кровью. Сознание мутнеет и все плывет перед глазами. Словно тебя бросили в воду, густую, плотную, и ты не можешь выплыть на поверхность. Дышать уже нечем, и само тело захлебывается в безграничных водах, сгущающихся и темнеющих, давящих со всех сторон. 

Сакура впервые в жизни поняла, что такое оглушающая боль. У нее ослабло все тело, и ей казалось, что она вот-вот упадет, сорвется с края прямо в лапы бездны; оттуда уже нет спасенья, там только пустошь и бесконечное падение во тьму. Но страха нет. Есть только боль и она жрет, жрет, жрет все остальные чувства и эмоции. И она рвет все внутри в мясо, оголяя дробленые кости души и беспощадно все разрушая, превращая в такое же месиво, каким теперь стал Наруто. Сплошная каша без мыслей и воли, охваченная мучительной агонией.

\- Быстро отведи ее в палату, - отстраненно, словно во сне услышала девушка голос Хокаге.

\- Хорошо, - незамедлительно последовало в ответ, а после ее потянули за руку.

\- И дай ей…

Но окончание фразы Сакура так и не услышала. 

Все – таки сорвалась.

***

Сай не знал, что они сделали, но она больше не кричала и не брыкалась. Она вообще ничего не делала. Только неподвижно лежала и тихо плакала, смотря в потолок. Он не знал как ей помочь, как поддержать и что сказать, как облегчить ее боль, даже не смотря на то, что со своей особо справиться не мог. 

Он был с ней с самого начала, видел каждое изменение в ней, каждый кусочек сердца, превращающийся в ничто, все ее слезы. 

Когда Какаши вынес ее из резиденции Хокаге, она была без сознания, а потом, уже в больнице придя в себя, у нее началась истерика – ее трясло, как в лихорадке, она рыдала навзрыд, пыталась вырваться и кричала, срывая горло, что они должны поторопиться, еще не поздно и Наруто можно спасти. Видя ее состояние, у Сая все внутри заледенело, словно онемев, и он замер, расширившимися глазами смотря, как девушке в руку вкалывают большую дозу успокоительного. Лекарство подействовало сразу: она, притихнув, глубоко задышала и, ослабнув, повисла на плече Какаши. Тот уложил ее на кушетку, посмотрел на ученицу с сожалением и пониманием и попросил Сая остаться с ней ненадолго, после чего вышел из палаты. 

Сай выдохнул, помотал головой, отгоняя страшное воспоминание, и посмотрел на заплаканное лицо Сакуры. Он не знал, что ему делать. Даже книга, которую он прочел несколько раз, не помогла. Ему вспомнились слова Наруто о том, что никакая книга дружбе не научит и всегда нужно действовать от всего сердца. Цитата потянула за собой в сознание непрошенный образ улыбающегося во весь рот бывшего напарника – легкие сдавил тугой обруч боли, глаза начало пощипывать, а на месте, где сердце, вновь начала расти невидимая человеческим глазам дыра – пустота. Сай стиснул зубы. 

Нет. Не сейчас. Потом, когда будет время, он сможет выпустить давно не испытанные чувства наружу и все обдумать. Сейчас он нужен Сакуре. Потому что без надежного плеча напарника, без друга она такое не сможет пережить одна.

Сай наклонился вперед и сжал безвольную, тонкую руку девушки в своей ладони. Ему стало немного легче, а вот Сакуре наоборот. Она зажмурилась и закусила губу, сдерживая рыдания, заплакала сильнее.

\- Плачь, - вырвалось у Сая, - плачь, как хочешь, не сдерживайся. Лучше сейчас выдавить из себя все слезы и печаль. Пока еще есть время.

Сакура замерла, не дыша, и посмотрела на него красными, грустными глазами. Сай не выдержал ее взгляда, опустил голову и тихонько добавил:

\- Потому что, начиная с завтрашнего дня, нам придется жить с этой болью.

Услышав его слова, она сжалась, выдохнула и, продолжая плакать, стиснула руку Сая. Он так и не поднял головы.

\- Что же нам теперь делать? – спустя некоторое время, отдышавшись, хрипло спросила Сакура. – Без него… Как же… как жить? 

\- Так и жить – в память о нем. Сейчас мы должны позаботиться о том, что он сумел спасти.

Сакура покачала головой, вздохнула глубоко и стерла ладонями с лица все слезы, по бледным щекам тут же вновь потекли мокрые дорожки. Они просто не останавливались. И одновременно с выходящей болью, внутри ее сердца поднималась новая завеса, открывая самые потаенные человеческие желания и чувства. Она подумала над словами напарника, но после пустоты и агонии, после осознания, воспоминаний и будущего, которое у нее отняли, в голову лезли совершенно другие мысли. Жестокие, мрачные и беспощадные, они заполняли вырванные куски ее души новым, страшным чувством – ненависть.

\- Я им этого не прощу… - неожиданно жестко сказала Сакура, своими словами заставив Сая удивленно на нее посмотреть. 

\- Кому, Сакура? – непонимающе спросил парень. – Пейн мертв. За смерть Наруто некому мстить.

\- Неправда. Остался еще кое-кто. В той организации, – с каждым словом нарастала уверенность и твердость в ее голосе, стирался осадок боли, смещаемый чем-то более сильным, яростным. 

Сай слегка нахмурился. Его немного напрягала столь резкая перемена в Сакуре. Он еще никогда не видел ее такой решительной и пугающей. Конечно, он допускал мысль, что ее разум отчасти затуманен лекарством, и возможно она не до конца понимает, что говорит, но уж лучше это, чем ее умирающее изнутри тело перед его глазами. 

Он слабо кивнул, чувствуя, как что-то в нем закаляется, заново строится, еще не понимая, что именно.

\- Нам надо стать сильнее, - продолжала Сакура сквозь зубы. – Намного сильнее. И тогда мы их всех до единого заставим ответить за все, что они натворили. Эти твари… Я их разорву на части.

\- Подожди, - Сай положил руки ей на плечи. 

Харуно удивленно на него посмотрела.

\- Для начала надо во всем разобраться и решить все проблемы, а уже после…

\- Нет, - неожиданно отрезала девушка, - для начала надо похоронить Наруто. Потому что он – настоящий герой. А героев надо почитать и уважать. 

Парень выпрямился и, обдумав ее слова, второй раз в жизни улыбнулся, пусть и грустно, но по-настоящему, а не поддельно, ведь Сакура действительно была права.

***

Там, где баллады, сказания, песни, не раз посвященные могущественным бойцам, отдавшим свои жизни и силы ради спасения самого дорого, смешиваются в прошлом и настоящем, рождается новая глава молодого, совсем юного воина, бросившего вызов всему миру. Такие, как он, страдающие от непризнания, познавшие всю черноту человеческих жизней и жестокие падения судеб, распускают свои светлые крылья, когда этого никто не ожидает. Они как искры огня – такие же редкие, яркие, обжигающие, опасно манящие – полыхают, светятся во всю мощь, а после трагично гаснут, оставив за собой болезненно - горький след. Они не просто герои, они – нечто большее. И Наруто для всей Конохи стал одним из них. Его всегда будут уважать, им будут гордиться, на него будут равняться подрастающие поколения и его никогда не забудут. Потому что Узумаки Наруто – легенда, а легенды живут вечно. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С событий предыдущих глав прошел год.

\- Спасибо тебе.

Светлые брови удивленно поползли вверх.

\- За что?

\- Ты спас меня, когда у всех опустились руки.

\- Э-э-э, да ладно тебе! Мы же друзья! Я не мог тебя бросить.

Резкий поворот головы, алые волосы разметались; внимательный взгляд в лучистые голубые глаза.

\- Я имею в виду не только мое похищение. Еще до этого.

\- Это уже неважно, - неожиданно в ответ серьезно, с горечью. – Главное, что ты жив. Какая разница, что было тогда? Прошлое должно остаться позади, - ухмылка на пол-лица.  
На такое не возможно не откликнуться улыбкой. 

\- Да, пожалуй, ты прав. 

\- Ночи в Суне красивые. Особенно из балкона спальни Казекаге, - искренний смех, ни капли зависти.

\- Со временем и к такому привыкаешь, - мягко в ответ. – Можешь остаться тут подольше, если хочешь.

\- Спасибо, но нет. Мне надо продолжать тренировки.

\- Точно, ты же должен стать Хокаге.

\- Да! И тогда Коноха и Суна будут…

 

Наруто резко сел на кровати. 

Он тяжело дышал, голова кружилась, давило виски. Пальцы онемели – так сильно он сжимал тонкую ткань простыни. На языке растекся неприятный привкус, отчего Наруто поморщился и с отвращением сглотнул, чувствуя, как отвратительный ком протекает вниз обратно в желудок. Если бы не глубокое и размеренное дыхание, его бы стошнило сию же секунду. 

Он поджал колени, словно маленький ребенок, ищущий защиты, и зарылся ладонями в пропитанные потом волосы. Боль уже была не такая невыносимая, как в момент пробуждения, но ее отголоски продолжали мучить его. Ощущение, словно кто-то полосовал внутренности и пытался выломать череп изнутри. Но что еще хуже – очередной расплывчатый образ и слова, даже во сне задевшие его до глубины души. Наруто прокрутил разговор в мыслях еще раз, и сердце болезненно отдалось в груди. Почему? Он зажмурился, а когда разжал глаза, они перестали слезиться и гореть. 

Каждая ночь и последующее утро превращали его существование в безумную пропасть с болью и отчаянием. Сны он помнил четко пару минут после пробуждения, потом они развевались, словно мираж, оставляя горькое послевкусие на языке, пустоту – в груди. И миллиарды мыслей в раскалывающейся голове. 

Неясные куски, обрывки чужой жизни, моменты прошлого или реальности, существующей за гранью миров? Наруто терзал себя вопросами, на которые сам не знал ответов. Поиск правды потихоньку сводил его с ума, но он уже не мог остановиться. Это как сила: получив однажды, ты бежишь незнамо куда, лишь бы получить больше, преодолевая невероятные испытания. 

Думать, пытаясь выудить из измученного сознания хоть что-то, – его постоянное занятие. Отвлекался он лишь на тренировки и когда оставался наедине с Нагато. Просто потому, что в те моменты сосредоточиться на чем-либо вообще было невозможно. Физически нагрузки обессиливали и давили на мышцы, а Нагато… у Нагато был иной способ выбить из Наруто всю энергию. 

Узумаки опомнился и, взглянув в окно, чертыхнулся, напрочь позабыв о болезненной пульсации в голове и очередном сне. Он опять проспал.

***

Время и горечь отняли у него почти все эмоции и желания. Единицы - исключения. Одним из них было непередаваемое восхищение рассветом. Это стало уже традицией – встречать утро с первыми лучами солнца. И каждый раз восторгаться поразительному рождению нового дня. 

Нагато стянул плащ и кофту, сложил их на траве и, раскинувшись, уселся рядом. Он уже не чувствовал тепла солнца так ярко, как раньше, даже не в своем теле. Его собственное уже вряд ли что-нибудь еще почувствует. Да и это, такое любимое и дорогое, тоже начало превращаться в обычную кучу мышц и костей. Самое печальное, что ничего уже не исправишь. От одной мысли об этом душу пронзала тоска, и Нагато хотелось разорвать себя на куски собственными руками, чтобы не чувствовать вину. А еще обиду. Сложновато жить с таким набором эмоций, хотя раньше он был уверен, что и эти скоро иссякнут. 

Но теперь от жалкого существования его спасало только одно. И это самое одно он ждет уже почти час. Хотя, надо признать, к опозданиям он привык. За год и не к такому себя приучишь.

***

Он нашел его на краю обрыва, залитого ласковыми лучами солнца. Вроде живой, но издалека кажется бездушной статуей. И не потому, что не двигается и смотрит в одну точку, просто взгляд неживой, лицо – маска безразличия; от него не веет жизнью. Точнее сказать, от него вообще ничего не исходит, кроме тех искр нежности и желания, ясно отражающихся в серых глазах. Да и те не вечны: тухнут постепенно без намека на возгорание. 

Наруто присел сзади на корточки и обреченно прикрыл глаза: под сетчатой майкой отчетливо виднелись новые ‘украшеньица’. Он нахмурился и провел ладонью по спине, огибая ненавистный черный металл.

\- Их стало больше, – голос хриплый и низкий. – Зачем ты это делаешь?

\- Так надо.

Наруто мотнул головой:

\- Я не понимаю. В чем смысл уродовать себя… этим?

\- Тебе и не надо понимать, - устало отозвался Нагато. 

Иногда ему хотелось сделать что-нибудь, чтобы неугомонный подросток перестал закидывать его вопросами, ответы на которые ему не нужно знать. Пока что.

Он повернул голову, скользнув губами по обтянутому легкой тканью плечу. Наруто вздрогнул, отклонился, чтобы посмотреть в серые глаза и опять встретился с пустотой. Вроде привычно, но все еще горько и страшновато. Словно на мертвеца смотришь. 

По спине пронеслась легкая дрожь, оставив неприятный поток мыслей. Наруто зажмурился, уткнувшись в изгиб шеи, пряча лицо. Мимолетный страх наложился на дурноту после сна, и теперь ему стало совсем не по себе. 

\- Тебя что-то тревожит? – Нагато провел по светлым волосам, погладил плечо.

\- Нет, - вранье, но правду сейчас вряд ли кто поймет.

Наруто быстро перебрался на колени Нагато, обнял и тут же поймал его губы. Все равно, что ему ответили не сразу, что его не обнимают в ответ. Телесная близость – единственный способ забыться, она, как воздух. 

Ладонями по спине, пару раз провести между ног, быстро расстегнуть штаны и неловко стянуть свои. В этот раз его обняли, сильно прижав к груди, обняли так, что невозможно было пошевелиться. Наруто вывернулся и снова прижался ко рту Нагато губами, коленями сжал его бока. Рука, устремленная вниз, за спиной, чтобы направить, была грубо перехвачена. Наруто поднял взгляд на Нагато. Тот смотрел с ненормальным блеском в глазах, и Узумаки снова стало дурно; в тот же миг хватка на запястье исчезла. 

Такое было не впервые – странный, изучающий взгляд, напряжение тела и мимолетный протест. Наруто не знал, когда это началось. Лишь со временем он начал замечать: сильное тело больше не дрожало в удовольствии, спина и грудь не покрывались испариной, а лицо почти не выражало никаких эмоций. 

С силой насаживаясь на его член, Наруто поворачивал голову и всегда натыкался на пристальные, безумные глаза, с жадным вниманием ловящие каждый его вздох, слезу, улыбку. Было очевидно: Пейн поедал его глазами, откликаясь на ласку не телом, а взглядом. Страшно. Страшно на столько потому, что сердце замирает, в горле встает ком и хочется рвануться и спрятаться в самый дальний уголок земли. 

Все внутри него отчаянно кричало: что-то не так, присмотрись, пойми же ты, наконец! 

Но он не видел и не понимал. Как и сейчас.

Он сам потянул его на себя, переворачиваясь на спину. Когда тобой управляют, когда подчиняешься, мыслей нет, вообще ничего нет, кроме волны жара внутри и неутомимого желания. Наруто подался навстречу сильным бедрам, начиненным черным металлом. Отвратительно. Руки переместились на плечи, обняв их; там была только кожа и плоть без лишнего холода. Горячее дыхание у виска; Наруто, улыбаясь, поймал его губами. Да какой мертвец? Как он мог об этом думать? Когда вот он – живой, теплый, двигается в нем резкими толчками и обнимает, как в последний раз.   
Наруто с особым удовольствием отвечал ему, стонал, не сдерживаясь, когда становилось до одури хорошо и не было сил стискивать зубы. Ощущение жизни охватило его с головой, счастье плотной волной осело в груди, окутав сердце. Он любим, желанен, важен, необходим как воздух, силен – чего еще можно хотеть?

Но иллюзия совершенного мира разлетелась на куски, когда сладкая нега нашла свой конец и прошла ослепляющая вспышка оргазма. Наруто открыл глаза - расслабленность и нежность встретились с жадностью и любопытством. Как раскаленной кочергой по открытой ране. Хоть тело Нагато горячее, дыхание частое-частое, во взгляде нет ничего, что могло бы согреть Наруто. 

Узумаки отвернулся, проклиная себя за ложную надежду. Каждый раз надеяться, что все измениться, чтобы всегда разочаровываться. Вскоре он перестанет понимать смысл веры в лучшее.  
Нагато медленно скатился с него на землю и тут же сел.

\- Надо собираться.

Наруто закрыл лицо руками от слепящего света. Только сейчас он заметил, что рассвет сменился полноценным утром. И вскрикнул, когда его бесцеремонно спихнули на траву с теплого плаща. 

\- Где твои манеры, черт возьми?

\- Там же, где и твои мозги. 

Наруто насупился:

\- Не знаю, о чем ты.

Застегнув плащ, Нагато посмотрел на Узумаки сверху вниз, нахмурившись.

\- Не прекратишь увиливать от тренировок, отдам тебя Конан. 

В голове тут же возник образ мягкой красавицы с цветком в волосах и задатками ужасно строгого учителя. Она учила Наруто новой технике всего раз, но этого хватило, чтобы раз и навсегда лишиться желания учиться под ее началом. 

Надувшись и так и не ответив, Наруто скоро натянул одежду и помчался догонять Нагато: пока он витал в мыслях, тот прошел чуть ли не полкилометра. И ведь не подождал.

***

Изворотливая, подлая змея. Да, пожалуй, Мадара мог согласиться с этим. В конце концов, всякое умение полезно, и нет причин его стыдиться. Особенно учитывая новый поворот событий и пользу, которую Учиха из этого мог извлечь.

\- Так что будем делать, Тоби? – прохрипел сбоку темный Зецу.

Воистину дельный вопрос. Мадара постучал пальцами по подлокотнику, хмуря брови; за маской этого все равно никто не видит. Его план великолепен и вполне осуществим; единственным препятствием мог стать только Пэйн, хотя, думалось ему, разобраться с ним будет несложно: ничто не в силах противостоять подростковой упрямости, а желанию отмщения – тем более. 

Мадара глянул на ожидающего ответа-приказа Зецу. Тот примостился у стенки и выжидающе смотрел на него пустыми белками. Уродец, что тут скажешь, но вернее любой собаки. 

\- Пора, – Учиха встал и расправил складки на плаще. - Мы же не хотим опоздать.

Зецу кивнул и, прижавшись к стене, слился с нею. Как он это делал и по какому закону вселенной появлялся из чего угодно и где угодно, оставалось нераскрытой загадкой даже для Мадары. И тот надеялся, что это единственное, чего он не знает о Зецу. Кому же нужен скрытый изменник прямо под носом?  
Естественно, он все-таки опоздал и пришел последним. Раньше как полоумному Тоби ему бы сделали выговор, сейчас же вряд ли кто станет отчитывать Учиху Мадару.   
Губы под маской скривились в ухмылке. 

Восемь пар глаз - Саске редко являлся на подобные встречи, да и Мадара мог потом обговорить с мальчишкой все изменения - сопровождали его, пока он не встал на каменный палец под своим знаком. 

\- Не будем церемониться, - начал он и в тот же момент почувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд. Пэйн – чертов гений – всегда сразу распознавал, что Учиха что-то замыслил.   
«Ну ничего, - чуть ли не мурлыкал про себя Мадара, - посмотрим, как ты после запоешь». 

\- План действий изменился.

\- Что? – тут же протянули Суйгецу и Наруто одновременно.

Пугающе вспыхнул шаринган – всего на секунду, что могло сойти за игру разума, - и оба замолчали. Видимо, мелькнувшую опасность почувствовали и остальные, потому что скалившийся Кисаме спрятал зубы и расправил плечи, чтобы воротник скрыл пол-лица, Зецу закрыл раскрывшийся в невысказанном вопросе рот, а Джуго потупил взгляд. 

\- Я думала, мы проработали нашу стратегию достаточно хорошо, чтобы не возникло проблем и недомолвок, - мягкий голос Конан перекрыл эхо возгласа мальчишек.

Мадара скосил на нее один глаз. В медовом взгляде скользнуло предостережение. Женская интуиция – что может быть совершеннее? Разве что инстинктивное желание защищать.   
«Это был риторический вопрос, девочка», - хмыкнул Учиха и с небывалым предвкушением повернулся к Наруто. Он стоял, нахмурившись, и в упор смотрел в единственный прорез маски, затянутый тьмой.   
«Ничего-ничего, сейчас ты все поймешь», - сладко протянул про себя Учиха. Это будет единственный раз, когда он порадует Узумаки и тем самым разрушит его жизнь по камешкам.  
\- Настало время ознакомиться с плодами твоих упорных трудов. 

Наруто не сразу осознал, что обращаются к нему. Понял, лишь когда Мадара склонил голову чуть набок, выжидая ответа. Собравшись, Наруто принял самый серьезный вид, на какой был способен.   
\- У меня есть для тебя задание.

В синеве глаз вспыхнули искры любопытства вперемешку с детской радостью. За все время он, в отличие от остальных, не получал ни одной миссии. Ему не верилось: наконец-то его вновь воспринимали не как калеку без памяти, а как равного, сильного шиноби. 

\- Ты же помнишь деревню скрытого Листа? – в голосе неприкрытая улыбка; Мадара смаковал каждое слово.

Конан заметно дернулась, но быстро взяла себя в руки; Пэйн не шелохнулся, но Учиха краем глаза уловил, как скулы напряглись, а на виске, у линии волос, проступила вена. Переживали, вот только по разным поводам. 

По телу Наруто поползло напряжение, виски сдавило, в ушах отдавался стук сердца, пульс участился. Под длинными рукавами не видно, как сжались кулаки. Ему стоило больших усилий сдержать нахлынувшие эмоции – полностью, неотвратимо негативные – и не начать громить все подряд. Нет, надо приберечь это. 

«Скоро», - пронеслось эхом в голове. Наруто знал: одно слово этого человека, и он получит желаемое и, как казалось раньше, недостижимое. Чувства никогда еще не подводили его, и сейчас они твердили, что вот оно – его неутолимое желание получит возможность превратиться из потаенного в осуществленное. Мир тут же померк, побагровев. Теперь для него все вокруг потеряло значимость, кроме хрипловатого голоса за маской. 

В ответ Учихе последовал сдержанный кивок и пылающий яростью взгляд. 

\- Хорошо, нанесешь им визит. Выступаешь завтра.

\- Какова цель? – больше рык через стиснутые зубы, чем человеческий голос. 

\- Абсолютный хаос. Надеюсь, пояснения не нужны?

Губы расползлись в усмешке, зрачки расширились.

Разговор перетек в другое русло, но Наруто уже ничего не слышал. В нем бурлила чакра, красными волнами растекаясь по каналам, в горле пересохло, и стало до одурения жарко. Внутри все будто вывернулось наизнанку, светлая наружность сменилась темно-красной, бугристой внутренней стороной, о существовании которой Наруто не знал до сегодняшнего дня. Сладкая дрожь – предвкушение; это чувство ни с чем не перепутаешь. И теперь оно волновало и заводило, как никогда раньше. Тело потряхивало, а в голове непрерывное шипение перетекало из одного предложения в другое, нашептывая ближайшее багровое будущее и обрисовывая яркие видения словами.

Этого дня Наруто ждал долгие месяцы. 

Наконец ему выдался шанс отплатить за потерянные воспоминания.


	13. Chapter 13

\- Тебе уже скоро 17.

Наруто вздохнул и повернул голову; Конан стояла в дверном проеме, облокотившись о косяк. В руках она вертела маску демона, исписанную черным, красным и белым. Опять.

\- Повторяю в пятый раз: я не буду это надевать. 

Потянулся к очередному кунаю, но тут же вновь обернулся.

\- А при чем тут мой возраст?

\- При том, что пора бы начинать головой думать. 

Фыркнув, Наруто вернулся к заточке оружия. В Коноху он собирался заявиться при полном параде. Зачем Конан пыталась нацепить на него маску – непонятно. Да и глупо. Он хотел, чтобы враг видел перед смертью его лицо, а не изображение какого-то отброса из ада: их им и так будет хватать в загробной жизни. 

Еще и Нагато пристал со своим “я могу пойти с тобой”. 

Сначала это были тонкие намеки, после переросшие в аргументы и под конец превратившиеся в твердое “это даже не обсуждается”. От яростного взрыва Наруто спас Мадара. Тот деликатно влился в разгар его пламенной речи и напомнил, что у Пейна есть другое дельце. Казалось бы, вот оно - спасенье. Но была одна мелочь, заставившая Узумаки ощутить тревогу. После слов Мадары Нагато с минуту не двигался, а потом в серых глазах что-то мелькнуло, заставив Наруто застыть, и тут же отступило. Секунды зрительного контакта хватило для зарождения сомнений и вопросов. Теперь они его тормозили, мешали сосредоточиться на главном – мести. Цепочка мыслей скручивалась в один громадный ком неизвестности. Будто мяч в слишком маленькой для него коробке – тесно так, что не протиснуть и тростинку. 

Потом пришла Конан и своей маской к черту выбила шар из его сознания. 

Уже после того, как она ушла, кинув ставший ненавистным предмет на выложенные кунаи, Наруто удалось до конца очистить голову от всякой ерунды. И с удивлением понять, что дорогу до Конохи он знает просто великолепно. А ведь он еще не видел карты и не проложил маршрут. Может, память начинает возвращаться, с улыбкой думал Узумаки, складывая сюрикены в набедренную сумку. 

Если выйти через полчаса, то в Конохе он будет ближе к вечеру следующего дня. Это хорошо: обычно атакуют днем, а не ночью. На стороне Наруто будет эффект неожиданности, если он поторопится и успеет к полуночи. 

Выходя из комнаты, он бросил презрительный взгляд на маску, одиноко лежащую на кровати. Конан будет злиться, но она поймет. Должна понять. Хотя, какой там, это же не ей мозги вывернули и оставили без единого кусочка памяти. Вряд ли кто-то из их группировки вообще представляет, как сильна ненависть Наруто. И пусть Нагато сотню раз говорил, что понимает, в действительности ни черта он не понимает. 

Наруто стиснул челюсти, застегнул до упора плащ и начал свой путь…

\- Эй, амнезийный!

…который тут же был прерван. 

Вздохнув, Узумаки обернулся. Позади стоял Ходзуки, естественно со стаканом в руке и трубочкой во рту. Придурок.

\- На прогулочку собрался? 

\- Отвали, Суйгецу, - фыркнул Наруто и продолжил идти. 

\- Да ладно тебе. А попрощаться? 

Ах, вот оно что. Кретин его испытывает. Одно дело держать зверя внутри, успокаивая, и совсем другое, когда его дразнят. Рычащий монстр поддавался контролю все меньше. Врезать бы этому водяному, чтобы заткнулся наконец.

\- Надеюсь, ты сдохнешь, пока меня не будет, - не оборачиваясь, проворчал Наруто.

Его пожелание встретили смехом. 

Это бесило еще сильнее. Почему-то именно в этот важный для Узумаки день все решили вывести его из себя: Зецу (оба сразу) неожиданно стал ехидничать, выяснилось, что он еще и смеяться умеет; Кисаме со своими плоскими шуточками про любящую его, Наруто, Коноху; да еще и задумчиво-внимательный взгляд Саске и его кривая усмешка. Круговорот сарказма и самодовольства. Наруто это не нравилось, и иногда у него возникало ощущение, что от него что-то скрывают; что-то очень-очень важное. А потом новая подначка тянула за собой ярость и нетерпение, накрывая рождающиеся сомнения. Будто специально. 

Но Наруто теперь все равно. Главное – добраться до Конохи, а после можно уже вообще ни о чем не думать.

***

В дверь постучали. 

\- Входите.

В открывшемся проеме показалась Яманака.

\- Сакура, ты скоро закончишь? Мы уже заждались. 

Сакура подняла голову от папки с результатами анализов и слабо улыбнулась:

\- Еще пять минут.

Ино кивнула, хотя про себя планировала просто выгнать Харуно из кабинета. То, что подруга устала, она поняла по бледному лицу и мешкам под глазами. Опять работала с самого утра, тупица. Ино нахмурилась. Раньше это было понятно - заполнять работой и тренировками пустоту внутри. Но ведь прошел уже год. Пора бы двигаться с мертвой точки дальше, как сделали другие. 

\- Дура, - Ино привалилась спиной к закрытой двери и спрятала в ладонях лицо. 

Видеть подругу такой было невыносимо. Знать, что ты ничем можешь помочь – еще хуже. 

Сакура не реагировала ни на что. Только печально улыбалась и смотрела тускло-зелеными глазами в ответ. Хотя сначала было по-другому. Год назад она, грозно хмурясь и сжимая кулаки, уверяла: надо тренироваться, мы должны достичь большего, чтобы найти их всех и отомстить. Месяцами она изучала новые дзюцу, изобретала свои, цеплялась за малейшую мелочь, которая могла бы усилить ее техники. Сакура просто светилась надеждой; они все тянулись за ней, пусть и не с таким же энтузиазмом, однако с той же решимостью забрать жизни тех, кто причинил им боль. Но со временем Сакура начала увядать, вера в ней гасла, и надежду в зеленых глазах сменила грусть. Из переполненной духом огня девушки Сакура превратилась в печального призрака, отгородившегося от реальности. Она безмолвно утопала в своей боли, переполнявшей сердце и разум, и медленно, но верно шла ко дну пропасти.

Ино понимала: она бессильна против этого, Сай бесполезен, слова Какаши Сакура вообще пропускает мимо ушей. Наконец, дошло того, что подключились все. И даже сейчас, когда все ее друзья ждали внизу, Сакура не торопилась. Точнее, она вообще не хотела никуда идти. Но Ино не собиралась сдаваться. Подругу она вытянет, во что бы то ни стало. 

\- Пять минут давно истекли, - заявила Яманака, как только вновь открыла дверь кабинета. 

В ответ послышался вздох.

\- Я еще не…

\- Так, все.

Ино подошла к столу и мигом свалила все документы в одну стопку, небрежной кучкой пихнув на край. Зеленые глаза испуганно распахнулись.

\- Ты… ты что, с ума сошла? Я весь день это разгребала, Ино!

Та и бровью не повела. Только довольно хмыкнула, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Завтра. Все доделаешь завтра. А теперь поднимай свою задницу и тащи ее вниз. Ребята ждут уже полчаса, как минимум. Имей совесть, в конце-то концов. 

Видимо, работу Ино и правда разрушила колоссальную, потому что впервые за последние пару месяцев на лице Сакуры была не призрачная маска, а самый настоящий оскал зверя. 

\- Совесть? – Харуно опасно поднялась со стула.

Охнув, Яманака попятилась назад. 

\- Ты врываешься в мой кабинет, мое личное пространство, портишь всю мою работу и говоришь о совести?

\- Извини! – выкрикнула Ино, обрывая Сакуру и не давая возможности продолжить. – Но ты залипла тут, будто тебя приковали цепями. Все, Харуно, рабочий день закончен. И вот это все, - рука небрежно ткнула на кучку бумаг, - никуда до завтра не денется. Во всяком случае, до утра. 

Сакура вновь вздохнула, на этот раз обреченнее, словно принимая поражение, и просто ошеломила подругу, когда молча сняла халат и, прихватив свои вещи, проследовала на выход. Ино едва не просвистела той в след, но сдержалась и вместо этого поспешила за Сакурой. К удивлению Яманака, в их ряду убыло. Ли и ТенТен о чем-то активно спорили, Киба возился с Акамару, Шикамару, естественно, зевал, прислонившись к стене. Не хватало обоих Хьюго. Нахохлившись, Ино зашагала к ним, а Сакура молча поспешила за нею. 

\- Вас же было шестеро! – уперев руки в боки, прорычала Яманака.

\- Семеро, - оскорблено исправил Киба, почесывая пса за ухом.

\- Собака не в счет.

Акамару жалобно заскулил. Инудзука потрепал его по голове и, кинув злобный взгляд на девушку, забормотал:

\- Не обращай внимания, друг. Эта женщина родилась блондинкой. 

\- Что-о-о?!

\- Сакура! – завопила ТенТен, бросившись на Харуно, скромно стоящую в сторонке.

И, как всегда, не рассчитала силу: та от неожиданности вскрикнула и чуть не повалилась спиной на землю. Они не виделись целый месяц; Сакура и забыла, какая ТенТен… напористая. 

\- Ты как будто меньше стала. Куда подевались сильные боевые мускулы? – пальцы ощупывали ее руки, плечи, спину, потом перешли на ребра и стали щекотать. 

Сакура засмеялась и, улыбаясь, быстро отступила:

\- Я тоже рада тебя видеть. Всех вас.

\- Мы тоже, - Шикамару лениво оторвался от стены. – А еще мы умираем с голоду. 

Вина кольнула сердце. Щеки налились стыдливым румянцем.

\- Простите. Я заработалась, - последнее было сказано неуверенно - зеленые глаза словили прищуренный взгляд Яманака.

Но Ино не стала возражать. Только хмыкнула и громко возвестила:

\- Мне эту дуреху пришлось выволакивать силой.

\- Молодец, Ино! – ТенТен ткнула ее в плечо. – И неважно, что это заняло у тебя так много времени. Главное – результат. 

Хоть в словах не было и доли сарказма, Яманака недовольно скуксилась.

О чем был дальнейший разговор, Сакура не знала; ее сознание отгородилось от внешнего мира, как только они двинулись в “Oishii”. Она на автомате переставляла ноги, стараясь не отставать от ребят, и перебирала в голове прочитанные сегодня свитки. Два-три из них она нашла достаточно занимательными: очень сильные дзюцу, рассчитанные на умение контролировать чакру и управлять ею. Как раз для нее, да и давненько она ничего новенького не изучала. Возможно, Ино права: хватит просиживать сутками за бумагами, пора бы размяться. Странно, что она еще паутиной не покрылась. А раньше-то прямо на месте усидеть не могла.

“Сакура-чан, ты такая крутая!”

Нет. 

Сакура зажмурилась, на прокушенной губе выступила кровь. 

Нельзя. 

Хватит. 

Эти слова давно погребены под землей, придавленные надгробием с красиво выгравированным именем. Они были заперты где-то там, в памяти, яркой настолько, что она будто резала все внутри своим острым светом. Не надо, не открывай им дверь, не выпускай, чтобы потом окровавленными руками не пытаться спрятать вновь. Не повторяй мысленно его имя, когда проходишь мимо пустой квартиры, чтобы на утро не просыпаться с опухшими глазами и мокрой подушкой. Не вспоминай его смех, чтобы не искать глазами в толпе нелепую улыбку во весь рот. 

Кому это надо?

Его не вернуть. Его больше нет. 

Перед глазами все начало расплываться, словно мираж. Знакомо стянуло горло, от груди вниз потекла холодная пустота. Сакура заморгала, прогоняя непрошенные слезы. Она с трудом подавила судорожный вздох. Только не сейчас, только не на глазах у всех. Соберись. Давай. С усилием она переключила сознание на громкие голоса и начала вникать в суть разговора. 

Пусть будут слышны эти глупые диалоги и раздражающий повышенный тон ТенТен, лишь бы отвлечься и не раздирать едва зажившие раны. Если не оставлять в покое старые болячки, они снова откроются, все внутри зальет красным с металлическим привкусом, и Сакура была уверена: она точно потеряется в алых лабиринтах и навсегда останется блуждать меж сухих изгородей. Заблудившаяся девочка, ловушка без выхода. Она не хотела повторения всего этого. 

К разговору Харуно подключилась только тогда, когда все расселись за столом и сделали заказ. А через полчаса Ли даже выбил из нее смешок. Потом она вновь начала думать о своем, призрачным коконом скрываясь от посторонних. Ино, сидящая справа от подруги, покачала головой. Несколько коротких фраз и пара улыбок – все, чем одарила их Сакура. А сейчас смотрит пустыми глазами в стену, иногда хмурится и сжимает губы, молчит. Знай Ино технику внедрения в сознание человека и познания его мыслей, она бы точно использовала ее на подруге, потому что больше не понимает ее. Не может. Харуно словно превратилась в маленький изящный замочек, к которому забыли сделать ключ. Пробуй, ни пробуй – ничто его не откроет.

Ино устало вздохнула. Что же творится у тебя в голове, Сакура? Где ты сейчас? Отстраненный взгляд, рука, подпирающая щеку. Она где-то далеко-далеко, хотя нужна здесь и сейчас. 

\- Эй, Ино, Сакура-а-а! 

\- Что? – Яманака перевела взгляд на ТенТен, размахивающую перед ее лицом руками. 

\- Бодрее, девочки! Не уподобляйтесь Шикамару.

Нара тут же насупился, не спеша дожевывая мясо.

\- Звучит, как оскорбление.

На крайнем сидении подавился хохотом Киба. Акамару, устроившийся у него в ногах, радостно завилял хвостом. 

\- Дурдом, - Ино закатила глаза и, повернувшись, посмотрела на Сакуру. 

Подруга ожила и с улыбкой смотрела на Инудзуку. Тот заливался смехом и бился головой о стол. Шикамару смотрел на него с опасением, но был слишком ленив, чтобы отодвинуться. 

\- Может, хватит? Это было не так уж и смешно.

\- Ты бы видел свою рожу, - не унимался Киба.

\- Думаю… - серьезно начал Ли, робко глядя на девушек. – Думаю, Шикамару прав. При дамах надо соблюдать приличия. 

К совету Киба прислушался относительно: продолжил смеяться, только рот рукой зажал.

\- Да все нормально, Ли-кун, - отмахнулась Сакура.

Ее улыбка стала искренней, более открытой. Затаив дыхание, Ли смотрел на нее круглыми глазами, а потом уперся взглядом в стол, активно поглощая еду.

Милый. Единственное, о чем думала Сакура, видя, как краснеют его щеки и шея. Милый и вежливый. Когда ему не дают саке. 

\- Да хорош уже ржать! – рука Тентен с силой шибанула Инудзуку по спине. 

Смех сменился кашлем.

\- Можно подумать, - приходя в себя, прохрипел Киба, - вы еще не привыкли… к такому. 

Ли удивленно вылупился на него:

\- Дело не в этом, Киба-кун. Мы в общественном месте, неприлично так себя вести. Да к тому же дамы…

\- Началось, - утомленно протянул Шикамару, прикрыв рукой глаза. 

Сакура тихонько заныла. Болтовню Ли про правилах этикета никому не хотелось слушать, поэтому все мысленно были благодарны, когда Киба прервал его речь.

\- Эй! Не устраивай тут драму, толстобровик. 

Ребята захихикали. Сердце Сакуры пропустило удар.

“Отлично сработано, толстобровик! Так держать!”

Нет, нет, нет. Пожалуйста, не сейчас. Не надо.

Влага затуманила глаза, губы сжались в тонкую полоску, по сердцу полоснула боль. 

Дверь жалобно скрипела, замок мотало в разные стороны: воспоминания и ненужные эмоции рвались наружу, нещадно ломясь в преграду между местом заточения и волей. Впервые за долгое время Сакуре стало страшно. 

Она не вздрогнула, когда ладонь Ино опустились на плечо, не сжалась, почувствовав на себе пять пар глаз, но сдержаться не смогла - по щеке скатилась одинокая слеза. Сакура тут же стерла ее рукой и печально улыбнулась друзьям.

\- Простите, - шмыгала она носом. – Я просто… немного…

\- Ничего, Сакура, мы понимаем, - Ино ласково погладила напряженную спину.

Она хотела убрать закрывшие лицо волосы, как подруга скинула ее руку и посмотрела серьезно, хмуро.

\- Нет, не понимаете. Это другое. 

Конечно другое. У них был меньше времени вместе, у них было меньше совместных миссий. Они не прошли с ним столько, сколько довелось ей. Им никогда не понять.   
Сакура перевела дыхание и помотала головой.

\- Меня словно выпотрошили, и теперь внутри пустота. И я не знаю, что мне делать. Какого это, когда у тебя отнимают важную часть твоей жизни, и ты… - Сакура пальцами помассировала глаза; она больше не хотела плакать. – Ты просто теряешься. А сейчас все эти слова, его слова, другим голосом, другим человеком!.. Это не то. Вы просто не знаете. 

Ей хотелось спрятаться от этих грустных взглядов, не видеть удивленно вскинутые брови, печаль на дне радужки. Она давила на них своей болью, а они на нее – своей. Замкнутый круг. Его хотелось взорвать к чертям и убежать. 

И в то же мгновение Рок Ли сказал то, чего от него ожидали меньше всего. 

\- Но, Сакура-сан, мы все скучаем по Наруто-куну. 

И ей захотелось плакать и смеяться, потому что это глупо, им не хватает его так, как ей, и потому что это именно то, что она хотела услышать очень давно, то, что ни один из них не решался сказать вслух целый год. 

\- Да, - улыбаясь и утирая слезы, говорила она. – Да. Все верно.

Ино сжала ее ладонь в своей под столом. Они не спрашивали о слезах Сакуры и больше не говорили “языком Наруто”. Они счастливо улыбались ей в ответ и смеялись, про себя пообещав забыть о том, что произошло. Темы, одна непринужденней другой, менялись ежеминутно, и наконец-то Сакура вспомнила, что за границей ее боли и пустоты у нее есть друзья – большая семья, которая любит ее и ни за что не бросит.

Небо над лабиринтом расцвело нежно-голубым, изгороди обросли цветами, и впереди разошлись листовые стены, освещая выход из ловушки. До конца вечера Сакура больше не сбегала от реальности. Она ею наслаждалась.

***

\- Я провожу тебя до дома. 

Сакура прикусила губу. Не то что бы такое внимание было слишком, просто это смущало.

\- Что ты, Шикамару, не стоит.

\- Ты что?! – проорала ей на ухо ТенТен. – Да он же впервые такое по своей воле предлагает. Лови момент! 

Сакура посмеялась бы, потому что ситуация, неожиданно прояснившись, стала очень комичной. Однако внутренний смех заменило легкое волнение, когда краем глаза она заметила: Ино застыла на месте позади них. 

\- Ино, - первым, когда все остановились, повернулся к девушке Киба, - ты чего?

\- Чувствуете? – голос Яманака, казалось, перешел почти на шепот. 

В тот же миг все нахмурились, прислушиваясь. Ничего, если не считать болтовни, сопровождавшей толпу, и тихой музыки. 

\- Э-э, нет, - больше вопрос, чем утверждение.

После слов Ли все как-то расслабились, секундное напряжение спало. ТенТен обошла Сакуру и, оказавшись рядом с Ино, приобняла ее за плечи: 

\- В чем дело, милая? 

Бледные глаза больше не смотрели в никуда. Они медленно опустились вниз, уставившись в землю, светлые брови сошлись на переносице. 

\- Будто… толчок.

Ино немного наклонилась вниз на согнутых коленях, словно прислушиваясь. Голова склонилась на бок, ладонь уперлась в траву. Пальцы непроизвольно сжались.

\- Под землей. И сильный. 

Сакура тоже ощутила это. Мгновением позже почву под ногами будто изнутри окатило волной. Настолько ощутимой, что внутренности Харуно встряхнуло, и ее тело оторвалось от земли на пару сантиметров. 

\- Какого черта? - Шикамару, сощурившись, пытался высмотреть в округе хоть что-то подозрительное.

Сакура почему-то была уверена: здесь ничего нет, причина толчков где-то там, дальше, за пределами их виденья. Незримость угрозы заставила все внутри сжаться. Это не страх, утверждала мысленно Сакура. Не страх, повторила она, когда третья волна повалила всех на землю, рядом вскрикнула Ино, и со всех сторон заплакали испуганно дети. Она точно знала: это не страх. Это нечто другое. Это будоражащее чувство, когда неожиданно появляется легкость в руках и ногах, когда всеми клетками тела знаешь, просто знаешь и ждешь. 

При падении она ободрала локоть, и теперь разодранную кожу неприятно саднило. Вылечить можно, но внезапная тишина, обрушившаяся на них, выбивала из колеи. Словно все звуки разом стерлись, и мир стал немым. Спустя пару секунд в этой тишине рычание Акамару было подобно грому. Пес, прижавшись телом к земле, скалился и, не отрываясь, смотрел в одну сторону – западные ворота. 

\- Чего это с ним? – пыхтя, спросил Ли.

На плечо, перекинув руку, ему опиралась Ино. Понятно, почему она вскрикнула: она приземлилась на камни; бок был местами красный с царапинами, правое колено разбито, а по ноге струилась кровь.   
Но ответа на вопрос не получил никто. Киба не говорил с Акамару. Он, как и его пес, смотрел в том же направлении, принюхиваясь. И прежде чем Сакура успела его окликнуть, он четко, с несвойственной ему твердостью сказал:

\- Горелым пахнет.

Гримаса ужаса, в следующее мгновение исказившая его лицо, – последнее ясное воспоминание Сакуры перед тем, как у нее до звенящей боли заложило уши, а вдалеке вспыхнуло ослепляющее зарево. И все вокруг залило оглушительной пустотой.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Курсивом выделен флэшбэк.

Такого никогда не было: внезапный шквал атак в разные точки деревни и неизвестно, кто и, главное, откуда нападает. Абсолютная беспомощность и неизвестность – Коноха столкнулась с таким впервые. Вокруг паника, люди бегут прочь, крича в ужасе, боятся; взрыв там, здесь и совсем рядом – на месте бывшего товарища. И не знаешь, что делать. 

Когда Какаши назначили командиром отряда шиноби и отправили на разведку, он и понятия не имел, кому придется противостоять и где искать врага. Хьюга не видели, откуда исходит угроза. Это не просто усложняло задачу, это было знаком, что враг силен и придется постараться, чтобы найти его. 

Начальную точку поиска Хатаке определил сразу – западные ворота, там, куда пришелся первый взрыв. Возможно, беспорядочные атаки, в основном стихийные техники, всего лишь способ отвлечь охрану, пока сам напавший находится на одной точке. И если это так, значит, он где-то прячется, в месте, где его не будут искать и откуда открыт хороший обзор на Коноху. Но где же?..

От западных ворот остались лишь жалкие обломки. Среди руин противник вряд ли притаился. 

И все-таки Какаши отправил группу проверить местность, а сам забрался на самую высокую точку и осмотрелся. Дым черными клубами застилал небо, не давал различить очертания зданий - Какаши по памяти пришлось пририсовывать в голове недостающие кусочки. 

Достаточно высоко, но неприметно - что же это может быть? 

Очередной взрыв разразился недалеко от группы разведки. Хоть до Хатаке ударная волна и не достала, он все же прикрыл глаза рукой, когда горячий воздух ударил в лицо. А потом темный глаз в изумлении распахнулся: Какаши нашел ниточку. И как он раньше не заметил? Все взрывы были разбросаны по круговой, по центру же ни единого. 

А в середине возвышалась центральная смотровая башня. Вот тебе и идеальный обзор. 

Ни секунды больше не медля, Какаши рванул вперед. Если противник окажется ему не по зубам, он позовет подкрепление, но сейчас на это время тратить нельзя. К тому же, его одного заметить намного труднее, чем целый отряд.

Тенью промелькнуть перед взглядами, незаметно подобраться ко входу, проскользнуть внутрь и тихо, будто призрак, миновать сотню ступенек. Люк на смотровую площадку открыт. Точнее, выбит.  
Какаши выдохнул и выскочил на поверхность. В глаза ударило солнце, до рези ослепив. Прикрыв лицо рукой, Хатаке огляделся. Темные клубы дыма с алыми всполохами все еще горящего пламени, грязно-голубое небо. И у самого края, на противоположной стороне, незнакомый силуэт. 

Нет... Очень даже знакомый. Черный плащ с красными облаками - Акацки. Одно слово - сотни эмоций, тысячи воспоминаний. Столько горечи и непролитых слез, потерь, боли и ненависти. Все это, смешавшись, вмиг накатило, затопив голову и легкие. Какаши стиснул зубы, сверля обтянутую темной тканью спину яростным взглядом. Добрались сволочи. Главного приза год назад им, видать, стало мало, так теперь они решили вернуться для продолжения банкета. Ну уж нет.

Буря, затмившая своим свирепым напором все внутри, глушила последние искры здравого смысла, превращая Какаши в один клубок ненависти, без мыслей, с единственным желанием отмщения. 

Колени согнуты, руки в боевой позиции, все тело - опасное оружие, готовое нанести удар в любой момент. Хатаке собирался напасть со спины, имея в рукаве эффект неожиданности, когда враг вдруг уловил присутствие постороннего. Все произошло настолько быстро, что мозг даже не успел толком среагировать. 

Мимолетный поворот головы - светлые волосы полоснули воздух. 

Сердце Какаши пропустило удар. Пошатнувшись, он отступил назад, глядя на своего противника в изумлении. 

Прямо на него смотрели полные злобы синие глаза.

***

\- Цунаде-сама!

\- Не сейчас, Шизуне!

Это тяжело.

Тяжело, когда в одиночку лечишь всю деревню, и тебя постоянно отвлекают. Распределять чарку в разных направлениях не так-то просто; в хаосе, некогда бывшем Конохой, - тем более.   
Шизуне кричит прямо на ухо, мешает сосредоточиться, и от этого сотни зеленых нитей чакры, видимых только Цунаде, становятся тонкими, будто тростиночки, словно вот-вот сломаются. Черт возьми!

\- Цунаде-сама, там...

\- Ну? - рявкает Хокаге, не открывая глаз, и одновременно пытается усилить поток чакры до прежнего уровня.

\- Там Какаши. Говорит, это срочно.

Медовые глаза резко распахиваются. 

\- Гони его сюда.

\- Хорошо!

Через пару минут, показавшиеся вечностью, кольцо Анбу, окружившее Цунаде, рассредоточилось, пропуская к Хокаге Хатаке. Тот шел с несвойственной ему медлительностью, припадал на правую ногу. Вспоротый жилет и бордовые разводы Цунаде увидела, лишь повернувшись к нему лицом. Под исполосанной одеждой не видно, насколько глубока рана, однако белая кожа и подгибающиеся колени говорят о многом, в первую очередь, что дело серьезное. 

Во что же ты ввязался Какаши?

\- Мы обнаружили местоположение врага, - голос на удивление твердый, хоть и с усталыми нотками.

\- Ты опознал противника? - тут же спросила Цунаде, отстранено заметив, что больше не слышит взрывов. 

\- Да.

И замолчал. Голова склонена, глаз смотрит под ноги. Видно, что ему тяжело стоять; пятно на жилете расползается ниже, темнея от густоты.

Цунаде хмурит брови. Хатаке тянул, причем явно не от нехватки сил. Он что-то утаивал. Ей это не нравилось. Особенно в их ситуации. 

\- И? - с нажимом протянула Хокаге, выжидающе приподняв бровь. 

А внутри все кипело. Как он может так поступать? Сотни раненных, неизвестно, сколько смертей, деревня разрушена, а он тупит взгляд в пол. Чего же ты медлишь? Или... ты узнал что-то настолько важное, что не знаешь, как сказать?

Переведя дыхание, Какаши ссутулился, словно стал меньше. 

\- Ямато... - хрипло вздохнул: два ребра сломаны, - Ямато пока удерживает его. Но не думаю, что это надолго.

И снова отводит взгляд, не смотрит в глаза, молчит. 

Имя врага он так и не назвал. Если это вся информация, которая у него была, почему же сам пришел докладывать, а не послал кого-нибудь из отряда, оставшись помогать Тензо? Медовые глаза остановились на бордовых подтеках на зеленой ткани. Нет, это не главная причина. Есть что-то еще, она чувствует. 

Цунаде подошла ближе, хотела спросить подробности, вдруг Хатаке проговорится, когда Какаши прикрыл глаз, сильно зажмурившись, будто от боли, и прохрипел на выдохе:  
\- Наруто.

Цунаде замерла, непонимающе нахмурилась. Причем тут... он?

\- Что? - грозно прогремела она, так что в горле завибрировало, почувствовав неясный укол злости. 

А внутри все похолодело, удары сердца эхом отдавались по всему телу, от плеч по рукам вниз побежали мурашки. Во рту растеклась горечь, и в голову закралась страшная мысль: "Господи, он же не просто так сказал его имя".

\- Это Наруто, - еще раз сиплым голосом повторил Какаши, прикрыв глаза рукой. 

Как приговор. В ушах загрохотал гром, хотя небо чистое. 

Сердце болезненно сжалось, кровь, словно заледенев, понеслась по венам, обжигая. Дышать стало тяжело, будто легкие отделили от носоглотки, перекрывая доступ к кислороду. Цунаде прерывисто вздохнула, когда в глазах все задрожало от подступивших горячих слез. И неясно, что чувствуешь: небывалое счастье, горькую обиду за себя, преданную, пустоту непонимания или страх, паутиной оплетающий внутренности.

Когда на тебя разом обрушивается столько эмоций, то теряешься, как в лабиринте с вечной надеждой на спасение, а внутри уже глубоко пустило корни отчаяние. 

Хокаге не позволено терять контроль в критических ситуациях. Эта мысль пульсировала в сознании Цунаде на ряду с другой - словом с жирным вопросительным знаком; оно вертится на языке, но так и остается немым вопросом без ответа. 

За спиной Хокаге переглянулись Анбу. За масками не видно их лиц, но не сложно догадаться, что они отражают: удивление, непонимание и, конечно же, страх, ведь неизвестность всегда пугает.  
Цунаде сглотнула, почти физически чувствует ком в горле, и, неосознанно поддавшись вперед, спросила:

\- Ты уве...

\- Да, - обрывая, пошептал Какаши: дыхания на большее не хватило. - Чакра его. 

\- Но... но как?

\- Я не знаю.

Она так хотела бросить все и кинуться туда, к нему, когда-то потерянному, родному, дать по голове за иссушившую ее боль и обнимать его, прижимать к себе, телом чувствуя биение чужого сердца.   
Однако... Взгляд скользнул по разваленным домам, по небу, заволоченному черной дымкой, остановился на вывороченном мясе под разорванной формой дзенина. Наруто, ее мальчик, герой, ценой своей жизни защитивший родное селение, не мог этого сделать. Только не после всего, что он сделал для Конохи. Чтобы он напал на свою деревню - невозможно. И в то же время, Какаши точно не стал бы врать. 

Как же так? Почему?

На самой верхушке смотровой башни у западных ворот что-то внезапно вспыхнуло красным и загремело, на секунду оглушая. Цунаде, резко развернувшись, смотрела, как вниз кусками падают горящие деревяшки. Похоже, Ямато больше не мог сдерживать натиск. 

\- Хокаге-сама, - с еле сдерживаемым нажимом позвал один из Анбу. 

Цунаде стиснула зубы, на мгновение закрыла глаза (на принятие решения у нее было чуть больше пары секунд), а потом в упор посмотрела на Какаши:

\- Я поняла. Иди в больницу. Сакура тебя подлатает.

Хатаке тут же встрепенулся, выпрямился, расправив плечи. 

\- Это просто царапина, я могу... - начал лепетать он, стараясь стоять ровно и не согнуться пополам от колющей боли. 

\- Какаши! - предупреждающе прикрикнула Цунаде. - Иди к Сакуре.

И, немного погодя, сорвалась с места. Анбу немедля кинулись следом. 

Какаши хрипло вздохнул и прижал рану рукой. Он знал, куда они направились. Но легче оттого не стало.

***

Внутри было даже хуже, чем снаружи. Люди толкаются, пытаясь втиснуться в палаты; медики бегают по заполненным коридорам, с трудом пробираясь через толпу; эхо, отталкиваясь от стен, разносит крики и плач; от них не скрыться, даже если заткнуть уши, они будут безжалостно вторить в голове. Кровь, рвота, скомканные бинты с гнойными пятнами, кровь, запах горелой плоти, кровь, бешеные глаза, затянутые страхом, красные разводы на полу и стенах, кровь, вывороченное мясо, кровь, торчащие белые осколки костей, кровь, кровь, кровь. Справа разразился дикий плач. Какаши повернут голову и наткнулся взглядом на рыдающую девушку. Она, обхватив округлый живот, давилась слезами и сжимала пальцами крупную ладонь. Зеленая полоса на детекторе перестала скакать, ровной линией разделила экран надвое. Протяжный женский крик потонул в рыданиях. Склонившись над остывающим телом молодого парня, девушка уронила голову, тихо подвывая ему в грудь. Какаши вздохнул и отвернулся. Она такая юная, только начала жить, создавать свой маленький мир; теперь будущее, которое она строила, разрушено, ее ребенок будет расти без отца. Столько сломанных жизней, а все из-за одного человека. 

Какаши стиснул зубы. Черт возьми, Наруто, что же ты делаешь?! Ты ведь не был таким. Никогда. Ты не стал бы громить свой дом даже при угрозе для собственной жизни, а отнимать ее у кого-то - тем более. Что с тобой случилось?

\- Сенсей! - будто издалека позвал знакомый голос. 

Какаши обернулся. В одной из палат ему махала рукой Сакура. 

Он ускорил шаг, лавируя в потоке людей, и, подойдя к самому проходу, вдруг замер. Всего на мгновение ему захотелось развернуться и уйти, чтобы не смотреть Сакуре в глаза, чувствуя, как у самого внутри все переворачивается. Но Хатаке тут же отогнал навязчивую мысль и протиснулся в палату. 

Маленькая комната была не так набита, как другие. В середине, на разложенной койке, суетился Киба, то и дело пытаясь подняться. Он что-то рявкнул, когда Сакура одним точным движением отослала его обратно в лежачее положение, и, завидев Хатаке, просветлел.

\- Какаши-сенсей, - радостно выдохнул он и тут же вскрикнул, оскалившись. - А полегче нельзя?! Ты меня убить решила?

\- У тебя серьезный перелом, придурок! - крикнула в ответ Сакура, отвесив Инудзуке подзатыльник. - Это тебе не пальчик порезать. Я не могу вылечить тебя, пока не вправлю кость, так что терпи.

И вскинув голову, кивнула Хатаке:

\- Как вы? - одновременно что-то хрустнуло, и Киба заорал, сжав в руках простынь. 

В его крике Какаши смутно различил "твою мать", хотя, возможно, там было что и похлеще. Перевел взгляд на Сакуру и улыбнулся, прикрыв глаз.

\- Меня задело маленько, - бодро пропел он, отводя руку от раны. - Не поможешь старому учителю по доброй памяти?

В ответ она только кивнула, обошла койку и приложила руки к его боку, направляя поток чакры под кожу, в мышцы и задетые органы. 

\- Эй, а как же я? - Киба растерянно смотрел ей в спину, приподнявшись на локтях. 

\- Полежи немного, - без тени эмоции кинула ему Сакура, не оборачиваясь.

Киба шумно выдохнул и рухнул обратно на спину. Лицо его было красным после недавнего "выступления", на висках и в ямке ключиц выступил пот, пальцы подрагивали, то и дело сжимаясь в кулаки. Сломал ногу. Да уж, для шиноби это далеко не подарок. Но у него было дополнительно еще четыре лапы, которые могли заменить ноги любому бойцу. Кстати об этом.

\- Где твой друг? - спросил Какаши, почти физически чувствуя, как срастаются разорванные мышцы.

Инудзука сию же секунду нахохлился, сложил руки на груди и недовольно выпятил губу.

\- В больницу с собаками нельзя, - упорно смотря в потолок, пробубнил он. 

\- Конечно нельзя, - тут же вскинулась Сакура. - Здесь людей лечат, и присутствие любых животных, даже если они собаки-ниндзя, недопустимо. 

Киба только высунул язык, скорчив рожу, и отвернулся. Ему, воспитаннику клана Инудзука, были непонятны такие правила. В их роду псы считались верными товарищами и друзьями с такими же правами, как и все люди. 

\- Готово, - с радостными нотками объявила Сакура.

Какаши вздохнул полной грудью, не чувствуя и отголоска колкой боли, и с благодарностью посмотрел на ученицу.

\- Спасибо.

Та в ответ улыбнулась и, развернувшись, подошла к шкафу со стеклянными дверцами. На полках поредевшим рядом стояли маленькие пузырьки с различными растворами, ниже лежали шприцы, шнуры для перетяжки и прочие медицинские штучки. Бросив краткий взгляд на Кибу, Сакура кивнула своим мыслям и выбрала небольшой цилиндр, тонкую иглу и пузырек новокаина. Киба, конечно, стойкий парень, но с его-то травмой следует сделать внутрикостную пролонгированную блокаду. Укол не из приятных, но зато боль снимет и расслабит мышцы. 

\- Э-эй! А это еще зачем? - затараторил Киба, вылупившись на шприц в тонких пальцах, и невольно отполз в сторону. 

\- Не рыпайся, - грозно выдала Сакура, вызвав у Какаши смешок. 

Страшны женщины, когда им мешают выполнять их долг перед родиной. 

Киба вжался в матрас и с недоверием поглядел на иглу, неизбежно приближавшуюся к его ноге. Ну да, смейтесь, Какаши-сенсей, это же не вам огромную иглу сейчас всадят. 

И тут, вспомнив, повернулся к нему, напрочь забыв о страшном уколе, Сакуре и своем же бухтении. Уставился на Хатаке серьезными, взрослыми глазами.

\- Сенсей, - тяжело втягивая воздух, прохрипел Киба. - Сколько их там вообще? Сотня? Больше?

Сакура замерла, подняла взгляд на Хатаке. Смотрит в упор. В пальцах подрагивает игла, зубы кусают губы. Почему-то казалось, что все вокруг вдруг застыли в ожидании того, что он скажет и скажет ли вообще что-нибудь. Неизвестность, черным едким туманом окутавшая их, пугала, ослепляя перед врагом: не отбиться, не спрятаться, не убежать. В ловушке в собственном убежище. Любая информация - лучик надежды в беспросветной мгле. 

Он ждал этого вопроса, но отчаянно надеялся его избежать.

Какаши уставился в залитый кровью пол. Молчал. 

Как ответить, что противников не сотня и не десяток, а всего один. Как сказать, что это тот, чье тело собирали по кусочкам, а потом засыпали землей, и дурацкое солнце, словно издеваясь, слепило глаза; тот, без кого учились жить, кого страшно было видеть, закрывая глаза, потому что больно, так больно и горько. Слова отказывались складываться в предложения, одна мысль сменялась другой, не давая и попытки изъясниться. Если Цунаде он сказал правду, пусть и с трудом, то сейчас, когда картинка более-менее улеглась в голове, заваленная сотнями вопросов и эмоций, разговорам о Наруто противилась вся его сущность. Это не выразить словами. Это даже в сознании не передать при помощи Яманака. Единственной ясной вещью во всей этой головной неразберихе была пожирающая вина, навалившаяся на плечи в двойном размере: Какаши не смог спасти Минато, не уберег и его сына. Теперь плоть и кровь его учителя громила то, за спасение чего шестнадцать лет назад Минато и Кушина отдали свои жизни. 

На плечо опустилась рука - Хатаке вздрогнул, резко вскинул голову.

Сакура смотрела на него своими большими зелеными глазами, будто искала ответы на его лице, Киба, здоровый и бодрый, стоял у нее за спиной и выжидающе смотрел. Видимо, Сакура успела вылечить его ногу, пока Какаши плавал в своих мыслях. 

\- Вы видели их? - негромко спросила она.

Какаши не ответил, скользнул взглядом по темным мешкам под ее глазами, бледным щекам, испарине на лбу. Она лечила всех, до кого могла добраться, потом ее отослали сюда - заботиться о толпах пострадавших. Можно было только предположить, как много чакры было затрачено на лечение. Сакура устала, вымоталась, но не позволяла себе и минуты передышки. Измученная, еще не отошедшая от болезненной потери, как она отреагирует на правду? Побежит со всех ног на поле битвы или не поверит и разозлится? А может, она, как и Ямато...

_Когда он появился из ниоткуда и деревянным столпом отбил клона, почти доставшего кунаем до открытой шеи Какаши, Хатаке был неимоверно благодарен. \- Тензо, быстрее, древесную клетку! - крикнул он, отскакивая назад из облака исчезнувшего клона. Но Ямато не реагировал на его слова. Он, замерев, неверяще смотрел широко открытыми глазами на противника. \- Это же... - выдохнул он и замолчал, когда его взгляд поймала яростная синева знакомых глаз. \- Да знаю я, кто это! - рявкнул Какаши, чудом увернувшись от брошенного в него рассенгана-сюрикена. Но от следующего удара закрыться он не успел._

Ступор Ямато стоил Какаши серьезного ранения. 

А сможешь ли ты, Сакура, взять себя в руки и действовать сразу? Не стоять, остолбенев, не разводить тирады, не задавать вопросы, на которые тебе не ответят, а бить, защищать и помогать своим товарищам? Темно-серый глаз скользнул по Инудзуке и вновь вернулся к Сакуре. Сможете ли все вы?

\- Это Акацки, да? - не выдержав, ляпнул Киба, скалясь.

\- Саске? - тут же подхватила его мысль Сакура, глаза ее заблестели. 

Какаши глубоко вздохнул, опустил взгляд. Надо бы сказать им. Наруто их друг. Был им, во всяком случае, - они заслуживают правды. 

Главное начать говорить, и слова сами найдутся.

Он уже собрался с мыслями, хотел сказать, когда его вдруг позвали. Какаши обернулся. За спиной стоял Райдо. 

Он кивнул Сакуре и Кибе, посмотрел на Хатаке, мотнув головой в сторону. 

\- Разговор есть. 

Пробравшись в небольшой проем между двух палат, Райдо оглянулся, подошел ближе и спросил:

\- Тебя вылечили?

\- Да. 

\- Хорошо, - и уже тише продолжил, - ты нам нужен. Хокаге приказала брать его живым, но мы не можем больше удерживать его. Он изворотливый, как черт, вырывается из любых пут.   
Раньше это качество Наруто было только плюсом, сейчас же создавало для них серьезные проблемы.

\- Тебе придется использовать шаринган. 

\- Думаешь, я не пытался? - Какаши нахмурился, вспомнив, как ловко Наруто отводил взгляд всякий раз, лишь уловив боковым зрением кроваво-красное с черными томоэ. 

\- Значит, плохо пытался, - вдруг пробасил Райдо, уронил руку Какаши на плечо и сильно сжал.

\- Сейчас все зависит от тебя, как ты не понимаешь? Его не берет ни одна техника. Одному из Яманака чуть мозги не поджарило, когда тот пытался применить захват разума. 

Какаши вскинул брови. Как такое возможно? Защита Наруто приняла новую форму или это чакра лиса? 

Райдо выдохнул, переведя дыхание; взгляд его смягчился. 

\- Я не знаю, как он это делает. Вообще не представляю, есть ли брешь в его защите. Но факт: противостоять Наруто сейчас можешь только ты и Хокаге. 

Какаши и вздохнуть не успел, как по коридору вдруг разнеслось топанье. В голове мелькнула лишь одна мысль, сердце пропустило удар. Черт, не может быть! Какаши вылетел из проема и уже вдалеке уловил промелькнувшую красную кофту Сакуры и следом темную - Кибы. Вот и узнали: слух у Инудзуки отличный. 

Рядом вздохнул Райдо.

\- Пожалуй, не стоило упоминать его имя.

Какаши зло сощурился и стиснул зубы.

\- Да уж, - прохрипел он, сверля Райдо глазами, - не стоило. 

Теперь этих двоих не остановить. Они найдут всех и тогда целым табуном попрут вышибать из Наруто дурь. И ведь не послушают никого.

Какаши мысленно пообещал себе: когда все это закончится, он врежет Райдо так, что тот больше никогда не будет забывать пользоваться мозгами.


End file.
